Sexual Frustration
by AnimeFrkGrl
Summary: Added/Edited:Young woman comes home after being gone for over a decade, she has only been home for a several hours when the Hokage ask her for her help input/ help on a mission. The mission brings back past horrors that she has to face but also a member of one of the units that companies her on mission is the man she has been in love with since her childhood. Better Summary inside.
1. Better Summary

Young woman comes home after being gone for over a decade, she has only been home for a several hours when the Hokage ask her for her help input/ help on a mission. The mission brings back past horrors that she has to face but also a member of one of the units that companies her on mission is the man she has been in love with since her childhood. Will she be able to face the horrors of her past? Or will her past be too much for her mentally and physically? Will the man she has been in love with take notice of her? Will she make it out alive?


	2. Chapter 1

Sexual Frustration: Oneself or of the Opposite Sex?

(A/N: I don't own Naruto or the characters. Wish I did it would be fun! :D But anyway, **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA THEN THERE MAY BE SPOILERS IN THIS NOTE AND IN THE STORY! HENCH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW TIL YOU HAVE WATCHED THE SHOW DON'T READ THIS STORY! (P.S. NOT YELLING **just wanna to **grab the attention** of the people so I don't get reviews or messages because I didn't warn. Anyway, as a Creative FanFic Writer I have the choice to make my own lil world. So there will be some changes in my story. First: ASUMA is NOT Dead! I like Asuma a Lot; he will be my OC's Brother and Kohanamaru's Aunt. Second: Neji, Itachi, Jiraiya, Shikaku, and Ino's dad isn't dead. Third: The WAR is over. Alliance of the Great Nations (Shinobi) defeated Obito and Madara, everything seemed to return to normal except the fact the Alliance still continued, the Kages ran the villages as a union. I believe that's all I wanted to say before I got start with my story. I have any more I will post more A/N's. Hope you enjoy and please review! Ja Na!)

Chapter 1:

It was well into the night after she finally left the Hokage's office, being she hadn't been home in a lil' over a decade she got an ear full from the busty blonde. She also received praise that utterly shocked her from her former sensei; the statement that got to her most was, 'about time you come home where you belong, instead of watching over that croon of a Feudal Lord of ours.' With that statement said she told her to report back to her after she got settled in, with that she was dismissed with a wave of a hand.

She walked out the door just as she saw Tsunade pull out one of her hidden jugs of sake' that Shizune had missed. A small smiled tugged at her lips, as the door clipped closed behind her; she sighed heavily. It was good being home, so much had changed since the last time she had been here, back when her father was still Hokage… But he was gone now but, she knew he was smiling, maybe perhaps laughing down at her from somewhere with Fourth and her 'Sensei'.

All the while thoughts of them smiling down on the Leaf and the people here as she made her way out into the night, the warm summer breeze fluttered through her long ebony locks as her crystal blue eyes gazed uppers into the heavens to see if she could see her loved ones up there.

"Well, I'm Home," she let the whisper drift on the wind as she jumped on to the roof tops and started heading to the one person she knew that wouldn't mind the late night interruption, and allow her to crash there with him until she found her a place…

She peeped in the window and saw the young man lying on his stomach sprawled out on his bed with the thick comforter on the floor, while the bed sheet was haphazardly covering his lower half of his body. She tried to slide the window open but it was locked, she tapped on the window. He woke up immediately, groggily looking over at her, he slide across the bed and got up, as he made his way over to her; she noticed the change of his physical appearance since the last time she had seen him.

His muscular tone had doubled in size in his shoulders and biceps, he still had the chiseled abs, his gray sweat pants hung low on his waist, in truth seeing him like that and studying his appearance the way she did had her body heated and tingling all over. She shook herself from the feelings as he unlocked the window and slide it open for her.

"You know you could come at a decent hour if you wanted my attention," he said dryly as he stepped back so she could jump into his room.

"What have everyone know, that would be troublesome. Besides I remember a time when you left your window unlocked if you knew I was coming."

"Hm." He said as he closed and locked the window back.

She proceeded to strip down, he was finally past the half asleep state to notice and take note how she looked at him before opening the window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and started unbuckling the belt to her skirt.

"And what do you think you are doing, Ichi?" (Note: not his real name, it is a nickname my OC gave him.)

"Helping…" he whispered in a deep husky voice in her ear, then feeling his tongue run over the shell of her ear, causing her to gasp from pleasure but also from shock.

"Seems to me that you want to get into my pants," it wasn't a question, but a statement a _hopeful_ statement. She let her head fall on to his shoulder on the opposite side to give him better access, he noticed and he let his lips leave feather like kisses on the pulse of her neck.

Her skirt fell to the floor, feeling his calloused fingers dip into her spandex black shorts and caress her lightly where her panty line would be if she had on any panties. She heard him make a deep throaty groan, somehow it was able to get deeper when she grinded her ass against his growing length. She was finally able to unclasp the strap that went around her waist, it slides to the floor. Feeling his hands run up her sides going under her tube top and fishnet muscle shirt, slowing lifting, easily sliding them over her head along with the cloth vest she wore. Leaving her in her bindings, shorts, and her leg kunai holster, she gave heated moan as she felt him tease and roll her left nipple in his fingers through her bindings. She didn't even feel his other hand unsnap her holster, pulling out a kunai.

"This has gotta go, it's in the way."

Before she could respond to his deep erotic sounding voice, she felt the cold steel of the kunai between the valley of her breast, and in one swift motion, he had cut through the bindings leaving goose bumps where the steel had ghosted her skin.

"For that, you will get me another set of bindings," she spoke with as much venom as she could in her state of arousal. He spun her around in his arms; his black pools stared into her heavy lidded blue orbs. She saw the glint of something mischief in them before he resorted. "You know you wanted me to do it."

She couldn't help but have a wicked smirk upon her lips right before she captured his lips, it wasn't filled with passion or love but a hungry need. She light nipped and caressed his lower lip with her teeth and tongue. He graced her tongue entrance, once in she took dominance over him like she always did. As their tongue caressed and swallowed heated noises from each other, she let her hands ghost his back until she reached his hips. Lightly dipping her fingers under the waist band of the sweats like he done with her; she felt him back away from the heated kiss because his breath hitched because she had ghosted across a sensitive area, she couldn't help but smirk.

She slowly pushed his sweats pasted his rounded firm cheeks, taking a moment to grab a handful and squeezing greedily as she grinded up against him again, earning a grunt in stratification from her action. The sweats slide down, leaving a very naked well-toned man in her touch, she reached and unbelted her holster, letting it fall to the floor. She heard the kunai hitting the floor and then she felt his hands grab her ass in return and picked her up, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He lips claimed hers, for once he sought for dominance over her but she wouldn't yield to him, she snaked her tongue back into her mouth, leaving a very needy man to growl into her mouth at her response.

She couldn't help but give him a short laugh before she took his bottom lips and gently suckled on it, she vaguely felt the bed at her back, and a pillow under her head when she felt the black fabric slide down her long legs, unwrapping her legs from his waist so he could fully remove the clothing. Wrapping her legs back around his waist, as their hungry need took over. He distracted her so much, that she didn't noticed that he lined himself up with her weeping entrance till she felt him slowly push past her folds, she couldn't hold back the deep heavy moan if she tried.

He wanted to please her as much as he could but he could tell that she was tired and with the kisses they had shared she wanted a quick fuck before succumbing to sleep in his arms. He didn't mind giving her that, it had been quite a while since he had a woman in his bed. Setting the pace fast and hard, her nails dug into his back, her hot pants at his neck. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh, her soft toned thighs in his hands gripping her tight as he continued to bury himself into her.

"Damn… Itachi…"

Hearing her cuss and say his name in a ragged tone had him close, he couldn't help but growl in frustration, he slide one of his hands under her back and lifted her up. As he sat back on his heels and positioned her to sit on top of him. (The squatted kneeling position if you look it up in sexual positions.)

She began to bounce on top of him, impaling herself deeper than he was able to do in their previous position, he matched her pace, thrusting up into her as she came down on him.

"I'm… close…"

That's all he had to hear…

"Let go, Misa… I'll be right behind you…"

After a few more hard thrust into her, he felt her walls tight around his pulsing member. She bite down on his shoulder to muffle her scream, her legs tight around him to try and stop his movements but he continued a few more hard thrust before he emptied himself in her waiting body. He shook though as he tried to steady himself so he didn't topple over on top her; both of them were sweaty and breathing hard from their moment of ecstasy.

She held him close to her breasts, casually playing with his hair at the nape of his neck; she couldn't help smiling to herself.

"It's nice to be home. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Hn," was the only reply she got as he moved them to lay down on the bed, and throw the sheet over them. She felt safe enough to rest in her best friends arms, soon sleep took over her.

"Nice to have you home, Misaki."

Then sleep took him as well…

(A/N: I know this chapter has the OC with Itachi, but this really is a story about the OC with Kakashi. Trust me the story will develop soon. And sorry for using a lot of him's, he's, she's, and her's but I wanted to build up the suspense and see if you could figure out who the OC was with. I hope you enjoyed it because I've had fun writing it.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**BAM. BAM. BAM.**

"Come on, Itachi get up! We have training in an hour!"

Groggily turning his head towards the door and then back to Misaki; who still laid within his embrace. He wished he could stay in the bliss of sleep but he knew if he didn't get up, Sasuke would come in his room next to get him up. Itachi didn't want his brother to come in, and see a very naked Misaki and himself in his bed or to have his brother to possibly wake Misa. No, Itachi wanted Misa get a little more sleep, she was extremely tired even before they had sex. Itachi looked at Misaki's sleeping form; a few of her ebony locks had slid in front her face during the night. He reached over and tucked them behind her ear; she sighed and snuggled farther in the bed.

Itachi smiled, and slowly pulled out of her grasp. He walked over to where his sweats were and put them on; he would come back in after he got some coffee to check on her and to get dressed. Right now, Itachi needed coffee to wake him up from the wonderful slumber after a great quickie last night. He quietly left his room shutting his door behind him, and made his way into the kitchen where he heard his brother.

Itachi ran his hand through his long black locks as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a mug, pouring him some coffee and then went to the frig for some creamer to add to it.

"Why are you not dressed yet," Sasuke asked in an irritated tone.

"Coffee," Itachi stated flatly.

"You can get coffee after you get dressed; we are going to be late," Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Senpai is always late; training won't start till at least ten," Itachi answered back.

"I'm not going to start being like Kakashi, training is suppose be at eight, meaning we WILL be there by eight. Now, hurry up and get dressed," Sasuke said as he got even angrier at his brother; who was being a typical ass in the mornings when they had early training.

"Calm down, Sasuke," Itachi replied in a calm and relaxed tone.

**Knock. Knock.**

Sasuke glared at his brother one more time before he went over to the small hallway that leads to the front door.

Itachi continued to drink his coffee when he heard the energetic voice of the Kyuubi vessel.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What are you guys doing here I thought we were supposed to meet at the training ground," Itachi could hear the confusion with tad bit of anger in his young brother voice as he asked Naruto and whoever else was at the door.

"We were but, Tsunade-sama sent for me and handed me this laptop and folder telling me to get Naruto, Sai and Kakashi and come over here to meet your guest," Sakura voice answered back.

"Yeah, so who's here Sasuke," Itachi heard their energetic teammate ask his brother.

By then team seven was in the kitchen looking around for the mystery guest. Itachi decided not to voice anything innless he was asked, he continue to lean against the kitchen sink counter while he continued to drink his coffee, nodding to Kakashi; who walked over to stand beside him, leaning against the counter with his masked face buried in one of his favorite Ichi Ichi books.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a guest. There is no one here but Itachi and me," Sasuke replied in an irritated tone.

"Baa-chan said she had someone tailed here last night," Naruto replied back to his brother.

Itachi inward cringed thinking about the Anbu he seen last night before he locked the window. Hoping to Kami, the Anbu agent didn't stick around for the show, Misa was going to be pissed off enough to know that she was followed last night to his place let alone to find out that they had an audience.

"Itachi do you know anything," Kakashi quietly asked him, without even looking up from his book.

"Maybe," was the only replay Itachi gave the laidback man that stood beside him.

"Hm."

Itachi continued to drink his coffee not liking how Kakashi replied back as if he knew something more then what he was letting on. Itachi continued to watch his brother and his teammates trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nasty bruise you have there Itachi," Kakashi said a little louder to get everyone's attention, though he never once looked up from his book.

Sure enough that caught everyone's attention, especially the pink haired medic; she came around the island counter to stand in front of Itachi.

"It is a nasty bruise, how did you get it? I know I healed everyone's injures yesterday after practice," Sakura said as she inspected the bruise on his shoulder that had formed from Misa's biting him last night.

Itachi looked over at Kakashi and glared, Kakashi just gave him a smirk making his visible eye look like it was frowning. Itachi groaned, placing his mug on the counter and then pushed past the people looking at him.

He walked back into his room, shutting the door and locking it. Looking over at his best friend that was still visiting the sand man. Itachi knew Misaki would not be a happy person and she would blame him for it no matter what he did. Misaki was naturally not a morning person, she was even worse if she only got a few hours of sleep. Which was the case, after an hour of sex; she has only gotten three hours of sleep. Itachi didn't want to be the one to wake her or be in the same room or building after she was awake. But Itachi had no choice for the last two but for the first one he did, so he looked around and saw the small plastic cup of water he had gotten last night before going to bed. Forming a plan in his head, he set to put in motion.

"What's his problem," Naruto asked because he was clueless but so was everyone else. Well, except for Kakashi that is…

"Let's wait and see," Kakashi replied back having an idea what the young former Anbu member was not telling everyone else. Kakashi just wanted to see who exactly Itachi was keeping in his room, so he continued to read his book and waited.

Sure enough a few moments later Itachi came back out of his bedroom carrying weapon pouch's, walking back to his previous position, setting them on the counter and picking up his coffee. Kakashi raised a brow in question.

"Removing the obvious weapons that could be used," Itachi firmly stated to Kakashi who had a brow raised in question.

"Hm, Kunoichi, then," Kakashi replied smoothly, though his interest was farther peaked.

"Yeah, who is going to be pissed!"

"Wait, I thought you were into dudes," Sai stated in a confused flat emotionless way that only he could.

Itachi nearly choked on his coffee because of what Sai had said. If it weren't for the high pitch scream that had him gulping down the steaming liquid because he knew that Misa was now awake and was not happy.

"ITACHI UCHIHA, HIRETSUKAN! Nani za makai? (ITACHI UCHIHA, MEAN BASTARD! What the hell?) You are supposed to let a woman sleep after she lets you fuck her, teme! Damn, where's my weapons so I can cut out those eyes of yours and shove them up your ass so you can see how anal retentive you are."

Itachi couldn't help but groan and it wasn't in a good way like it was a few hours ago. No, it was bad! A very highly skilled former Anbu kunoichi was pissed at him; Kami wasn't smiling down on him today. Itachi turned around and set his coffee back down, reaching up into the cabinet and pulling out one of his other mugs, and started to make Misa some coffee. Maybe she wouldn't be so pissed at him then, he could only hope.

Itachi had just finished making Misa; her coffee when he heard his bedroom door open and then close again. She emerged in one of his jonin shirts and her black spandex shorts.

"Re-Enforcement's so I don't kill your ass…"

"Love you too, Misa," Itachi said dryly. Holding out a cup of coffee for her to take. "Not my choice, the Hokage sent them to see you. Now here's some coffee, drink it so you can at least be tolerant able."

Misa mumbled under her breath about "_pushy teme's, unforgivable friends who doesn't let a woman sleep, and a damn Hokage; who only let's her get laid and three hours of sleep before asking her to help with something_." She jumps up on the counter on the other side of Itachi, taking the cup and drank greedily of the hot steamy liquid.

"So, what's so damn important… oh… sorry, hello captain it has been a while," Misa said groggily at Kakashi giving him a nod before drinking some more of her coffee.

Kakashi looked up and noticed the female entered the room; she was absolutely gorgeous, long midnight ebony locks swaying behind her as she moved farther into the room. A pale complexion and he could only fathom the well-toned athletic figure under the large navy blue jonin long sleeve shirt. If Kakashi judged her bodily figure by her legs, oh Kami! It would make him drool. Her muscular tone famine but not a body builder type, and Kami her legs kept going. Looking at her face, high cheek boned, a petite nose, lovely full mouthwatering kissable lips, and those eyes. Those captivating sapphire eyes had him drowning in their pools.

Kakashi tried to pay attention to the words on the pages of his book, but he couldn't focus. Then he heard and saw her address him, snapping his book shut and replacing it in his hip pouch.

"Do I know you," Kakashi asked in a curious tone

He could see her almost choke on her coffee, before she looked at him directly.

"I know I've changed but I didn't think I changed that much," the young woman said as she looked at him before turning to Itachi and asked, "Ichi, have I changed that much?"

He could see Itachi smirk as he held his coffee up to his mouth.

"Well… you have definitely filled out in some areas," Itachi replied in a humors tone.

"Pervert!" She said as she shoved Itachi with her shoulder.

"You asked," Itachi replied back with a light chuckled tone.

She rolled her beautiful blue orbs then looked at Itachi again.

"It's me captain. Misaki Sarutobi," Misaki replied to the questioned that Kakashi had asked.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least; he hoped that it wasn't visible. This young breath taking woman was one of his best friend's sister. Misaki had been on his Anbu squad several times before she left out to join the Guardian Twelve and that was the last he heard or saw of her, that was right after the Uchiha thing went down and Itachi was counted as a rogue ninja.

Misaki was trying not to pay attention to the man that was not even a foot away from her, she inward groaned at the fact that Kakashi was here and the fact that she had earlier shouted that she had fucked her best friend. '_Kami, why do you hate me?'_ Taken another greedily swig of her coffee before she looked at the teenagers in front of her.

"So, why has the old hag sent you to see me at this ungodly hour," Misaki asked still groggy but also irritated that she wasn't allowed to sleep any longer.

"It's seven twenty in the morning," the pink hair kunoichi stated.

"It's an ungodly hour when you haven't slept in two days, and when you do sleep you only get three hours," Misaki stated flatly at the kunoichi.

"You should have slept instead of fucking the fag," stated the young man in a uniform that had remained her of an Anbu uniform.

Misaki calmly sat down her mug behind Itachi and in a swift motion she had grabbed a kunai from her holster and was over behind the young man with steel blade held at his throat in less than a blink of eye.

"As you can see I am not in the best of moods this morning, and would advise that you would reframe from making smartass comments and talking shit about my best friend, got it," Misaki said threating, letting the cold steel dig a little into the young man throat but not enough to break skin, just enough to get her point across.

Sai looked back at her from the corner of his black eyes, before giving a small nodded with the little bit of room that she had given him, Misaki couldn't help but smile.

"Good," she replied sweetly with the smile still on her face.

Misaki was back on the counter in a slip second, kunai back in its holster and coffee mug back in her hands like nothing happen. Everyone looked dumb struck, except Kakashi and Itachi. Itachi just smirk and shook his head. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Sakura the folder and laptop."

"Right," Sakura said as she walked over to Misaki and held the items out for her to take.

Misaki placed her mug back behind Itachi and took the items from the young kunoichi, she placed the laptop on the other side of her and she opened the folder and looked at the pictures. The pictures were of a young woman in autopsy, she couldn't have been but a few years younger than herself. Misaki noticed the swelling around the muscular tissue around the heart, the small discoloration of the liver and kidneys.

"Did you take any pictures of the brain or have anyone from the Intel Corp to enter the mind and see if there was any discoloring or anything," Misaki asked as she continued to flip through the photos.

"No, we didn't understand what this young woman died from; Tsunade-sama said you might know," Sakura stated, hoping that this mysterious woman could answer what Shizune and herself could not.

"I do know. Well, I have pretty good guess. Was there a marking, tattoo, or such on the skin of the body," Misaki asked as she paused to look up at the young kunoichi.

"Yes, there was. It's the third picture from the last," Sakura replied.

Misa flipped to the picture, a pinkish white inked flower of the** Angelâ€™s Trumpet** was on the enter wrist of the woman. Sighing heavily, closing the folder and then picking up the laptop. Opening it and looking over the autopsy report that Shizune and this young kunoichi had wrote, they had reported it as a drug over dose which was technically correct, it seemed as though someone had mixed several herbs together for a high dose of a pain killer and also interlaced it with the **Angelâ€™s Trumpet **flower, giving the drug the hallucinogen property which was dangerous from the start.

"Your conclusion to the autopsy was correct for the most part, but the drug was laced with a deadly flower. ** Angelâ€™s Trumpet. **A deadly flower in itself, but laced with this pain medicine they'll think they're in a dream and then death is upon them, though they feel no pain just the joy of tripping out before their death. Whoever came up with this is sick and twisted. They also mark their victims after death."

Placing the laptop back down, Misaki hopped off the counter and stood in front of the pink haired kunoichi. Misaki held out her hands with her palms facing up.

"Can you place your hands on mine for a moment," Misaki asked with a calm but reassuring tone.

"Why," Sakura asked because she was thrown by the request, it wasn't the time for a friendly hand shake or anything like that.

"I just want to get a better insight is all, it won't hurt you or effect you at all. Just place you palms on mine. It is my own technic though it's kind of like the Yamanaka technic," Misaki stated letting Sakura know what she was trying to do.

Sakura looked at her questionable for a moment before she did what Misaki had asked her to do. On contact with Sakura's palms, Misa had a rush of images through her mind. Some were the events that happened this morning, Misa concentrated and focus on the autopsy. Soon the images of the autopsy came into view.

The young woman from the photos laid out on the medical table, her chest cavity was held open, looking at the exposed organs. Misaki went through what Sakura had done to assist Shizune in the autopsy. She vaguely could hear the distorted voices of Sakura and Shizune as they talked about their findings. Misaki took notice to why she wanted to visit Sakura's memories, seeing the blood in the intestines, the severe damage to the lungs, heart, and liver from the high bodily temperature upon death and also from the drug. The delaine on the eyes and the redness on the skin of the woman, it all concluded to what she thought earlier.

Drawing back from Sakura, Misa tried to refocus her eyes but she felt a little light headed. Misaki felt herself sway a moment then feeling Itachi place his hands on her to steady her.

"Easy, Misa," Itachi said calmly but Misa could tell it was laced with concern.

"I'm alright, just a little tired," she said as she moved to lean against the counter beside Itachi. "Looking through your memories, it only farther concludes what I was saying earlier…"

Misaki bowed her head in thought, thinking if it was a good idea to inform them on who she thought was behind all of this or tell Tsunade directly. '_Knowing Tsunade; she sent them over to see me because she is thinking about sending this team to deal with him. But this would not be enough to deal with him, not even close. At least two team's minimum would have a good chance finding and dealing with him and his labs. Besides, I owe this bastard… well, I guess there's nothing for it but going to Tsunade. Well, fuck! There goes my enjoyment of being with my best friend and enjoying his much wanted company and being home._'

Misaki pushed herself from the counter and made her way towards Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi stared at Misa as she made her way back to his bedroom. He got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; he knew that look Misa had when she pushed herself off the counter and made her way to his room.

"Did you notice," Itachi asked Kakashi; who was also staring after Misa.

"Yeah, and by the way she was talking she knows more then she is letting on," Kakashi said in curious tone as he looked over at Itachi.

"Yeah and when she is like that… its personal," Itachi said in a dark cold tone, bowing his head and began to think, trying to recall if Misa was ever like that in the past. At that very moment, Itachi drew a blank. Never in his life had he seen that cold dark expression of something haunting his best friend, but he knew that look. Sasuke had it when he was looking for him for revenge their parents and the rest of the clan. What Itachi couldn't understand was what could've happened to Misa to bother her so, nothing ever seemed to bother her really, though Misaki had always been an odd one. Not really a cheerful bubbly girl, but she was still sweet and kind, a little sadistic and she even had a foul mouth on her but he had never seen her so cold or vengeful before. It worried him. "Kakashi, hate to tell you but I'll be going with her if she is planning on what I think she's planning."

"What are you talking about Itachi? What's going on and just who is she?" Sasuke finally speaking up since the whole team seven arrived at their house.

"She, little brother is Misaki Sarutobi; she is one of my best friends and a damn good partner in Anbu when she was a kunoichi in the village. Daughter of the late third and sister to Asuma, she has always been highly skilled. She didn't even enter the Academy; if she had she would have graduated at the age of 5. She was personal trained by Kushina Namikaze; your mother Naruto. Even though I am her best friend I believe Kakashi-senpai knows more about her then I do. But anyway…" Itachi replied to his brother's questions as he finished off his coffee and then placed he empty mug in the sink before he continued. "Honestly I don't really know what's going on but if she leaves out to take care of something or someone, then I'll be right behind her. Like Naruto and Sakura did for you, it's the same thing, that bond of friendship."

"It's good to know that someone still has my back, if I need it," Misaki said with a smirk, as she finish's buckling the strap around her waist. She moved back over to the counter beside Itachi, picking up her holster case and leaned down to strap it on her right thigh.

"What am I chopped sushi," a mocked hurt tone came from her former captain.

"No, you are the late lazy captain who barks orders to us while reading," she couldn't help but smirk while trying to hold back a laugh.

"See you haven't changed that much Kakashi-sensei," the young blonde ninja finally saying something since Misaki had emerged from Itachi's bedroom the first time.

"Still late," Sai added.

"Lazy," Sasuke added in a dry tone.

"And reads perverted porn," Sakura added in an irritated tone.

Just the mention of the Ichi Ichi series had Misaki blistering in anger and in embarrassment, clearing her throat to change the subject. Itachi must have noticed because his brow rose in question. Misaki just shook her head, hoping that he got the hint. Picking up her coffee to drink a little more before visiting Tsunade, but obviously her former captain didn't get the hint.

"Are you shy about a romance novel, Misaki?"

Misaki couldn't hold back the snort from the fact he suggested that she was shy or the fact he called the book a romance novel. Misaki looked at Itachi and knew that he was biting the inside of his mouth to keep a straight face. She took another sip of her coffee before she moved it away from her mouth and just held it in both of her hands.

"For one I am not shy and two those books have a bit of romance in them but has more sex then there is in a 'Gentlemen's Club.' Trust me, I know," Misaki smirked as she saw her former captain's face get a healthy red tint to it and his visible eye almost popping out of his head. Misaki held up her mug to drink a bit more of the warm liquid, when she heard a timid question from the young kunoichi.

"You've actually read those books?"

Misa quirked a brow at the young ninja's in front of her, and examined their looks upon their faces. The blonde seemed like he was uninterested in the topic, which she thought was odd because Naruto's father enjoyed reading Jiraiya books to the point that her Sensei would get angry because he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. She inward smirked remembering the Fourth and her Sensei. The young boy in the Anbu looking outfit seemed to be deep in thought, taking the conversion about the books more seriously than it really should have been taken. The other young ninja that was a mirror copy of Itachi seemed like the blonde but he had a hint of red tint on his cheeks. Seeming he was interested in the conversion. And the young pink haired kunoichi seemed embarrassed but also angry for some reason. '_Really what is up with some of these ninja, especially the kunoichi, she should know that our body is our greatest weapon. Knowing your enemy (which are mostly made of men in the ninja world) knowing what their weak against only helps you to succeed_.'

"Yes, I have read every copy that Jiraiya has come out with. You should know that knowing your enemies weakness is valuable to succeed in any mission. As a kunoichi; our most valuable weapon is our body, knowing how to use it just right can give you the upper hand in a mission, if not complete it," she said in an indifferent tone, much like a sensei would say to their students, though it was true. She wanted to get completely far from the actually truth for another reason she read them. '_That pervert bastard still owes me 2.5 million yen for being in his damn book. Though if I had known about it beforehand I wouldn't have been in that book, and beside he made me the fucking damsel in distress! EH! Like I would ever be that, more like a heroine of the story!_'

Misaki finished her coffee, setting the mug in the sink beside the one Itachi discard there earlier. She looked over at her best friend, and shook her head.

"What?"

"Are you going to run around half naked all day or are you going to put on some clothes so we can go see that old hag and figure this mess out," Misa said in a playful tone with her hands on her hips. She watched Itachi rack over her form a minute then smirk, rolled her eyes and picked up the folder and laptop. "Never mind, see you guys later." With that she poofed away.

They was making their way to the Hokage's Tower, they were all in deep thought, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They were right outside the Hokage Tower when the tower shook from the LOUD yelling that was coming from the Hokage's Office.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

"Senpai, do we really have to go up there," Itachi asked Kakashi, because in truth he wasn't sure I wanted to be in the same room with Misa and the busty Hokage.

"Itachi, if we don't you know that the Hokage will send for us, and what if Misaki finds us first? Either way it won't be good," Kakashi in an indifferent tone.

"Right," Itachi said dishearten at the fact he couldn't just run from either of the women.

Within a few minutes they were all outside the Hokage's office, Kakashi was about to knock when they heard Misaki in a very loud and irritated tone reply to something the Tsunade had said.

"OF COURSE, I CAN SEDUCE ANY MAN! As long as he as working equipment and if he isn't into men."

"That's why I asked for you to go with this team on this mission."

"I understand that, Hokage-sama. But why not send someone with more knowledge on how to gather information using their bodies. Plus, like I said before I know this guy, it's going to take at least two teams minimum to bring his labs and him down."

"Who would you have me send? Anko? Kurenai? No, it only leaves you to train these young kunoichi and besides you can pass to be in the young crowd."

"YO, I'm only twenty five, at least I am not in my sixties trying' to pass myself off as a thirty or forty year old woman."

"NANI!"

"You heard me you old hag!"

They all waited for the tale, tale signs of battle that would happen, but nothing came. It shocked all of them.

"What do you think happened, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Naruto."

"Did you guys catch what shishou said?"

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura; she seemed pale and shaking somewhat. It worried a few of the member of team 7.

"She wants THAT woman to teach young kunoichi to… to… to seduce men with their bodies."

"THAT Woman has a name!" The voice said on the other side of the door, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh heavily. '_This is going to be a long and troublesome mission_.'

She opened the door when she heard, Sakura become irritated and somewhat scared voice about what they all over heard. She stood at the open door a moment scanning her eyes over the young kunoichi, and she knew by the look of fear that was held I those jade colored eyes that she wouldn't be up for this type of mission.

She abruptly turned around and walked over to the window and leaned up against it, folding her arms in front of her as she closed her eyes.

"I'll do the mission, but on my terms. I will be captain of this mission, if you don't like it, you old hag then you can go stick it. I'll do the whole damn thing by myself whether you like it or not." With that said she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled out one of the papered sticks of tobacco and placed it her mouth. Replacing the pack while grabbing the lighter and lit the end of the cigarette, taking a greedy drew from it. She turned and looked out the window waiting for the Hokage's answer.

"You haven't giving me much choice."

"Have I ever?"

She heard Tsunade snort then reply, "No, just like your father."

"He taught me well, especially on how to be stubborn and figure out the best way the save as many people possible." She turned and looked at the busty blonde before she continued. "And that also means I WILL NOT be training them on how to seduce men. That'll be my job, I have more experience and I can handle things if something goes wrong. They can scout the other business that you mentioned. I believe they'll be comfortable in an atmosphere their use to instead of a strip club."

"You cannot tell me you will be the only one going into the strip club where we know he does most of the dealings?"

Misa opened the window to flick her cigarette, she turned back to Tsunade smiling. "Who said I was going to be the one there?"

He stood there in the middle of the Hokage's office, taking in the information that was being said between the two women. Trying to figure out the line of thinking that Misa was doing, after the last statement in hit him like a ton of brick.

"Our last mission to Grass Village?"

He saw Misa grin widen, "You know me too well, Ichi?"

He couldn't suppress the chuckle if he tried; he shook his head and looked over at his long-time best friend. "Fine, this time I'm the bouncer."

He saw Misa almost choke on the smoke from her cigarette as she tried not to laugh. After she calmed down, she retorted, "I don't think glitter and thong would look good on you; Itachi."

Everyone in the room seemed to try and suppress a laugh or a chuckle, while Itachi seemed to become red in his face.

"But anyway, you won't be the bouncer. "

That got his attention and he looked over at Misa with a hard stare.

"Don't give me that look; I know what I'm doing."

"Just what are you planning on doing, Misaki?"

She took another drew from her cigarette, then remove it from her mouth as she looked at her old captain.

"Two teams, most of the team will be at a Lively Night Club, myself and one or two others will be at the strip club where it's known this guy does a large amount of his deals. And last…" She reached in her back hip pouch and drew a letter. Walking over to Tsunade and handed it to her. "A third team, to standby just in case we need them."

She saw Tsunade flip the letter over and read the name on the envelope.

"I'm not sure…"

"He'll come, if nothing else to repay me."

"Alright, I'll send it right away. Shizune! Shizune! Get in here!"

Misa watched Tune's assistant come running in.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Send this immediately to the Sand, on our fastest bird!"

"Hai!"

As soon as Shizune left, she looked over to the busty blonde and a grin spread across her face. Tsunade quirked her brow.

"Has my brother's team come back?"

"You've read the files?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a former Anbu agent if I couldn't hack into the Hokage's private files. Oh by the way, you have a shitty security system…" She said as she walked back over to the window and leaned against it. Still smoking her cigarette as she waited for the Hokage to process the information she had just divulgated. She waited, she knew that she had pushed her buttons a lot this morning but at the moment she could care less. She heard the tale, tale signs of the cracking of wood. She couldn't help but smirk.

"When you get back from this mission, you are going to have HELL to pay!"

"I would've been surprised if you had blown it off. Now, has that team come back yet?"

"They arrived around the time I sent Sakura to meet you at Sasuke, and Itachi's place."

"Alright, I'll need all three of them. We'll meet at the gates tomorrow morning at 4a.m. to leave for the Land of The Moon," she said as she took the last draw and flicked the cigarette out the window. Moving towards the door, when she stopped and turned around. "Next time just ask where I'm staying instead of send an ANBU agent to follow me, especially when it's Genma. Oh, and you better warn him if he opens his mouth, I promise to do worse to him then I did last time… Hope he enjoyed the show because that's all he'll ever get."

A/N: Translation...

HIRETSUKAN! Nani za makai? (MEAN BASTARD! What the hell?)

Teme (bastard, asshole, etc. for a vulgar cuss word for a male figure.)

Shishou or Sensei (master, teacher...)

Senpai ((n) senior (at work or school)**;**superior**;**elder**;**older graduate**;**progenitor**;**old-timer**;**(P))

Nani (What?)

Kunoichi (female warrior)

Kyuubi (nine-tailed fox)

Kami (God)

Ja Na (Later)

any other words that you don't understand message me or google them... Hoped you enjoyed, Ja Na.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all made their way out of the Hokage tower; she was in front of the group deep in thought when Sakura walked up to her.

"Thank you and I want to apologize for the way I acted."

She looked at the girl and noticed she seemed a bit nervous. She smiled at her, "its fine. If I were in your place I would've acted the same. You and your generation do not need to learn what I had to when I was your age… Well actually younger then you…"

"Um… I have a question though?"

She couldn't help but quirk a brow at Sakura for being so timid.

"How can you be so calm… about that?"

Her brow rose higher at the fact that this kunoichi couldn't even mention seduction or any form of sexual advancement. "You mean seducing men or using my body to get information?"

"Yes."

"Easy, Mind over body. You imagine yourself with someone you really wish you were with, instead the actually person that is there. You have confidence in yourself in getting the job done no matter what the cost may be, as long as the mission is complete and there are no lives lost."

"You mean, like Itachi?"

"Huh?"

A deep laugh comes from behind them; they both turned around and saw Itachi laughing with a smirk on his face.

"Though I may be Misa's friend… I'm not the one in her mind when she does any of her seducing or sexual advances."

She couldn't help but smirk at her long-time friend, he knew her too well sometimes. She almost choked when she heard the next question come from the young ninja that remained quiet.

"SO, what is your relationship with the fag?"

"We are just friends, Sai."

"Are you saying that friends can also sleep together?"

"It depends on the type of friendship you have with someone, if you and the other person are close and feel comfortable then yes it can be like that."

"Does that mean, dickless and the traitor have slept together?"

Everyone stopped and you could see the uncontrollable shiver, as disturbing images flittered in their minds. The next thing you heard was two big thumps.

"Anyway… I am heading back to your place to get a little more sleep."

"I think we should head back to our own places and get some rest since OUR captain wanted us to leave out so early," Kakashi said casually as he pulled out his trusty novel.

"That means you best not be late, Captain!"

She watched him give his signature wave and poofed away.

'_Ja Na, Kashi_.' She continued walking a little ways before she felt light headed for the second time that morning, she reached out and steadied herself. Itachi was there a moment later…

"Misa; you alright?"

She gave a weak smile before darkness over took her fatigued body.

She woke up to the feel of something soft and warm surrounding her; she knew she didn't have to worry because she already knew where she was. She buried herself farther into his warmth, feeling his arm tighten around her waist and the deep rumble come from his chest as he laughed.

"Nani?"

"Nothing just thinking about what you have done today. Let everyone know that we sleep together, piss off the Hokage, and managed to push your way into a Captain position and lead a mission where you'll be stripping and seducing men… Is there ever a dull moment in your life, Misaki?"

She looked up at her best friend and gazed into his dark pools, as she thought about the question. "Hmm, there have been a few but not when you've been around."

"Great, as long as I'm around you there will never be a dull moment in my life. I don't know whether I should feel grateful or worried?"

"How about shutting up and living life moment by moment, never regretting anything, living life to the fullest."

"What like still having a crush on Kakashi-senpai and not telling him or doing anything about it?"

She went rigid, a sharp pain seemed to shot through her gut, she couldn't reply. All she could do was roll over and removes herself from his grasp and bed. She noticed she was still clothed, so she walked out of his room. Entering the living room, she notices Sasuke sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Mind if I join you?"

She watched as he shrugged his shoulders but moved over so that she could have a seat. She walked over and had a seat on the sofa, drawing up her knees to her chest and just stared at the TV, as it played some form of anime.

"Got tired of my brother's company?"

"You could say that," she said disheartened at the fact that Itachi brought up the subject of the person she had been in love with since she was a small girl. It's not the fact that he wasn't true on the fact that she hadn't said or done anything in relieving her feelings about Kakashi. It's that fact that she didn't want to be the one to do it. When she had to play the part of the "seducer" that's what she was… But she wanted the person she had extreme feelings for to sweep her off her feet; she wanted the role to be reversed then what she normally was used to. Something different that really divided the two feelings. Seducer. Loved.

She tried to shake the feeling that was placed inside of her by his smartass comment, but it would not yield. She felt the tears form, but she would not let them fall, she refused to let herself feel sorry for herself. Then she heard a rumble come from Sasuke, she looked over and quirked a brow.

"Are you hungry?"

"I was waiting for Itachi and you get up before getting something."

"Screw Itachi, come on I'll make us something." She got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen and rummaged around finding something to cook. She found some unfrozen beef strips, a few spring onions, tofu, miso paste, carrots, peas, and rice and dashi granules. "How about miso soup with fried rice and teriyaki beef strips."

"You sure you want to cook all of that?"

"Well, think of it like this, both you and Itachi will be going on a mission that will last at least a week if not more, and this is going to be the only good meal you will have before we get to the Land of Moon."

"Point taken, would you like some help?"

"If you want to help that's fine by me."

Both of them busied themselves in the kitchen, working sided by sided getting dinner ready. They seemed to work well together in the silence as the prepared the meal. But she didn't expect the silence to last much longer, and she was correct.

"I want to thank you for saving Sakura form having to go through the training."

"There's no need to thank me, Sasuke. I could tell that she was scared and like I told her earlier, she doesn't need to go through what I had to when I was around your age."

"Will you be alright handling that part of the mission, basically by yourself?"

She removed the finished beef strips from the heat of the stove, and placed the pan beside the pan that had the cooked fried rice. Turning off the burner, and turning her attention completely to Sasuke, while folding her arms in front of her as she leaned against the counter.

"I have done a lot of missions like this, even when I was in the Guardian Twelve. And I will not be alone; I will either have one of you, and Kakashi or your brother as a patron in the strip club. I trust in my teammates to watch my back, and I trust in everyone's ability. "

"But you don't know any of us?"

"I know more about you then you think Sasuke. I remember a young boy asking his brother to help him with his training, how you went with Itachi and watched him train and then ending up hurting your ankle. Or how Itachi would hold you as a baby when you started crying because there was a thunder storm and your parents wouldn't wake up because they didn't hear you're cry, but he did." She watched as shock crossed the young ninja's face as he listened to her tell him of things that she knew about him.

"How do you…"

"I know because I am one of your brother's best friends, and because sometimes I would sneak over to the Uchiha compound and stay with your brother."

"Like last night?"

"Yeah, like last night. Sorry, by the way that he didn't tell you or the fact that I didn't ask if you were okay with it."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders as he removed the skillet from the burner as he turned it off. "Didn't bother me any, I didn't even hear you. Besides I was starting to wonder about him, I mean brought a girl or two over but I haven't seen him bring one home since we have been back in the village."

"So, that's why your teammate called him a fag?"

"Sai. Hmm, well if you haven't noticed he's not all there?" He stated as he moved over to the cabinets and started pulling out dishes.

"Let Itachi get his own dinner," she said as he was about to get a third bowl and plate down.

He looked at her with his brow raised, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, he's a teme."

"I could have told you that one," he stated as he handed her a plate and bowl and started dishing out the food for themselves.

"Anyway, what do you mean that Sai isn't all there? I read his file and he seems to be a very skilled ninja, and very tactful when it comes to completing a mission and gathering information."

"Yes, but he is a former Foundation operative, so he doesn't know how to express emotions or socialize at all."

"Ah, that's why Itachi had to explain his and my relationship."

"Well, to be honest I was wondering about that as well but after it was explained I only have one question," he said as they both moved over to the kitchen table and sat down their food. He walked back in to the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator. "What do you want to drink? We have milk, juice and beer?"

"A beer, if it's cold."

Coming back over to the table with two beers in hand, handing one to her as he sat down.

"So, what was your one question?"

"Why do you do it?"

She looked over at Sasuke not fully understanding the question. "What do you mean, do it?"

"Have a relationship like that with my brother? I am just wondering because you are a beautiful woman; you could easily have any man you want. So, why have that type of relationship with him?"

"Straight to the point even though that's a little personal, Sasuke…," she stated in a somewhat shocked tone. She looked up and saw that Sasuke was about to say something, but she interrupted him before he could speak. "Though I guess you have a right to know, and besides you are a little easier to talk to then your brother sometimes…" She took a drink of her beer before she continued, "the reason I have the relationship with your brother and a few other friends of mine is because after a while you get lonely in this world of Shinobi. Of course you know this but, as for me; I have always been the seducer, though I may be very skilled at it I am not proud of it. That's why when it comes to a relationship of someone that I love I want the roles reversed. To separate the two feelings, the two personalities… Do you understand?"

She looked at him and could see him trying to understand what she had just said. "That still doesn't explain why the reason of the relationship?"

She couldn't help but smirk, she had hoped she could skirt around the truth of the subject but she was wrong in thinking she could fool an Uchiha. "Because someone holds my heart already, though he doesn't know he does, though I could tell him how I felt or make the first step."

"But then you would be the seducer."

"Exactly, and that is something I do not wish become in a relationship like the one I hope to have with him. So, until he realizes my feelings or develop feelings for me on his own, I take comfort in the friends I hold close to me."

"I guess I can understand that."

She couldn't help but smile at Sasuke; he showed her that he had accepted her and that he trusted her. They continued throughout dinner with small talk here and there about different things but ended up talking about the mission ahead. Just as they finished dinner, Itachi finally made his way out of the bedroom; he went over to the kitchen and noticed the pans and skillet held enough food for him.

"Why didn't you let me know dinner was ready?"

"Because we didn't want your company," she said in a heated tone, she looked over to Sasuke; who was back on the sofa watching the news. "Sasuke, where's the bathroom."

"Down the hall, second door to the left. You can use the shower if you want, if you don't have anything you can use my spare items, in the second draw to the right in the cabinet sink."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem."

With that she left the room.

"You must have really pissed her off, what did you do?"

"Opened my mouth when I probably should have kept it shut, did she talk to you?"

"Yeah, but not about what you did and no, I am not telling you anything about what we talked about. We talked, and I have come to understand and respect her. So, I will not betray her trust and discuss what we talked about with you. Though if I was you, I would apologize to her before the mission starts or it's going to be hell for you," with that said he turned his attention back to the news, getting the forecast for the next couple of days for the mission.

"Tell me something I don't know," he quietly responded as he started getting him some food. He heard the shower start running, and thought it would probably be a bad idea to try and apologize right then. He decided to fix him his portion of food, and wait to see what would happen.

It had been several hours now on the road, heading towards the Land of Moon. Still the silence stretched between the two; neither would look at the other, the others could feel the air around them was filled with anger and tension. The others looked to Sasuke for answers but, he just shrugged and continued on.

Misa held up her fist, making the group come to a halt. Kakashi came up beside her; she scanned the area with her eyes, she did not see anything but she knew that the group was near, she could smell them.

"What is it, Misaki?"

"The scent of sand and wood is in the air, you should smell it too, Kakashi." She knew who it was but she did not expect them to meet up with her teams here, but in the Land of Moon. "This day keeps getting better and better…," she said in an irritated tone as she jumped to the forest floor.

The others followed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Let's take a small break, we have been going more than six hours now," she said as she made her way over to a tree and sat down leaning against it.

"We can continue on, why make us stop," the pineapple ponytail Shinobi said.

Misa looked at the Nara boy, and she knew he was like his father planning and strategizing everything making sure everything was thought out and everyone would stay alive. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out a volume of Ichi Ichi, the very volume about her and began to read. "Because the third group is close, they should be here in about thirty minutes or so. I thought they would meet us in The Land of Moon but it seems the captain of the group wishes to have words with me…"

"How do you know that, Misa," Sasuke asked as he walked up in front of her.

She couldn't help but smile, "Because knowing him; he's a little pissed at me, probably going to say something like I shouldn't be on this mission and probably try and drag me back to the Leaf while the rest of you finish the mission without me."

"Will he be able to?"

She looked at Sasuke after he asked her the question; an evil grin grew upon her face with the hint of mischief in her eyes. "It's going to be fun for him to try, especially in the mood I'm in."

She watched as Sasuke and a few others in the group glance over to Itachi; who looked at her with fury in his eyes then stocked off to another tree that was a good distance away from her. She shrugged her shoulders, and went back to the book as if she didn't care. She watched out of her preferable vision Sasuke sat down next to her against the tree. She could tell he was a little on edge after what she had explained to him, but loud enough for the others to hear as well. The rest of the group stayed close to her but not as close as Sasuke.

"So, is this going to continue throughout the mission, you and Itachi I mean," Sasuke said in a low tone.

"Probably not, but until he learns not to bring up a pacific topic and someone then it will continue, I would have thought your brother was smarter than that but it looks like I was wrong," she said in a whisper as she flipped a page and continued reading.

"I take it; it was the topic we were talking about last night over dinner?"

"Yes, it was. He knows who it is and he mentioned the fact that I had yet done anything about it. You know why I haven't I thought your brother was smart enough to figure out why I haven't but it looks like you are smarter in the area of listening and understanding then your brother."

"Hm… well, he has never been the brightest on that fact. He could have told me about things before taking out our clan and everything but he didn't. He chose to keep me in the dark and then have me hate him for something that was ultimately the right choice to save the village."

She cringed at the memory of that time, everything that was happening then… Sasuke must have seen her reaction, because he turned his attention fully to her.

"What?"

"…"

"Misaki?"

She looked over at Itachi; he was facing away from her talking to Sakura, and she took a deep breath before turning to Sasuke. She saw concern in his dark pools, and she couldn't afford to not tell him; he had a right to know.

"I was remembering when that was happening, I actually afford myself into doing the deed so that Itachi could stay in the village and raise you but he wouldn't let me. I was planning on leaving the village anyway because of the topic we talked... I was going to my father to ask to do the mission, when your brother stopped me and made me swear not to say or do anything. Of course I kept that promise he was basically my only true friend besides…" she couldn't continue what she was going to say, it brought up too much terrible feelings. "I was so angry afterwards because what people were saying about him, that I took the Feudal Lords offer and left."

Everyone except Itachi looked at her as if she had grown another head; she took a deep breath to calm herself some from the terrible memories during that time. Then rustling noises came from behind Sasuke and her; she didn't need to turn around to see the three that emerged from the trees.

There stood the three Sand siblings, Gaara stood in front of Temari and Kankuro with his arms folded in front of him staring at Misaki. She ignored him, staring at her book as if she was reading it, though she wasn't. She was waiting for him to say something, she knew that he was staring her as if he was going to kill her; the anger that was radiating off him was extremely heavy.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Misaki?"

She turned to him then, looking as innocent as she could, holding up her book.

"What does it look like I am doing, Gaara… I'm reading while we waited for you guys to show up, though I thought we would be meeting you in the Land of Moon instead of halfway to the coast," she said as she glanced to Temari looking for her to answer the unspoken question. Temari just shook her head and pointed at her younger brother.

"Grrr… You damn well know what I mean, Misaki!" He said as he walked directly in front of her, staring intently at her. "The last time you went up against Toshi, your whole undercover group was whipped out and you yourself were nearly dead!"

The fact that he brought up her old team and the fact she almost died had her pissed beyond belief. She was on her feet inches from Gaara's face as she stared murderous at him.

"If you want to talk about this, then let's take this somewhere else," she said harshly as she stuffed the novel back in her hip pouch. She ran and then jumped up into the trees, going a little distance away from the groups before descending again to a very small clearing in the forest floor. Gaara jumped down beside her and continued to stare at her with murderous intent.

"Go ahead and speak your mind here… but nothing you say will make me turn back," she said sternly as she folded her arms in front of her as she faced the Kazekage.

He stared at her a long time before he finally spoke, "What makes you think that you can take him down when you couldn't last time?"

"Simple. One: I'm not going in blind like I had before, two: I have a very skilled team that I know I can trust, unlike before, three: things have changed since three years ago Gaara." She watched as he shook his head at her, and then walked up to her only stand a few inches in front of her. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders, which drew her attention to him. She watched as a mixer of emotions played across his face before a small gentle smile graced his pale complexion.

"At least you asked me to be here this time, instead of me having to save you again," he said with a small amount of humor behind the words.

She could feel her face draw and her brows frown as she grew a slit aggravated, he knew that she didn't like to sound or be viewed as helpless. She shoved him away, which barely moved him and besides it was in a playful manner. She walked away from him a few feet before turning around the face him.

"What is it with you and Itachi? Thinking I'm helpless or ignorant because I have or have not done something… Kami, I need to find some other friends that don't pry…" she thought about it then, and an image popped in her head of 'Genma'; the village playboy. She quickly shook her head, and sighed with defeat. "Nope, I would whether be stuck with you and Itachi then him… Oh, Kami I feel like I'm going to be sick," she said in a very weak voice.

She heard him chuckle at her sickening expression, it annoyed her even more. "If you don't stop I swear you are going to send you flying through this clearing back to the others, if you get my meaning."

Gaara held up his hands in a sign of truths, as he walked towards her once again, "Why are you in such a bad mood? What happened?"

As Gaara and Misaki had their little talk the others had started a fire for something to eat during their break. Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, and Kankuro sat by the fire and chatted about various things, while Shikamaru, Itachi, Sai, Temari, and Kakashi talked about the mission that lay ahead.

Sasuke had stayed where he was gazing off in the direction that Gaara and Misa had went, he knew nothing would happen between to the two, or at least he hoped. Though he had not known Misaki long, he felt that he could trust her and they were becoming fast friends like Naruto and he had when team seven was first formed. Even though there wasn't the rivalry there like there was with him and Naruto, he could tell that the feeling of siblings he had with Naruto was the same with Misa. So, the strong instinct to protect her was there. He kept alert and trying to listen for any tale, tale signs of fighting or anything.

Suddenly there was a deep howl that came from somewhere close, everyone grew silent and alert. A few moments later Gaara and Misa came rushing toward everyone, the frantic look on Misa's face had Sasuke on his feet.

"Everyone but…," Misa stopped and scanned the group and she glanced over at Itachi then over to Kakashi. "Everyone but Kakashi take cover quickly."

"What's going on, Misa?" Sasuke questioned as he stepped toward her.

"No time to explain; just take cover if or when I give the signal you'll know what to do. Now go!"

Quickly everyone except Kakashi and Misa grabbed their things and took cover. She swiftly walked over to her former captain.

"How quickly can you get dressed in civilian clothes?"

"Quickly, I guess if the situation requires me to."

"Trust me, it does." She said as she grabbed her bag and went to a nearby bush, and began stripping off her ninja gear. Not caring if anyone from her unit saw because several of the outfits she had with her showed off her assets. Changing in a shorter boy cut black shorts, an extremely low cut v neck cream skin tight mid drift muscle tee, (a type where the v neck stopped, was where the end of the shirt stopped. Only having a strip of fabric between the valley of her breast and gradually the fabric got wider to cover her breast.) and she pulled black ankle length black skirt that had slits going all the way up to the waist band of the skirt; both the skirt and shorts hung low on her hips. Last slipping on a black pair of opened toed heel sandals that went up to her knees (kinda like what Sakura wears but more hookerish.) Stuffing her gear in her bag and grabbing it rushing out from behind the bushes.

She wanted to stop dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on Kakashi wearing a skin tight black muscle tee that had a mask attached to it, baggy khaki color cargo pants, a simple eye patch covering his sharingan and regular black sandals sitting down with his back leaning against a tree with his trusty novel out. She tossed her bag beside his and walked over to him and sat down in his lap, that startled him.

She winked as a coy playful smile creped on her lips as she leaned down, as she was leaning down she saw his body relax but the look in his opened eye was strained as if he wasn't sure or he was in pain. She leaned down until she felt his warmth of his skin from his cheek touch hers and his breath ghost across the nape of her neck. She wanted to let the pleasurable shiver run through her body, but she restrained from it happening.

"There is a group of men coming this way that might know me and might have some information. So, I need you to act like you want to be here and that you are my guard until I reach my new job in the Land of Moon. I know this is sudden and I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable captain." She whispered into his ear.

"You need to stop calling me that when you are nervous, Misaki. Call me by name or by Tenko that is my name for this mission. And…" She felt him move then suddenly felt his hands on her skin at her waist, lifting her up so she could straddle him. He placed her down after she did that though wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer so that her chest was crushed against his steel one. Inches from his face, he smiled and leaned into her like she had done to him earlier, mimicking her actions, and continued. "And it's not going to be hard to convince anyone that I am a guard and that I want to be here… Remember I am a student of Jiraiya's teachings…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, well if it isn't the Burakku Bara (black rose/ or black thorns)," a deep voice called out at the two.

Misaki pulled away from Kakashi, giving him a wink before turning her attention to the group that had entered the small camp site. A coy smile was upon her face as she stared at the three men that were in civilian clothing. Though she knew from her past that they were mercenaries for hire at the top price, she hoped that Kakashi remembered the code when they were in ANBU. She signed in to his skin with her fingers, '_Careful these guys are mercenaries very skilled. Keep on your guard_.'

"Jin, Banku, Mesu, long time no see… Where have you guys been? I haven't seen you since that little mishap in the Cloud?"

"Here and there, you know how it goes for us, what about you?" the thin one with a bald head said.

"The same, you know after that mishap I was fired and had to find another place to dance. It's your entire fault," she said with a fake pout turning back to Kakashi. He quirked a brow at her acting skill and the casual way she was acting around these guys. Luckily she was blocking him from their view; she just rolled her eyes at him, assuming what he was thinking.

"Oh, Bara don't be like that…. I promise we'll make it up to you if your friend doesn't mind, that is?" the more stocky one of the group said with a chestier grin upon his face as he stepped forward toward her.

She put a finger to her chin as she looked up toward the sky, giving the impression that she was deep in thought but she knew what these guys were capable of doing from other undercover missions she had done, she had seen the girls they had been with, the girls afterwards would be sporting bruises and cuts meaning they were rough and abusive to the girls and there was no why in hell she would let this scheme go that far. She knew Kakashi and the rest of her team wouldn't let it go that far either but, she needed to seem interested to see if they had any information about the mission or anything else that would cause trouble for the Shinobi Alliance. She looked back at Kakashi as she signed into his skin, 'We_ have to find out if they know anything about the mission ahead or anything that might threaten the Alliance. So, please follow my lead…_' He winked at her letting her know that he understood before she turned back to the newcomers.

She answered with a smile, "I don't think Tenko would mind, would you Tenko?"

"Not at all, you seem to know more about Bara then me maybe you could tell me how to get her to loosen up and let me in…"

The men chuckled, the stocky man of the group grinned as he answered Kakashi, "I'm sorry friend but we are the wrong sex for her."

Both of Kakashi's brows shot up in surprise from the man's statement then he turned and looked at Misaki. "Really?"

She gave a shy grin for all to see as she answered, "You guys know that if I were into men that all of you, especially you; Tenko would be at the top of my list but Kitsune is my only girl. She is very jealous."

"So where is your spit fire blonde?" the thin bald one said.

"Just to let you know Jin, Kitsune is waiting for me in the Land of Moon where my next job is. Tenko here is my guard until I get there. I was giving him a freebie because he has been so kind to little old me to keep me safe for Kitsune. It is the least I can do."

She signed into his skin, '_I am going to distract them, and you have Shikamaru ready with his shadow possession just in case they are able to resist my ability._' She felt his body go tense before she felt him sign back, '_Be careful._'

A small smile graced her face as she got up from Kakashi's lap; she made her way over to the three men, not even glancing back to Kakashi when she gave him a way out of the small camp.

"Tenko, do you mind getting some water. I wouldn't mind having some tea before I perform for all of you?"

"Sure, Bara…"

"Don't worry we'll make sure nothing happens to her while you are gone," the stocky said as his eyes roamed over Misaki's body like a hungry predator, the other two as well looked at her much the same.

He did not like leaving Misaki there by herself but he trusted her and her abilities, but the deep burning sensation in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away. He saw the way those men were looking at her, he wanted to do nothing but end their lives right then. He shook himself from the thoughts and feels; he had to focus on locating Shikamaru. He quickly scanned the trees and brushes behind the campsite, hoping that someone had noticed him.

Without them making a sound, everyone from the unit was there in front of him; he quickly relied what Misaki wanted to be done. Sasuke handed Kakashi a bamboo canteen that was like the one he was holding, but his was empty and Sasuke's was full of water.

"I saw," was the only thing he said and Kakashi knew what he was saying. Sasuke had stayed closer than the rest he guessed and used his Sharingan to understand the messages that he and Misaki were sending each other. He nodded his thanks, and then started to head back to the campsite.

She had a sway to her hips as she walked over to the three devilish men, starting with Jin; the bald headed man on the left. She slowly ran her fingers up his arm as she continued to move, holding her gaze with Jin but never taking her vision from the three. "Why don't you three come and sit by the fire. Tenko should be back soon with the water to make me some tea and then I'll start a show for you three," she said seductively as she moved to Banku in the middle running her fingers along his shoulders.

"Why wait for him, when you can start the show for us now,?" he questioned as he watched her move over to Mesu, running her fingers across his shoulders and down his arm until she was back in front of them.

She pouted at them before responding, "You wouldn't want me to perform for you while my mouth was dry now would you?"

"No, we wouldn't want that would we; boys?"

"No, we wouldn't Jin. That's why we have something for you to drink right here, Bara," Banku; the stocky one of the group said as he reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it.

"Boys, you know I don't do that… but, I'm willing to try once…," she said with a smirk as she knelt in front of Banku, bracing herself hands on Jin and Mesu thighs. While she had their attention drawn, she let her chakra flow in a small amount into Jin and Mesu. Immobilizing both but having them able to stand perfectly still as if they were watching the show unfold, she saw out of the corner of her eye the shadow tentacles reach out and attached to Banku's shadow. She smirked as she stood up.

"What the hell is this?"

She couldn't help the smirk that grew upon her face, "You think I would honestly belittle myself into pleasuring men such as you. You know nothing at all about me, Banku… Now let's see what you have been up to…"

She stepped closer to him, and placed a hand on either side of his face as she closed her eyes. Slowly memories came flowing through her, some trivial things to horrible images that even she, a seasoned former ANBU agent, had her stomach turning with bile.

Slowly images filled her mind that caught her interest, the three of them were in a small room, sitting at a table and with them was the man; Toshi. The very man she and her unit were looking for, though she could not see him, but his voice was unmistakable. They were discussing the new shipping route for his deadly drug and how he modifying it to where he could add it to water supplies, only attacking and killing Shinobi. Toshi stated that the three men were to go through the five Great Nations and find the easiest most unguarded route to smuggle it in. After they sent him the detailed route, he would send a group of men in those routes and meet them with the drug. They were to add it in the water supply, wanting to kill out all the in villages that were Shinobi, killing out all who could fight him or whoever that Toshi was working for... She gathered by the way Toshi was attacking he had graduated himself to be a leader of something, not the underling he was three years ago.

Backtracking to the very beginning of the memory and slowly adding more chakra into herself and into Banku, she was able to cast an image of the memories into a genjutsu so the others in her unit could see what she had seen. After a few minutes, they all had viewed the memory completely, she tried to hold herself upright but she had exhausted her chakra. Her eyes opened for a moment as the world tilted, and then darkness once again…

**She watched her red haired Sensei clutch onto her newborn baby; she watched her weep as blood still slowly ran down her mouth.**

"**Sensei" she called to her unsure what to do but the urge to want to save her sensei so she could raise her child and be the happy family with the Yodaime like she had heard her talk about since she had found out that she was pregnant.**

"**Misaki, come…"**

**She walked slowing over to the bed where both; mother and son laid. She watched as her sensei gentle caressed her newborns cheek as he lightly napped beside his mother. "Misaki, I want you to promise me that after I leave this world you will help Minato raise Naruto. Tell him stories about me, and if it's not too much trouble could you use your special gift to showing him who is his mother really was. Can you do that for me, Misaki?"**

"**Don't talk like that, sensei. You'll be fine; I know that Yodaime will make sure of that. You need to stop speaking and save your strength… everything will be okay… Please, sensei! I have lost my mother tonight… Yodaime, Naruto and I can't lose you. I can't lose you too..." She said in a quivering voice as her knees gave way and dropped down beside the bed as she held on to some of her sensei's long threads of crimson hair, gently combing her fingers through like she use to as a small child when she was scared.**

"**Misaki; you are a fine Shinobi and I am proud to be your sensei but you very well know that the Nine Tailed Fox has been released from my body; I will shortly slip from this world into the next. My only regret will be leaving Minato and Naruto behind and not seeing what a fine man and Shinobi he will grow up into… I need you to be strong like I have taught you to be and I need you to be here for Naruto… Can you promise this to your sensei?"**

"**HAI, I promise sensei… I promise," her voice broke as she made her promise and a river of tears ran down her face…**

She woke with the memory fresh in her mind, a lone tear rolled down her cheek, she tried to reach up and wipe it away but she had no strength in her body. A gloved hand reached up and did it for her; she glanced to the side of her trying to focus in the dark.

"You were talking about her, so I thought I would come over and join you," a smooth voice said, she knew that voice anywhere. '_Kakashi._'

"Thank you," she said quietly as she relaxed knowing she wouldn't be able to move for a while. "I seem to think about her most when… when I do that ability to that extent." She turned her head to the side not wanting to see the concern and displeasure she knew would be in his lone grey eye.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that, Misaki. You of all people know the meaning of teamwork and what would happen if…,"his voice broke off not wanting to think about losing another teammate. How all the years he believed his best friend had died and how he beat himself up for it until recently during the war where he found out that, Obito was alive and the one that released the Nine Tails during Naruto's birth and started down the path of EVIL and Revenge…

He felt the light touch of warmth on his hand; he looked down and saw that Misaki pushed herself so that she could touch his hand. He gently gripped onto her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We have all lost someone, Kakashi; you are not the only one. I know how you feel, I still to this day beat up myself about sensei, how I wasn't strong enough to save her… if I had trained with Tsunade before that day, how I could have possible saved her and she would still be alive and able to see how much her son has grown into a fine man and Shinobi," she said with a heavy grief laced in voice as she looked across the camp at Naruto; who was laughing at something that Choji and Kankuro had been arguing about.

"There was no way to save Lady Kushina."

"And there was no way to save Obito from his fate, Kakashi… It is time to let our burdens we have been storing up inside of us go. We; both had no control of the outcomes…"

"She is right, young one…," said a deep gravel like voice that came from behind them hide in the brushes and the dark cover of the night. Everyone was on their feet ready to attack.

"Stand down! They're with me," she said in the strongest voice she could use.

Slowly three larger animal figurers (twice the size of the average wolf) emerged; dark grey ebony wolf, a two toned white with grey spots on her mussel wolf, and a tri-colored brown wolf came into the fire light. The white one walked up to Misaki and nuzzled her face.

"Are you safe my lady?"

"Hai, Fubuki (snow storm) I am fine. I just used too much chakra, I just need rest. What have you and the others found out?"

The large ebony one walked up to her and sat down, and nuzzled her side touching her with his nature chakra, deciding she was alright before speaking, "Everything is quite, no one is around at all, they were the only ones in the area. Peace still remains, quite yourself; my lady and rest. We will keep watch; you all have a long journey ahead. You need your strength."

"We will need your strengths as well, Kokuei (dark shadow), Akikaze (autumn breeze), and you as well Fubuki," she spoke quietly as she relaxed farther knowing that everything would be alright during the night.

She felt the big fury ball ease her up so that her head laid on his side as he laid down, he nuzzled the other side of her face as he gently whined. "You had us worried, kaa-san. Why must you always worry us?"

She nuzzled into Akikaze fury to try and make him feel better, "I'm sorry, pup," she said gently before she drifted off in a light sleep.

"Kaa-san," Kakashi questioned the smaller wolf; who let Misaki use his body as a pillow.

The white wolf named, Fubuki looked at him with knowing clear blue eyes, a shade lighter than Misaki's. "Lady Misaki found Akikaze in the dessert in the Land of Wind two years ago and she took him in and raised him. He was weak and dehydrated and she brought him back from death almost, from then on he has called her kaa-san. We all owe her our lives, so now we are her companions and will always protect her, Hatake-san."

"You know me?"

The ebony wolf answered him, "We know all about Lady Misaki's friends and people she holds dear to her heart. Such as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha over there and the young man there she calls her little brother that she raised until the elders of your village said she could not involve herself with him anymore. She was heartbroken, she wanted to keep the promise of her sensei and of your Fourth Hokage, to show the boy love and kindness that they had showed her, but she could not. That was the first step into to her wanting to leave the village, then came the Uchiha mission and that was the last thread that was broke to make her choose to leave."

Kokuei grew quiet a moment as he studied the members of his lady's unit, some he knew, some he knew by stories his lady would tell and then there were a few did not know. But he knew that his Lady trusted these Shinobi so, he too would trust them. "Lady Misaki has been through a lot since that time… The man you are seeking was once a member of her unit in the Guardian Twelve they were sent on a similar mission to find out who was making a terrible deadly drug in the Land of Fire. All was known about the mysterious person is that he targeted young beautiful women, tortured them in various ways then injected a deadly mixture into their blood stream and then afterwards marking their dead bodies with an exotic flower. Lady Misaki discovered that the flower he marked their bodies with was a key to the deadly mixture that caused their deaths. As she got closer to finding out whom the mysterious person was he would move his killing spree to another land. He last appeared in the Kazekage's land before he became Kazekage. The council asked for aid in find whom was doing this killing to the Federal Lord; he automatically sent Lady Misaki and her team uncover to investigate. She and two other young women of her unit went undercover in what you humans call a strip club; one by one the women disappeared. Lady Misaki ordered her team to return, leaving her and one other she trusted to remain to carry out the mission. Though she should have not trusted him… Her heart clouded her logic and it cost her."

He bowed his head in regret of the painful memories of then, he had argued with her several times about staying with her but she would not allow it. After he found out what happened he vowed he would never leave her side again…

"Who was this person she trusted and why," Sai asked the season wolf as he saw the regret in his light emerald eyes.

Kokuei looked up at the young man that was dressed in a fashion that his Lady use to wear when he first met her. "His name is Toshi Yu; he is a very skilled young man in taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu. I believe the reason why Lady Misaki trusted him and did not see the evil that resided in him was because when he was around her he acted laid back, lazy even. His intelligence's and strategy comprehension almost rivaled her own, and for some odd reason he read this book of perversion all the time. She would always say that he reminded her of someone from her village, someone she was close to and she missed." Itachi smirk as he looked over to Kakashi to see if he had put the clues that Kokuei relayed, together and figured out just who Misaki had been thinking about. Kakashi seemed as though he wasn't listening but gazing at the sleeping form of Misaki. He shook his head before he looked around the camp to notice anyone else got the clues. '_Let's see Gaara of course, she probably told him herself… who else… Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Temari, maybe Kankuro and Sai… that only left Choji, Naruto and Kakashi… Well, we'll see what Senpai does when he figures it out. I just hope he doesn't break her heart, she has been in love him for a very long time._'

Kokuei sighed deeply, before he looked over to Gaara. "Please, Lord Kazekage continue this tale where I cannot because my heart is filled with regret." Gaara gave a respectful bow to the wolf letting him know that he would do just that for him. "I will take watch over all of you so that you may rest," with that said Kokuei rose and walked off into the distance and began his watch over the unit.

Everyone turned to Gaara; who stared off at the seasoned wolf; whom he had grown to respect after the indecent that happened three years ago. All three of Misaki's wolf companions he respected because he knew that they would gladly give up their lives for their Lady and his friend. He turned and stared into the small campfire…

"After her unit left on her orders, Toshi and Misaki remained to continue the mission. Temari, Kankuro and I were there to receive Intel from her each day. Three days after her unit left, Temari went to meet up with Misaki at their usual meeting spot but she was not there. We knew something was wrong; Misaki never missed a meeting in less she left word about following a lead. We began searching for her, immediately we went to Toshi; he claimed that he had seen her earlier in the day and everything was fine. He was trying to push suspicion away from him, though I noticed certain things were different about him. At the time I thought nothing of it, we continued our search for her. Even after a week and three days of gathering all the information we could, we still didn't have a clue to where she was. The night we found her; she had used her jutsu to contact me and let me know in the area she was. And when we found her; she was close to death… She had been tortured worse than the other women, chakra depletion; you could tell by the look of her that she was his main goal. The message he left in her blood on the wall behind her was; 'I will not fade, I will return to break you for good.' After that he disappeared until now…"

"So, that's why you were upset with her for taking this mission," Sasuke questioned the tattoo young man.

"Yes. After she had healed she reviewed all the information, autopsies, photos and even the drug itself taking in the evil that was him and analyzing where she went wrong, what other choices she could've made. Second guessing herself; her leadership skills, it nearly tore her apart because she felt responsible for the women that died. She finally overcame some of the terror of the incident but she still blames herself, I am afraid that she will let her emotions and the revenge she seeks get in the way of the mission… plus, I believe that Toshi will try everything he can to finish what he started with her when he finds out she is there to find him."

"He will not lay a hand on her!" Naruto stated loudly as everyone turned to him in shock, he had not voiced much about the mission or about Misaki so; it surprised everyone to see the fire in his eyes that normally came from him when his friends were in danger. "He will not lay a hand on her; she was my mother's student and she was the first person to care for me, though I did not know." He looked over at the sleeping form of Misaki and he knew that would still protect her even if she wasn't his mother's student and if she didn't raise him for a time. "Even if those things didn't happen, I will protect her; she is from our village and the old man's daughter."

"There is no need for that Naruto…," she said in a quiet voice but enough for everyone to hear. She still had her eyes closed but, she had been listening the whole time. "There is another reason I am going on this mission, with me there Toshi will likely lose his composure and come after me."

"Meaning you are going to be the bait that lures him out," pointing out what Misaki meant, though her strategy would work, Kakashi did not feel right about it. The tight burning feeling in the pit of his stomach was back, he did not like the feeling or the situation.

"Hai, I will be the bait that lures that evil bastard out. Now everyone try and get some rest, we still have a long way to go…" as soon as she said that she turned over and faced away from everyone. "Kakashi…" she said quietly as she could so that only he could hear.

"Hmm…," he turned to her as he was about to get up.

"Would you mind staying a little longer…?"

"Sure is there something you wanted to talk about," he questioned as he eased himself back down in his previous sitting position against the tree beside her and Akikaze.

"Do you have my bag," he heard her say in a quiet tone, as if she was being quiet to let the others hear but, he could also tell that there was a lace of sleepiness mixed in her voice as well.

"Hai, it's right here. Do you need anything from it?" Reaching over beside the thick trunk of the tree he was leaning against, pulling her pack in front of him.

"In the right side pocket there is another small button pocket inside it, there is a necklace that I want you to have during this mission." She paused waiting to hear him to open the pockets and retrieve the necklace, when she didn't; she slightly turned to look over her shoulder at him. He was gazing at her with some unknown emotion in his eye. "It's a chakra necklace, I can use my jutsu to activate it, if something should happen like last time, the jewels will glow when you get close to me. It'll be easier to fine me and besides Gaara and you are in charge as the other teams. Gaara already has one, which is why I am giving you the other one."

She watched as he shrugged and began to retrieve the necklace, she turned back around and tried not to think about what Kokuei had said earlier. She figured that Kakashi would figure it out in a split second who she thought Toshi reminded her of, but it seemed like it hadn't.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were now on their way to the Land of Moon; currently they were on a boat that Gaara had chartered them to use to get to the island. She sat leaning against the frame of the boat, looking out at the sea wrapped up in the memory that had plagued her mind for the past night and day. It did not help her when the memory of Naruto declaring that Toshi would not lay a hand on her. The thoughts of her Sensei and Yodaime flashed through her mind, memories of being around them when she was a child and of course, training with Sensei.

A small smile crept on her face, didn't notice that Akikaze had raised his head and looked at her. But what she did notice was the light chatter that was going between Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Gaara. She turned looking at them; her smile grew as she heard Sasuke call Naruto a 'dolt' then Naruto stood up as if he was going to attack Sasuke.

"Naruto," she called out to him; he stopped and turned to her. "Can you come here a minute," she asked, knowing what she was about to do would please her Sensei and of course Yodaime.

She watched as he moved over to her, when he was beside her; she patted the spot in front her as she repositioned herself to face him. Hesitantly he sat down in front her; she had a wistful smile on her face. She laid her hands out with her palms face uppers.

"Naruto, I want to show you something, all you have to do is put your hands on top of mine."

"Misa; you just recovered…"

"It's alright little brother. The memories I want to show you are my own so it takes little chakra for me to use the jutsu unlike before when I was viewing someone else's memories. I have been wanting to show you these memories for a long time…" she couldn't help the sadness that crept into her voice.

Naruto looked at her a moment before nodded and placed his hands on top of hers…

It had been an hour now and still they had not moved, several times Naruto's face would gain an expression but that would be it. He knew what she was doing, showing him memories of his parents before they gave their lives for their son and the village. He knew that the memory of Yodaime and Lady Kushina was still strong in her mind, especially since the other day when she was recalling the last memory of Lady Kushina as she slept.

He tried not to let on that he was watching her to the others, but he couldn't help but watch her; she began to coax out feelings that he only experienced once before with ANBU operative from another village several years ago. Though the feelings he was experiencing with her were different, he couldn't put his finger on what was different, he just could tell that it was.

"OI!"

The shout of Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he refocused on the two; Naruto was standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Misaki; she was smiling.

"That was Kakashi-sensei wasn't it?"

He was interested now on what she showed him since it was about him, he watched as she nodded.

"Why couldn't I see his face? His mask was off, why you would block that, I wanna know what he looks like."

That shocked him, hardly anyone knew what he looked like and he couldn't remember when he had showed her his face. He watched as she stood up and began walking towards him, a beautiful smile was upon her angelic face and her sapphire eyes shinned with some unknown emotion.

"Sorry, I can't do that to Kakashi that would be wrong and betraying his trust he bestowed in me when he showed me his face. When he is ready, he'll show you…" She continued to walk towards him, when suddenly she stopped dead after Ino asked a question that had both him and her full blown red in the face.

"I guess he showed it to you when you guys slept together?"

He heard her voice quiver in embarrassment and something else he could not figure out, "Though it's not any of your business Ino, Kakashi and I have never slept together in any form or fashion."

"I am surprised you have not since you have admitted to sleeping with the fag, have you not asked him if your friendship could progress in the same way or does his reading of Ichi Ichi series displease you?"

"Why would that displease her; she is the main character in Ichi Ichi Mission," Kankuro said as he looked at Sai, he turned to look at Misaki when suddenly a kunai had imbedded itself mere cm's below his family jewels.

"Damn, I missed…," they heard Misaki say before she opened the door that lead under the deck where small cabins were located for them to rest. "Gaara, kill your brother for me, will you? I'm going to lay down." Kakashi heard her say quietly, Gaara heard her as well and pinned his brother with a murderous glare like he use to when he was younger. Kakashi studied Misaki; she looked ill as if she had seen her best friend killed or something. She paused a moment, he saw her turned slightly towards him but stopped halfway through and just continued in the lower deck.

After a few moments Gaara walked over to his brother and pulled out the kunai, Temari was there as well, she knocked Kankuro over the head. A large lump formed where she hit him; he stood up and looked at Temari.

"What was that for?"

"You BAKA! Seriously, do you ever think? Misaki has never liked the fact that she was in that damn book, let alone wanting everyone know about it."

"Why? That's a pretty hot book especially…" he couldn't finish because both; Temari and Gaara hit him over the head.

"Baka, it's because the whole story was based off of that undercover mission and Jiraiya made it out that he…" Gaara pointed a finger at Kakashi, "saved her and then died. Kami, think Kankuro; you are a jonin use your head!" Gaara hit him again before he turned around and followed after Misaki.

She heard him approach the cabin where she was, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

"Go away Gaara…" she said in a quivering voice, though she tried not to let her voice come out like that but, it did. She sat there staring out the small window she had open as she smoke a cigarette to try a calm down her unyielding nerves. She felt like hiding away for a while but, it seemed as though that wouldn't happen since Gaara had not listened to her. He entered her room and sat down on the edge of the bed, she could feel his eyes upon her.

"I told you to go away."

"What kind of friend would I be if I left my friend alone when I know she is distressed…?"

"The kind that respects his friend's wishes, and leaves her be to drown in embarrassment and regret on some choices she has made."

"There is no reason for you to be embarrassed, Misaki. You did not ask or tell Jiraiya to write that book, he did that for his own perverted reasons, and as for the comment that Ino made… I believe in her own way, she was trying to enlighten Kakashi on how you feel about him."

She turned and looked at Gaara with fury in her eyes, "If I wanted help in letting Kakashi know how I felt then I would have told him myself, but instead I kept it to myself because I wanted him to develop feelings for me; I did not want to throw myself at him or influence him in anyway. If by chance he didn't develop feelings for me, then that would be fine with me as well, as long as he is happy…" her voice became quiet as she looked back out at the sea. "As long as he is happy, then it doesn't matter whether he ever returns my feelings. He has been through a lot in his life; I just want him to be happy."

"What about your happiness, Misaki? Seems to me that you have given up on yourself?"

Took a draw from her cigarette, still looking out at the distant sea, "Maybe I have Gaara, maybe I have. I have seen and done a lot in my life. There are a lot of things that I am not proud of, so many things I wish I could have done differently."

"You are speaking of the last time you faced Toshi, are you not?"

"If I was not so blindly trusting him, then maybe I could have seen him for what he really is a cold-blooded murder. I could have saved several lives if I wasn't so blind," she said in a sad tone as took the last draw of her cigarette then holding it out the window, rubbing the paper of the cigarette until the last of the tobacco left the paper, then tossed the filter in the waste basket. "Gaara could please just leave me alone for a while."

She didn't wait for him to answer as she laid down on the bed, facing away from him. She felt him touch her bicep and give it a gentle squeeze before he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He stood just right outside her door; he had heard everything she said to Gaara. It disturbed him at the thought that Misaki had given up on herself, from his experience when anyone; whether it be a Shinobi or civilian, if they gave up on themselves then they were as good as dead. They became careless, and made rash decisions which caused their deaths and sometimes others deaths as well.

Though he was taken back at the thought of her caring about him so, caring whether or not he was happy. He had not thought about if he was happy or not, he never really thought about anything except for the missions he was given, protecting the village and when the new Ichi Ichi book would be released. But now that he thought about it, it seemed he really didn't have much of a life outside those three things… those and the next challenge Guy would come up with.

When Gaara came out of her room, he looked directly at him, a calm expression was on the Kazekage's face, and he knew that Gaara had sensed him outside the room the whole time. The only reason Misaki had not was because her emotions were all over the place. As Gaara walked passed him, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know if you have feelings for her but as you know now, she has had deep feelings for you for a long time now. It is now up to you; Kakashi. Whatever you decide, keep in mind all she wants is for you to be happy because she cannot bare to see you go through anymore hardship then you already have in your life… Whatever you decide, know that she will always be at your side that is just how she is."

After that Gaara left, leaving him in the corridor. He stood there a moment to analyze everything that had happened in the pass moments then he thought hard about a relationship he could possibly have with Misaki. He had never been in a relationship before, the only thing close that could possibly be called that was with the ANBU kunoichi that came into the village years back but even then that was nothing like what he could have with Misaki. The question now that laid before him is, 'if' he wanted that kind of relationship.

Ever since Misaki had returned and he saw her at Itachi's that morning, he could not stop thinking about her. She plagued his mind while he was awake or a sleep, and when he had left her at the camp with those three men, his instincts told him to go back to her. To make sure she was safe, and then after she used up most of her chakra and passed out, he was there to catch her before she fell to the ground. He had been the one to make sure she was safe, and he stayed at her side the whole time while she slept from exhaustion.

He sighed heavily, and then looked at the door that leaded to the woman that had his intelligent mind and unknown heart in turmoil. He knew she wanted to be left alone, but he could not. Pushing away from the wall, and turned to the door… '_Here we go.'_

He opened the door and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. She was faced away from him but he could tell that she was sleeping, the even rhythm of her breathing and because she had not turned around or protested him being there. He slowly walked over and sat down on the bed as gently as possible to not wake her. Reaching down and removing his sandals and placed them on the floor beside the small bed. He propped his back up against the wall, and stretched his legs out on the bed. He turned a little and looked down at her, he studied her.

She looked at ease in her slumber, unlike earlier when she was upset. Her cheeks did not have the light pink tint to them; her brow was not drawn from her anger. No she was in complete peace.

"Ka…shi…"

If he hadn't been sitting beside her and watching her, he probably would have thought it was his imagination play tricks on him to farther trouble his mind. But he saw her beautiful light colored rosy lips move and say his distorted name. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he liked the fact that she was thinking about him, possibly dreaming about him. '_Yes, I believe I would like to begin a relationship with her, though I am not sure how it works fully. I'm sure we'll learn together, but right I want to be here with her as she sleeps._'

He laid down on his side facing her and wrapped his arm around her waist gently pulling her against his chest, that's when he felt her move.

"This better not be some sick joke…,"she said in a quiet strained voice as if she was holding back her anger.

He leaned forward letting her ebony locks tickle his face that wasn't covered by his mask, "I wouldn't do that to you; Misaki." He spoke in a low tone as he tightened his grip around her waist, hoping that she believed him and not try to cause any physical harm to him for wanting to lay with her. For wanting to have her in his arms…

"Did one of them suggest that you come down here and talk to me, captain?"

'_There she goes again with the captain; I guess I am going to have to remind her not to call me that._' He gently started to turn her over to face him, she did not protest. When he looked in her eyes he noted a hint of fear, but also her face held a pleading expression. He smiled, though she probably couldn't tell because his mask was still on. He leaned forward until their cheeks were touching; he let his breath caress her ear.

"I thought I told you about calling me captain when you are nervous, Misaki…" He said again in a low tone, he felt her tense in arms. "I guess I will have to remind you not to call me that." He then placed a small kiss under her ear; he heard and felt her gasp. He continued to place kisses on her neck and her jaw, he moved up to her chin and then pulled away, and looked at her.

"Do I have to keep reminding you or will you be calling me by my name from now on," he asked the question, half of him hoped she would call him captain again and the other half wanted to hear her say his name. He could see the battle playing in her mind because her face and eyes held an expression of confusion. Finally she spoke but not giving him an answer…

"I believe that was a loaded question, I cannot decide right now because you have worked my nerves to no end from just kissing me."

He smiled widened at her honesty, but to have her completely at his mercy because she could not think correctly from just a few kisses. That boosted his ego. He decided then to let her know a few things, but first he wanted to make her believe that he was here because he wanted to be here. He reached up and pulled down his mask then capturing her lips in a slow steady kiss. At first she didn't respond, he nipped at her bottom lip, letting her know this wasn't one of her dreams. He was real and right here with her in his arms kissing her. He felt her hands glide up his arms until they wrapped around his neck, gently pulling him closer to her. He complied but still held himself up off of her so that his weight would not hurt her.

Then she moaned against his lips, the sudden coil of heat he hadn't noticed before tightened within him, sending jolts of pleasure towards his now growing erection. He pulled away, giving her one more small kiss before leaning back to look down at her. Her eyelids was heavy, and she was lightly gasping for air, he knew then that she was just as turned on as he was. He caressed her face with his hand, trying to coax her from her ecstasy back to reality so that they may talk about this. It took a few moments before he saw her breath even again and her eyes refocus, she looked up at him. Her eyes shinned with a new light; she slid one hand down to his chest. It caused a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"Misaki."

"Hmm…"

"I want to ask you a few things before anything else happens?"

"Okay."

"I understand now, that you have felt like this for a long time but why exactly did you not tell me or express how you felt? I would not have seen it as you suggesting or throwing yourself at me, you are not like that."

He watched as she turned and looked towards the wall of the boat, she bite her lower lip, he could tell she was nervous again. He gently turned her to look at him once more.

"Tell me…"

She looked into his lone stone eye; it shined with curiosity and what seemed like concern, it was her turn now to reassure him. An affectionate smile graced her lips as she looked onto the man that she had been in love with since she was a small girl, "It's because something you once said when you were younger, before you became a jonin and the mission to the Kannabi Bridge. Obito asked you silly questions about what you thought of Rin, I guess trying to find out if you liked her. You were ignoring him because you were reading a book about lightening jutsu. I guess you finally got tired of him pestering you, because you finally answered. You said you did not like girls that were too forward about their feelings, and that could not defend themselves against an enemy, only relying on their comrades to save them. From that day on, I kept my feelings to myself and trained constantly so I would never be a burden to you if you ever developed feelings for me."

She watched as a sad expression came upon his face, she playful smacked his chest. "Don't Kakashi. Don't think like that, you are thinking if you hadn't said that then we could have possible realized this earlier. And you are also thinking about Obito and Rin." She watched as a shocked expression came upon his face as she told him what he was thinking.

She took advantage of that, leaning up and kissing him, she pulled back and laid back against the pillow before the kiss got intense again. She knew he wanted to talk so; she would hold her feelings back until she could let them go completely and show the amount of love she felt for him.

"Kakashi, like I said the other night it's time to let those burdens go, you cannot keep dwelling on the past or the future will slip right past you. So, do not think about what could have happened, think about what can happen now. What do you want to happen?"

"I believe I have already answered that question, Misaki."

"No, technically you haven't Kakashi. All you have done is crawl in bed with me and kiss me until I could not think straight. So, what is it that 'you' want?"

"Before I answer that question, I have one last question I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"Why do you care so much for me being happy and not yourself?"

"For the most part I am happy with my life but, there are something's that I am not proud of or wish I could have done differently. But as I just said to you, the time to put the burdens away, and not dwell on the past but look toward the future. And as for wanting you to be happy, I have witnessed many things you have went through, Kakashi. Your father's suicide, the belief of Obito's death, you accidently killing Rin during a mission, and the death of Yodaime, Obito actually being alive and trying to destroy the world… You have put all of their deaths on your shoulders and carried them around for a long time, I wish for you to remove their deaths from your shoulders because you were not responsible for their deaths, there is nothing that can change what is. Remove the burdens you have put on yourself and live Kakashi. They would want you to live your life to the fullest, since they themselves cannot. If not do it for yourself, do it for them, so they may rest in peace."

She could tell that he was thinking about what had said, she didn't mind the fact he was thinking, no she wanting him to think about it. So, she waited…

He could tell that she was not trying to upset him, or make it seem as if she did not care. No, she fully understood why he carried around these feelings of regret. He fully considered her words about it was time to let them go before they fully consumed him to where he would not have a future because he did not take a chance in letting anyone close to him again. '_I guess that is why I haven't had a relationship really… All because I was afraid that if I let anyone get close then I would lose them as well. I did not want to lose anyone ever again._' He refocused on the woman that lay beside him, she was staring out the opened window, waiting. A smirk graced his features, as he leaned down.

She must have noticed his movements because she turned towards him, just as he was mere inches from her face.

"I believe I will answer your question now…"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long? I thought he said he was going to talk with Misaki about the mission?" Naruto whined out the question to Sasuke; who was sitting down against the side of the boat ignoring the hyper-active teammate.

"Teme, are you listening?"

"I trying very hard not to listen to you; you knucklehead," Sasuke grounded out.

"Humph." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"It takes a while to work out all the details of a mission, Naruto. Be patient for once," Sakura said as she walked up to the two and glared at Naruto.

No one noticed that Gaara was leaning against the cabin area with a knowing smile upon his pale face. Only a few moments later, Kakashi and Misaki emerged from the door. Misaki looked over to Kankuro, and then to Gaara.

"I thought I asked you to kill the loud mouth?"

"You did, but you know I could not kill him no matter how dense he is."

Everyone watched as Misaki walked up to Kankuro, grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him up until his feet dangled in the air. Anger rolled off of her as she stared into his chocolate eyes, "If you ever mention that damn book again, I swear to Kami I will have every one of your precious puppets destroyed, understand?"

Everyone witnessed Kankuro gulp and nodded slowly, Misaki smiled sweetly as she lowered him to stand on his own.

"Good. Now, let's start talking about the mission."

"Aren't you worried about Kakashi-sansei saying anything about the book? He does read Jiraiya's entire books collection that he releases, surely he has read that one as well," Sai questioned as he stood up to walk over and join the rest of the group.

Everyone saw that Kakashi and Misaki looked at each for a moment before Misaki said anything, "Well, will you be saying anything about the book?"

Kakashi smiled showing his frowning eye as one of his hands rubbing the back of his head, in an innocent gesture. "I believe I value my life enough to know better, in less the situation calls for it don't you agree."

Misaki smiled, "That's a very good idea…"

"Huh? What is?" Naruto questioned as a confused expression appeared on his whiskered face.

"I'll explain, but first let's work out some details of the mission." Misaki said as she leaned against the mass of the boat, everyone gathered around, either standing or sitting close by. "First off… Gaara, Itachi, and Kakashi are with me at the strip club. Shikamaru; you, Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Sasuke are at the Dance club… Leaving Temari and Kankuro; you'll be outside the strip club and Naruto and Sai outside the Dance Club. Akikaze, Kokuei, and Fubuki I want you to be scouting the area's where a lab could be hidden. We will all have mics, the channel will be 269… If anything happens, mention Ichi Ichi Mission."

She pushed herself away from the mass and stepped closer to Sai, "Sai, you have a stretch pad, don't you?"

Sai reached into his pouch and pulled out a small stretched pad and handed it to her a long with calligraphy pen, she took the items and began to stretch from memory what Toshi looked like three years ago. The memory they had all viewed didn't show his face so, she had to draw it out for them to know who they were looking for. It took mere minutes to finish the stretch of their foe, she leaned back against the mass and studied the image she had drawn for a moment. Thinking if there were any other details she had missed. Then she remembered that he had a tattoo of a larger bird on his back that wrapped around his neck a little ways. She flipped to another sheet of paper and began to stretch the only part of the tattoo she had seen; after she was done she flipped back to the first page and held it in front of her.

"This is Toshi, well… This is what he looked like three years ago; remember as much as you can of his facial structure and here…" she flipped the page. "This is a tattoo he has on his back that comes up and wraps towards the front of his neck. He praised himself, for going through the pain to get the tattoo so I don't believe he would cover it up or have it removed. So, remember this tattoo if nothing else. The mission is solely, find and capture him if possible, and to destroy his labs." She turned and looked ahead, they would be arriving in the Land of Moon soon, and she could already see the image of the island. "Check your gear, and change into civilian clothes, we'll be there shortly."

With that said she pushed herself from the mass, handing Sai his stretch pad and then headed back down to the cabin, where she and Kakashi had left.

Once in the cabin, she grabbed her pack and rummaged through the pack to find something to wear, finally pulling out a long black cloth and a black skirt like the one she was wearing only this one had hints of midnight blue running through the skirt. Slowly peeling off the muscle tee and the other skirt, when she heard the door open, she turned and saw Kakashi standing there. She normally would have frozen but now they were in a relationship and soon he would be seeing her like this so she continued what she was doing.

She placed the cloth evenly at the base of her neck and crisscrossed it in front of her, covering her breast, crisscrossed again under her breast going around her back, when she felt his hands on her.

"Here, let me help you."

She let the cloth go, feeling him take it into his hands and wrapping it back around in front of her in another crisscross before bring it behind her back once more and tying it into a bow in the middle of her back. She felt him pull her against his chest and give her a light kiss at the nape of her, sending a shudder of pleasure through her.

"I want you to be careful, Misaki. I want us to be able to go on that date when we get back to the village."

She turned within his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want that too, Kashi. I promise I will be careful besides, I have you watching my back." She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she looked at him.

"It going to be very hard for me to watch you, when you are going to be stripping in front of me."

She couldn't help but laugh, then she looked at him, "Well, you will have to restrain from doing anything Kashi. Besides, you going to be tested in one of the basic rules…," she said as she pulled away from and began to gather the rest of her things.

"Oh, and what's that?"

She turned looking at him with a sweet smile on her face, walking slowly back to him and began circling him like a predator stocking their prey, "Never…" She touched his back and let her hand glide across his shoulders down his arm as she continued. "Let…" She felt a small tremor run through him, as her hand went across his chest then wrap around his neck as she pressed herself fully against his steel structure, leaning in letting her warm breath carcass his neck. "Down…" She noticed his eye was closing; he was enjoying this as much as she was. She placed a light kisses on his neck to distracted him, as her other hand moved downward, not touching him before reaching for its goal. "Your." Her hand reached its destination, using her palm to carcass up and down on his growing length, he groaned at her movements. "Guard…"

After saying the last word she moved quickly away, as if she had not done a thing. Grabbing her pack and tossing it over her shoulder, she moved towards the door. Opening the door and turned back to Kakashi; who had not moved, "Are you coming, Kakashi?"

He turned giving her an evil glare; she just smiled at the sexual innuendo she had said. "If you aren't then I guess I'll just being showing myself to everyone else." Just as she was about to walk out the door, a firm hand was on the door and slammed it shut.

"I don't think so, Misaki," he whispered in a husky tone in her ear, it made her shudder at his dominants. She had never been dominated before; she had always been dominating one in her friendly relationships with her lovers. "What is that you want, Kashi? We don't have much time; we will be arriving soon…"

He quickly turned her; she lost her grip on her pack causing to fall to the floor when he pressed her firmly against the door. She looked upon him, noting the strained masked expression. He leaned closer to her, as he pulled down his mask, showing his handsome face. "I believe know what I want Misaki but as you said we are short on time. I want our first time together to last all day and night, so right now I am going to return the favor…," he spoke once more in a low erotic tone before his began to nip and suckle at juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped her lips as he tortured her with his lips, she nearly cried out when she felt his naked hand slid beneath her cloth that covered breast, kneading her bare flesh with his gloved strong hand, biting her lip, as she whimpered and squirmed against his toned muscular body that held her in place.

"Its pure torture, being sexual frustrated by someone, you want to rip their clothes off and give them; their every want and need."

She couldn't find the words to answer because he was making her lose her train of thought so she nodded in agreement.

She felt him stop teasing her neck to move up to her ear lobe and gentle nip at it as an erotic command came from his lips, "No, say it Misaki. Tell me what you wish we were doing."

"I…can't…"

"If you can say that then you can, or should not I continue?" Running his tongue along the shell of her ear, making her gasp and squirm farther against him.

"Mm mm…" giving him the verbal answer he wanted before she continued to tell him what she truly wished they were doing together. "Right now, I… wish," she stopped to bite her bottom lip once more as she felt his hand leave her breast and slid down her toned stomach towards the area she wanted him to touch.

"Keep going Misaki."

"I wish we were… a couple days from here… or back in the village…"

"And why is that?"

"Grrr! damn it, Kakashi; you know why," she grounded out in more frustration because instead of touching her where she need and wanted to be touched most, he slid his hand over to her hip and massaged it instead.

"Ah, ah… You keep this up and I won't be able to release any of your frustration until we get back to the village. Now, answer the question. Why would you want us to be a couple of days from here or back in the village?" He spoke in a firm but teasing tone as he laid kisses on her neck and jawline, still massaging her hip.

"Because if we were… then we would have time to explore each other… to tas...s…ste,"the last word came out broken because finally his hand was cupping her sex as his middle finger massaged the folds of her lips through the fabric of her shorts. His lips claimed hers in a serine kiss, instantly she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She met his tongue in equal fury, she felt and heard the groan from him. She saw him pull away, and gaze into her heavy-lidded eyes with his carol eye.

"Kuso! Misaki; you're so wet…"

She couldn't help but let her head fall back against the door; she was in pure pleasure from the man she loved so much. Her breath came out in pants, her eyes were closed, and all she could do and wanted to do was feel him pleasuring her like he was. A whimper drew from her throat; she looked at Kakashi when he drew his hand away.

"Shh…" he whispered to her mere seconds before claiming her lips once more with his.

She was too distracted with the feverish need as he consumed her with his skilled lips and tongue, that she hadn't notice his hand had slipped down her skirt and shorts until she felt one of his long digits enter her. A raspy moan came from her, and a deep groan came from him. She grinded herself against his hand, as he worked his digit in and out of her weeping entrance, she felt him add another, her legs began to spasm. If it hadn't been for his body crushing against hers against the door, then she would have crumpled to the floor.

Misaki felt the tight coil of heat tighten farther in the pit of her stomach; she knew she was close, Kakashi must have known too, because she felt him pull away from their tense kiss they were sharing. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes to look at him.

"Come for me, Misaki. I want to watch you."

She couldn't deny the erotic request from him; a few more thrust from him caused the coil to break. Her whole body spasmed from the intense orgasm that rushed over her like a dam breaking, it was so intense with pleasure when she tried to scream his name, and it was a silent cry. No sound came from her, except the sound of her heavy pants. Drained of all energy she slumped forward, leaning heavily on Kakashi; who just cradled her in his arms as he lightly kissed her temple.

"You are so beautiful, I must have been blind or ignorant to not notice you; Misaki."

After she finally came back to reality and was able to catch her breath, she pulled away and smiled at Kakashi as she leaned her forehead against his. "Out of those two, I would go with ignorance. You were pretty arrogant back then, believed you were the better than anyone."

"Oh, really…" he mirrored her smile as the shocked playful reply left his lips.

"Don't give me that, Kashi; you know you were just as I do. Now, shut up and let me return the favor to you better than before." She reached for his pants but his firm hands stilled hers; she looked at him in question. He kissed her ever so gently before pulling back.

"Next time, perhaps. Right now, we have to get ready; I'll go take a quick shower."

He watched her face fall into a sad expression, then looked away towards her pack. She bent down to pick it up but he gently grabbed her by her forearm and stilled her movements once again. Pulling her back up to face him, she still wouldn't look him in the eye. '_What did I do to upset her so much that she won't even look at me? Did I not please her? No, that can't be it. The look on her face as she came was of pure bliss from the pleasure I gave her; she even tried calling out my name but her orgasm was so intense that she couldn't utter a sound. So why?_' Touching her chin to turn her to look at him.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" concern etched in his voice, this was his first **REAL** relationship, not some one night stand for release like all the others he had been with. He wasn't sure how a **REAL** relationship worked, but he knew the very basic rule **keep your other half happy**. He wanted to do more than just that though, he wanted her happy, yes. But he also wanted her to feel loved like he felt from her, he would do anything for her just to see her smile, and laugh.

"You didn't do anything, Kashi. You were amazing; at least twenty times better than any dream I've had about you."

He couldn't help but smile at the complement but he didn't let it go to his head. '_If it wasn't me then what has her so upset?_' "Then what is it, Saki?"

The expression he saw on her face was '_**guilt**_', he knew that expression because he; himself had worn it a lot throughout his years. He caressed her face before leaning down and capturing her sweet lips with his, trying to erase what she felt with a tender and yet passionate kiss, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers like she had done just moments before. "Saki, we will have plenty of time for you to return the favor. Besides, I wanted to pleasure you without you having to do anything to me. Because I know if you start, I wouldn't be able to stop myself afterwards and like I said before I want our first time together to be **one** special and **two** an all day and night adventure of us exploring and enjoying each other." He leaned down once more but not to kiss her lips but to kiss and suckle at the mark he made left on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "Think of it like this, we will be making each other so sexually frustrated from foreplay and teasing that when we do have that day come, it'll surely last all day and night if not, more."

"In that case…" he heard her whisper into his ear right before he felt her pelvis rub against his harden erection, because of her simulation to his lower region he accidentally pulled her flesh a little too hard between his teeth. He heard her gasp; he instantly pulled away and looked at her with concern that he had hurt her. But what he saw surprised him. The look of desire was upon her face once more, he would have not thought that she would be the type to enjoy a little pain. He stored the information away for later date to use; he turned back to the juncture he had bitten down upon. Her pale skin to see the angered skin that seemed to begin to bruise already, he did not want to mark her like that, he didn't want to cause her pain. He felt guilty, but he didn't want to show her he felt that way and have another talk like they just did. It was becoming late and they should arriving very soon now, which had him refocus on her bruise, he wasn't sure if she would be upset at that fact that he had marked her so but he knew that she needed healing since they were about to start the mission.

"Don't worry about that, Kashi. I'll heal it but after this is over I will not be healing any marks you leave on me."

"I don't plan on hurting you; Saki," he said in a serious tone. He watched as she rolled her eyes at him, feeling her hands on his chest and pushed gently away. '_Is she angry because I don't want to hurt her?_' He watched as she bent over and opened her pack and rummage through it, until she pulled out another pair of black spandex shorts.

"Kashi, listen to me for a moment. I know you would never hurt me intentionally but as you just saw I enjoy a little bit pain during sexual actives. Biting, a smack on the ass and of course nails digging into ones flesh can be very enjoyable…"

He listened to her intently until she said "_**a smack on the ass**_," hearing her say that made him start imaging her bent over like she was a moment ago, the difference was that she was naked and he was behind her burying himself into her then giving her pale round ass a good slap. He almost groaned at his daydream, but she was still talking. Trying to refocus back onto what she was saying.

"Having marks left on my body like that would be okay, thinking back on how I got them especially when we were apart from each other, like if you or I were on a mission. I could look at them and remember how I got them but, if you do not want to leave marks on me like that, because you do not want anyone to know about us, then… its okay." When her voice broke and grew quieter, it broke his heart. She turned away from him again, he guessed due to the hint of salt in the air. She was trying to hide the fact that tears were welling up in her beautiful sapphire eyes. He couldn't stand her being so sad and not confident in herself or their relationship. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"When this mission is over, everyone in the village will know that we are together, I wouldn't be able to hold back if someone approached you wanting to try and be your lover." He kissed the back of her neck lightly; tighten his grip around her waist, as the feeling of possessiveness came over him thinking about something like that to happen; "besides I could never say no to you, if that's truly what you want. I would happily fulfill your every sexual desire and need because after today, I don't want anyone to be in your bed besides me and only you in mine. Saki; you have expressed how you feel about me, and to be honest, I am surprised a woman like you; who is Beautiful." Kissed her neck once more. "Intelligent." Moved to her ear, letting his breath fan across it. "A Strategist; who analyzes your comrades abilities and her opponents, coming up with the best way to complete the mission without anyone harmed." Placing butterfly kisses on her ear. "Has a Fiery Temper that makes you **sexier** then you already are." He began to nibble on her ear, when she moaned in delight of his affection he was giving her. He couldn't help but to secure her waist firmly against his pelvis and grind against her as he mentioned the last attribute he admired about her. "And you have the same Pornographic taste in literature as I do."

He stopped his movements, which earned him a very needy whimper from the beautiful creature in his arms, "What I'm trying to say is; I'm surprised that you love me and have been waiting for me to return these feelings I have recently developed for you." He felt her become frozen in his arms; he knew that he just revealed truthfully what the odd feeling he had been getting lately around her was. He hadn't been really thinking about what he was saying to her, but just speaking openly which he rarely did. But now, that he had said it and quickly analyzed the thoughts and feeling he had experienced the past couples days, he found out that truly he was 'IN LOVE.' He did not just love her as a friend, like Anko or someone else that he could possibly have a steady 'Lover' type of relationship but a 'In Love' relationship were he couldn't bear to see her upset or hurt, wanting to make her happy in every way, he did not want to think about her ever leaving the village again innless he was with her… He wanted to always be with her and her with him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't feel her turn within his arms, to face him… well, not until he felt the warmth of her small hand on his bare face. He looked down at her; her eyes had a glint of uncertainty but a hint of hope as she gazed up at him.

"Are you sure that is what you are feeling, I don't want you to say anything for my benefit. I can wait as long as it takes you; Kakashi."

"I am sure this is how I feel, Saki." He answered her right before leaning down, kissing her tenderly; she of course returned the kiss with equal passion. The kiss soon became more intense. He could not help it, his body was demanding him to do something about his throbbing need, and he knew she was willing to, but he could not yield to his desire. With the last of his self-control he pulled away, placing a small kiss on her bruised lips before pulling away completely. A small strand of her ebony locks had fallen in front of her beautiful face, tucking it behind her ear, then looked upon her angelic face, while letting the back of his fingers glide from her cheek to her chin.

"I love you; Misaki."

A shy but loving smile graced her features as she spoke her response, "And I love you; Kakashi."

He was about to give her another kiss when a knock came, quickly pecking her on the cheek before poofing away.

She was on cloud nine; nothing could make her leave…

"You know, you might wanna fix that before everyone else sees it"

She was in such a state of happiness that she had forgotten someone had knocked on her door, and they had let themselves in. She looked at Gaara; he was leaning against the door frame with a very smug looking expression on his usually unexpressive pale face.

"And just what are you smiling about?"

"I am just glad that you will finally be happy for once, instead of just passing through time and the same for him as well. You both have been just passing through time, doing what was need of you, not what you wanted, to fill your lives with more than just another mission but, for each other…" She watched as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand in front of her. "Though, I will miss your company…"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his lame excuse for a perverted joke; she grabbed her shorts that had fallen to the floor when Kakashi had made her lose all control over herself. "It was once Gaara and not to mention it was your first. You should be paying more attention to Matsuri, instead of trying to come up with silly jokes to jab at the lost relationship we had once."

"Matsuri?"

She turned and saw the confused shocked expression on the young Kazekage's face; she couldn't help but shake her head. "Honestly, men are so dense at times when it comes to a woman who is clearly in love with them." With that said she walked off into the bathroom leaving her stunned friend to think about her words.

**A/N: If you don't read the manga you might wanna skip this A/N.**

I just got through reading the NEW chapter of the manga, and I have to put this so that people keeping up with the manga won't say something like: 'Well, he does have the sharingan anymore…' I this story Kakashi still has his sharingan after the war, and to be honest ever since the first Naruto came out he has had one, it would just be odd to look at him without it. I know true Kakashi fans would agree… Well, that's the end of this note. Please REVIEW! I know there have been a lot of views please at least tell me what you think of the story so far. And thank you all for the views and a big THANK YOU to: xxRyuu-himexx, simpleinteractions, Shadowalker Nightstalker, Morietachibana, Iinvalidzz, and Dante1306 for the follows. Even though I haven't got any reviews these people has been the reason I still post the story… So, thank you all….


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bright lights covered the darkness of the night; the nightlife of the Land Of Moon was alive. What was alive the most was the secret area that was hidden off the main strip of business of the Moon. Kakashi weaved through the crowd, heading for the Shadow Moon Club where Misaki was. He knew that Gaara and Itachi was either there or on their way there, to keep the cover of mission they were going to appear as though they didn't know each other. One: for the benefit of mission, as well to keep Misaki's cover safe and two: if there were interesting company that needed to be farther investigated then one of three could leave and follow the party without drawing anyone's attention. That was his focus, to maintain the mission but to keep Misaki; the woman he was in love with safe from any harm. It was going too hard for him to watch anything other than her, his self-control was going to be tested.

Entering the club, loud techno beat music drowned any other noise around.

"**You got here in time, senpai. Misaki is about to come on…**" he heard Itachi through his small ear piece.

'_Great, my torture begins alread_y.' He walked over and sat down in a lone table close to the stage, as soon as he sat down.

"What can I get you?"

He turned to the source of the feminine voice; a young woman stood beside him and leaned a little closer to him to give him a clear view of her cleavage of her well-endowed breast. He was not interested but, he didn't want to be mean to the young woman; who was just doing her job.

"A cold long neck would be fine. Thank you."

Just as the young woman walked away, the DJ came over the loud speaker…

"Tonight, we would like to present a young woman who has been entraining all across these lands, and now has graced her presents here at the Shadow Moon Club. I present to you; Burakku Bara…"

All the lights went out and a spot light shinned at the top of the stripper pole that was mere feet from him. He gazed upper at the figure that was wrapped around the pole, he watched as the figure slowly began doing twist and turns on the pole, like an acrobat would perform as she lower herself down the pole. He watched as she twisted her legs around the top of the pole and leaned back, which had her head towards the ground. He could not take his eyes off of her as she moved her hands in an erotic way across her body; she looked absolutely sexy beyond anything he could compare to his Ichi Ichi collection.

She lowered herself down; she twirled around the pole, still holding onto the pole in a bent down position, grinding herself against the pole in a way he wished she would do to him. He continued to watch the erotic show that she was putting on, he could help that his body was responding, though he was glad that he had not busted out in a massage nose bleed.

He was so enthralled with her performance that he hadn't noticed the music had changed and other dancers had finally came out and joined her on the stage. Though he did notice another dancer walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, she had turned to the dancer and smiled before descending the steps and walked directly over at him.

"My friend noticed that you haven't taken your eyes off of me, is there anything I could do for you; baby?"

'_That's a loaded question if I ever heard one._' He would have answered her but he was distracted by her hand that was running across his chest that was sending pleasurable jolts to his already aroused manhood. She straddle his lap and sat down facing him; he held back the pleasurable hiss that wanted to escape his lips at the contact of her thinly covered sex covered his growing length.

"Already worked up this much and I haven't really done anything yet. Mm mm, now just relax baby and enjoy." He heard her speaking a husky exotic way he had never heard her speak before, she leaned forward pressing her breast against his chest, and her sweet lips were at his ear. He could feel her warm breath carcass his ear. "So, far I haven't noticed anything or seen anything. I talked to the girls and they did mention that every Wednesday the owner meets with someone and closes the club down that night. I'm pretty sure that it's Toshi or someone working for him."

"Humph," was all he could say because as she conveyed what she had found out as she was grinding against his raging length in a slow and tortuous way, it had him wanting to grab her by the hips and take matters in his own hands.

"**Everything okay, senpai? You look like you are sweating up a storm over there…**" he could hear the undying sick sense of humor in Itachi's voice. He wanted to send the idiot a glare that would kill him where he sat but, watched as Misaki reached behind her and unhooked the thin excuse for a bra type of top. He watched as the straps fell from her shoulders to her forearms, if she hadn't been cupping the cream colored peaks in a shy innocent way, then the top would have slid off of her and into his lap. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his throat.

"Are you alright, baby? If you want I can slow down a little more." He felt as her grinding indeed grew slower, he wanted to growl and pick her up in his arms, take her somewhere and show her just what torture she was putting him through.

"How much for a private dance in one of the private rooms?"

He watched as a hint of shock flashed in her eyes but, she recovered quickly. She leaned in until she was mere inches from his covered lips. "Thirty thousand yen an hour, sweetie… Though my shift ends in three hours…" That's all he wanted to hear, he knew the rules to not touch any of the woman, so he interrupted her.

"Then let's go to one of the back rooms until your shift ends," said in a stern voice leaving no questions for her ask. A devious smile came upon her face, as she let her top slid off her arms. He looked down at the exposed breast of his love, the sight of the round creamy mounds and the rosy dusked nipples had him almost dizzy with desire because in mere moments he could do what he wanted to them. She climbed off his lap, grabbing her top while letting her fingers brush against his raging hard on, he couldn't help the low hiss that escaped. Her hand grabbed his hand, prying it from the death grip he had on the chair he was sitting in. He watched as she moved through the crowd with her hips swaying in a seductive way, she kept him close to her body as they made their way through the crowd.

"**About damn time y'all get it on. Misa don't wear senpai out; remember we still have a mission here.**"

"**NANI! Kakashi-sensei, what is Itachi talking about?!**"

"**The fag means that, Misaki-san and Kakashi-sensei are going to have sex**."

"**NANI?!..."** There was silence for a moment and by that time Kakashi and Misaki had reached the room. She locked the door behind. **"This is horrible now I have images running through my mind of my sister basically and my sensei…. EWWWWWWW!"**

She heard the loud chatter through her earpiece though she tried to ignore it, she tried to stay calm but that was it. She reaches her boiling point! She pressed her body against Kakashi's, letting her lips leave light kisses on his ear and her hand reached up to act as she hold him in place, but really she pulls out his earpiece.

"Scan the room for cameras or bugs as quickly as you can. If you find any reach up and grab my hips and I'll back you against the wall so you can use your chidori."

She felt him pull off the eye patch he was wearing; his head was tilted towards her so if there were any cameras they wouldn't be able to see his sharingan. She felt his calloused hands grip her hips firmly, as a low husky tone came from him, "Three cameras and so far no bugs."

"Ah ah, you know the rules you naughty boy," she said in a playful tone as his backed him against the wall a little firmly. As saw out of her peripheral vision Kakashi making the quick hand signs, only a small charger glowed in his hand, enough to knock out the cameras. As soon as he touched the wall she knew they were blown.

"Good, now I can do something I want to do." She said with a glint in her eye as she moved away from Kakashi, not wanting to blow out his ears for what she was going to do next. "ITACHI! NARUTO!"

"**Yo**"

"**Humph**"

"Itachi, quiet giving Kakashi a hard time…"

"**I believe that was you not me….**"

She growled in response to his comment, her fist bawled up wanting to hit the ignorant bastard. "I Swear to Kami and Everyone; who is listening that you won't be able to use your sharingan for at least a month when this mission is over!"

There was complete radio silence for a moment, "**You can't do that**," Itachi answering her threat in a smug tone.

"**Um, actually she can. There is a medical ninjutsu that can be used to disable the Sharingan for a time being. It was developed after the war so that if Sasuke, Kakashi, or you were to over-use your Sharingan; it would be disabled so your eyes could heal,**" Sakura stated in a smooth medical tone voice.

There was an audible **gulp** that could be heard over the mics, Misaki couldn't help but smirk. "And Naruto, it's your own fault thinking like that. So, shut up and pay attention to the mission or I will have Ichiraku closed for three weeks."

"**EH….. But…But you can't**!"

"I could and will if you don't stop being a knucklehead!"

With that Misaki pulled out her earpiece and placed them on the table beside the bed. She turned around and saw Kakashi casual leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed and his arms folded in front of him. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for working him up and then not paying him any attention. But she was going to make up for that. She walked over to him, lightly touching his arm to get his attention. He opened his lone stormy eye to look at her.

"I would say I'm sorry but," Misaki said in a shy but coy tone as she played with the sleeve of his shirt before leaning against his body, her lips were only cm's anyway from his covered ones. She looked down the teasing cover lips of his and then back up at his lone eye. "But I can think of several ways to apologize to you…"

Pulling one of his arms free and slowly started walking backwards while keeping an eye on him.

"Just what are you planning, Misaki?" Kakashi questioned her in a slight nervous tone as Misaki pulled him over to the chair that was positioned at the foot of the bed. She couldn't help but smirk as she eased him down in the chair. Walking behind him, letting herself press against the back of his neck as she leaned down, and letting him feel her naked flesh of her breast as she started to nibble and lick the shell of his ear.

"You'll see, I know you will like it. But you have to promise not to move…" she whispered into his ear, distracting him as she working on the tie strings of underwear, which was the only thing left of her outfit. She knew that once she got started that he would get so worked up that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, so she was gonna have to improvise. Pulling free the silk lace fabric of her underwear, she quickly grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back and tied them with it, adding chakra to it so he really couldn't get lose. "That's just in case you're a bad boy."

"Mi…Misaki, just what did you tie me up with?"

"Humph, I wonder… Do you think I could have hidden anything in that little outfit I was wearing?" She watched as he began to struggle against the bond she created to hold him, she let her hand run slowly across his shoulders as she made her way in front of him. "Ah, ah… if you do that then you won't enjoy the show?"

He instantly stilled when her naked form came into view of his sight, both of his mismatched eyes widen as he gazed upon her. It made her feel shy but confident about herself, especially seeing him run his eyes over her naked flesh, drinking in every inch, every curve of her form…

"Misaki; you're absolutely gorgeous…"

She couldn't help the blush that crept up in her cheeks, as she heard the words come him in an ah-shocked tone. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, leaning back on her hands while crossing her legs.

"Now, what kind of show should I give you? Humph…"

"Misaki?"

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"What is that tattoo right there near your bikini line?"

She could help but smile; she looked down as she moved one of her hands on her knee and began to run her finger tips lightly up and down her thigh. "I am not sure; would you like to get a closer look so you can tell me what it is?"

Even though his mask was on, she could tell that his tongue came out to lick his lips. Slowly, she unfolded her legs and spread her legs apart so he could see the black inked tattoo.

"That's… That's Henohenomoheji image. How? When?"

"You know for someone tied up, with a naked woman in front of you; you are asking a lot of questions. I guess I am gonna have to change that to where you will only be groaning, grunting in pleasure." She said as she made hand signs, she knew that he would recognize the hand sign she was made. The look of shock was evident on his face.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A shadow clone of herself popped beside her, it looked at her and grinned before nodding. She watched as the clone walked over to Kakashi, bending down in front of him as it reached for his pants.

"Misaki… just what… are you… planning?

"Shh, and enjoy the show." She said with a smirk, as she grabbed several pillows from the head of the bed and brought them down so she could prop herself up as she laid back, spreading her legs out wide so that Kakashi could see her naked sex.

The clone now had his member free was stroking his engorged member, she watched as he was fighting not to close his eyes in pleasure but to keep them locked on her. She run her hand down her body slowly, his eyes followed her hand. Teasing him as she traced her lips of naked sex, letting a low moan escape her lips, she heard him groan in response to her moan as well as the feeling of her clone now taking him in her mouth.

Her finger touched her sensitive bud; a gasp came from her as she looked at Kakashi. He was staring intently at her with desire filled in his mismatched eyes as she worked her clit, it made her even more turned on. Working her pearl with small circular motions to back and forth motions, switching between the movements. Her muscles clenched from her building desire, her breath was slowly becoming pants with moans here and there behind it.

"Fuck… Misaki," he groaned out as her clone picked up the pace on his hard cock, while gently caressing his balls.

That was her undoing, she couldn't take the teasing anymore that she was doing to herself; she drove two fingers into her wet hot core. Her back arched and a deep low moan rolling off her lips, her other hand reached and began massaging one of her breast. "Mmmmmm, Ka…kashi…"

Hearing her moan, then moan out his broken name made him open his eyes and focus back on her. Focusing on her pleasuring herself on the bed was hard when her clone had his length in her warm wet mouth, running her tongue up and down his shaft, every once in while circling it as well. He focused on the real Misaki, lain on the bed grinding against her hand, while her two fingers pump quickly in and out of dripping entrance of her sex.

He could see the light sheen of sweat coating her body, her muscles clenching in her stomach as she was closing in on her release, the way she was twirling and pulling at her hard rose bud of her breast. She looked absolutely amazing as she pleasured herself. It was making his cock throb even more, '_She just as perverted as me I see, she might be my undoing… Oh, Kami! I don't know how much longer I can hold out._'

A deep groan resounded in the back of his throat, focusing back on Misaki, he noticed she was pumping her fingers faster than she was before; her back was arching off the bed but her lust filled eyes were locked onto his.

"This… time I want… to… watch you…" she panted out; he knew what she was wanting and couldn't help but comply after hearing her pant out the request.

He groaned loudly, biting the inside of his mouth so he didn't call out her name, letting his seed run down the velvet smooth throat of her clone, speaks of light erupted beneath his closed eyes as he rode out his mind-blowing orgasm. Never before has he ever had a tense orgasm to the point where he felt as though he had blacked out, trying to refocus and come back to reality. Just as he opened his eyes, he locked eyes with Misaki, and then a moment later her clone disappeared because her own orgasm had disrupted her concentration on it. She moaned out loudly as her back arched completely off the bed, riding out her own orgasm. As her orgasm took over her body, her legs were shuddered, her abs clenched to the point of almost ripping a muscle, her womanly juices running down her thighs.

After a few moments, he watched as her body relaxed and laid there on the bed trying to catch her breath. '_Well, Kakashi; you are defiantly the luckiest man in the world and also a baka for not seeing how wonderful and amazing she is until now. Better late than never, I suppose. But now that I have her, I will never let her go and I will always keep her safe, even if it cost me my life._' He snapped from his thoughts when he heard her move, he watched as she stood on shaky legs, not even covering her naked form from him. Which he knew that was a mistake, because his arousal stirred once again. He felt as she removed the makeshift binds of her underwear, as soon as they left his wrists. He was on his feet holding her naked flesh to his body, ripping down his mask, devouring her mouth with his. He felt her moan vibrate against his lips; he could tell that she was becoming aroused as much as he was. He pulled away, letting his forehead lean against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Misaki, I don't think I can wait…"

"I don't want you to wait; I know you want it to be special. But to me it already is because I'm with you besides, when we get to Konoha we can still have that romance dinner and everything that you want. But right now, I want you…" He heard her rasp out, hearing those words plus the clear desire in her ocean eyes, but also in those amazing eyes held so much truth behind the words she had spoken to him; he could not reject her.

Swiftly kicking off his shoes and letting his pants fall completely to the floor, pulling her in another heated kiss as one of his hands held the back of her neck to keep her in place while the other ran down her side before cupping her round ass. Lifting her easily up, she wrapped her toned legs around his waist as he made his way over to the foot of the bed. Laying her on her back though he barely let her shoulders and head rest against the bed as he held up her, gripping her hips in his hands, her legs still wrapped around him. He lined his arousal at her soaked dipping entrance, slowly eased into her. He heard her moan as he groaned because as he eased into her; her pussy was trying to devour him, as it clenched onto him, trying to pull him farther into her. Slowly withdrawing with only his tip still in her before thrusting hard back into her; she let out a heavy loud moan in response. It only fueled him on keep the pace just like that, she withered under him, panting and moaning as he kept the slow but hard rhythm going. The sight of her that laid before him was undeniably sexy, she was absolutely gorgeous as her head tousled back and forth, biting her lower lip as she moaned knowing that she wanted to scream his name, fisting her hands in the covers just to hold onto something. Yes, it was beyond sexy to him…

Groaning when he felt her heels digging into his toned cheeks making him pick up the pace, which he happily complied, he knew if he kept up the pace that she wanted him to go he wouldn't be too far from his next orgasm. But he wanted to give her pleasure like she had given him; he slid one of his hands down at their joined bodies and begun slowly tweaking her pearl like he had seen her do earlier. She gasped in response, arching a little as she thrust's hard to meet his hips; he gave an approval grunt to her actions. She continued to thrust against his hips in an irregular pattern, some swallow and some to the point that she almost knocked him off balance, only through gritted teeth and a firm hold of her hips kept him rooted to the spot.

He watched as her pants became quick little puffs and he felt the tale, tale signs of her orgasm approaching. Her walls began to quiver around him as he continued to bury himself into her; her legs were shaking and moans and whimpers grew louder. He pressed a light hard on her sensitive bud as he continued his ministration…

"Ka…Shi… I…" was all she was able to rasp out for a warning before her orgasm took her, he watched just like he did earlier. She arched as much as she possible could in the position he had put them in would allow her, her legs shook twice as bad then before, that was all he was able to notice because her enter-walls gripped him pulling his cock deep within her until it caused him to join her in release.

Finally when he came to, he noticed that he must have blacked out because his body was slumped against hers halfway on the bed. She had nestled his face to her breast as she ran her fingers lazily through his damp sweaty mess of so called hair.

"Misaki…"

"Hm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kakashi…"

A/N: The position that Kakashi had Misaki in is called: The Shoulder stand position, I am using a book as reference that my husband and I picked up. Though it looks like an uncomfortable position but I think ninja's with their flexible and well-toned bodies could pull off every one of these positions in this book. I also know it's a little OCness but I really am enjoying writing this story. I hope you are too. Ja Na!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The smile couldn't be erased from her face as she starred at her pack, pulling out civilian clothes to change into after leaving the private room she had spent with her boyfriend for the last three hours of her shift here at this strip club. Pulling the black sweats pulling them over her string underwear and white sports bra to cover her round globed breast before pulling on a plain navy blue tee, grabbing her pack and tossing it over her shoulder, turning to leave is when she finally notice that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Well, damn. I knew you would recognize me but I didn't think you would try to grab me the first day of me showing up. A little greedy I see…"

"**Misaki, what's going on?" **Kakashi's worried voice came over the two-way mic in her ear.

She stared at the man that stood in front of her, a little taller than her, medium built, sporting a scar on his tan complexion that ran from his ear in a curve to his neck up to his chin. She couldn't help but smile at the scar knowing she was the one that put it there, his golden eyes boar into her, before raking over her form.

"So, you are going to telling me Toshi why you are so eager to grab me? Not really your style if I remember correctly." She leaned against the counter as her voice came out smooth as silk, as she stared at her target.

"So impatient as always senpai? A man can't be without his muse for too long or his ideals began to fade," his deep baritone voice spoke as though he was some royalty or something. But he was far from that he was a psychopath and a murder; who desired nothing more than to watch others suffer at his hand because he believed he was better then everyone.

"**Misaki, we are coming. Just stall him…"** Kakashi's heavy breathing voice again coming over the two-way-mic that was still in her ear.

"No…" her voice was stern leaving no room for arguments, trying not to let Toshi know that she was having a two-way conversation. "No, you are insane. There is no way but to describe it then that, you call me your muse. HA! If I remember you were the one who inspired me to give that nice looking scar you now wear and I must say it's one of my best, though I wish I was able to finish it," she said in a laid back tone gradually becoming more serious near the end.

"**What do you mean No!? Why the Hell NOT?!"**

"**Calm down, Kakashi-senpai. Trust in Misaki; she knows what she doing."**

"**We are on our way there Kakashi-sensei. She is probably thinking if he takes her then we can follow and find out where his labs are and take him and his labs out all in one go, instead spending all this time searching for them. He'll lead us right to them," **Shikamura's lazy voice came over the mic.** "Though it's going to be drag trying to get Misaki-sensei out without her getting hurt."**

"You would love that wouldn't you, to finish what you started?"

"Yes." She knew that if she went with him willingly or forced there was a chance that she would be tortured again and possible die this time, but she couldn't let that plague her mind not after what she had learned in the forest before evening getting to here. Not to mention she really wanted to get her revenge on this guy, to get justice for all the ones he had killed, and for their families that were left feeling empty and hollow because of their loss of their daughter, sister, wife, and so on. "I told you last time, if I ever saw you again, you would not escape my wrath like before."

"Still feisty as ever I see…"

"Feisty? No, you have it all wrong this is me trying very hard not to walk over and cutting from your arrogant mouth to your asshole, and that's after I remove certain bodily functions that have been needing to go for a long time now," she said in a casual voice as she pulled a kunai out quicker than then he remembered. "Now, earlier, that was me feisty… though you will never see me like that."

"And why is that?"

She looked at him as if he was seriously dense, but she knew that instead of dense like Naruto was he was insane like Obito had been; both thinking they are completely sane and nothing is wrong with them. "Easy, One: you aren't the guy I just spent three hours with fucking the hell out of, Two: you are completely insane, and Three: the only thing I wish to do to you is kill you in the most slow and painful way possible for every life you have destroyed."

"**Oh, Kami. She had to go there."** Gaara said in a strained 'are you kidding' tone.

"**EWWWWW… I have images again!"**

"**Shut up, you dobe! You keep it up, I'm pretty sure that Misaki will carry out her threat." **There was silence for a moment before he continued. **"Though I have to admit, I wish I didn't know that Kakashi-sensei and Misaki… I can't even say it…"**

"**What are you guys twelve? Kami, they had sex so what? About fucking time if you ask me! Though I want every detail later Misaki."**

"**Seriously, Temari? Women; their so troublesome."**

"**EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! Now, is not the time to discuss Misaki's or my sex life. We have a mission and right now, Misaki is in a room with our target. Now, get your head's out of your asses and pay attention."**

She had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh hysterically or retort back in same way that Kakashi had. Though he was right, it was time to concentrate on the mission, and especially since the target was only several feet from her. She studied the former teammate and she could tell that her last statement had grated his nerves, the anger rolled off of him in waves. She inward smiled at this, if anyone fought out of anger or rage they would be careless, not fully thinking straight, which worked in her favor.

"Take her, I'll deal with her when we get back…"

"WWWHHHAA-", spinning quickly to see who he was talking to but, it didn't help because the needle was already in her neck, feeling the drug beginning to work immediately. "W...h...a…t... a… d...r...a…g…?" she slurred out before blackness took her.

He paced around the hotel room; his nerves were at the end of their rope because somehow their target; that kidnapped Misaki had slipped away unnoticed by all the ninja that surrounded the strip club and Itachi, Gaara and himself inside the strip club. He was beyond worried and pissed was a mild word to use for his temper right now; raging would be more like it. No one dared to come near him and he was glad, he didn't want to take it out on any of them.

Hurried footsteps caught his attention, his door swung open and there stood Naruto panting.

"Hurry, sensei… It's Misaki; her mic is still in place… we can hear her."

He didn't need to be told twice before he pushed past Naruto and ran down the long hallway to Gaara's room where they had set up commutations. He barged into the room, and pushed past the other team members to stand near the table where the equipment was step up and where Gaara was sitting.

"**Kami…"** Groans. **"Damn, how many Tsunade's were there that hit me? Fuck my head!"**

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh that he was holding in, '_She's alive at least, hell… she's even joking around._' They heard her laugh but groaned again.

"**Oh, don't make me laugh… huh, what you mean?"** there was a pregnant pause before she screamed. **"KUSO, that fucking bastard putting charka restraints me then chaining me up naked… Kami, he sooo fucking dead! I swear when I get hold of him; he's going to wish either one of the Uchiha's or Kakashi got a hold of him because it's going to be worse than any genjutsu they could put him in. GRRRRRRR!"**

They could hear her trying to break free of the chains that must have been holding her, it made Kakashi's blood boil even more knowing she was chained up and bare for the sick bastards eyes to roam over. He had been holding onto the edge of the table to try and steady him but the edge of the table splintered in his hand, as the rage he had been feeling came back full force. Soon after, he felt a hand touch his shoulder; he turned and saw Naruto looking at him, the kyuubi vessel nodded in the direction of the mic stand. Then he looked around and noticed everyone was waiting on him, they didn't want to cross a line now that Misaki and he were together, beside they could see how worried he was. Settling himself down in a chair at the table, he took the mic in his hand.

"Calm down Misaki."

The rattling of the chains stopped.

"**Kakashi?"** The disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes, it's me Saki. Somehow he missed your ear-piece," he stated in a calm tone to try and calm her. They heard her laugh light heartedly at the fact.

"**So, were you able to follow us, right? Then plan worked?"**

Her voice sounded full of hope and relief, the shot of pain to his gut, it hurt him so bad to let her know that the plan didn't work. He hung his head in defeat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Saki the plan didn't work. Somehow he was able to slip past all of us when he took you. I'm sorry."

There was silence, and then a thump was heard with another not so joyous laugh.

"**Not your fault, besides there was someone else that was there. I didn't even sense them at all; they were the one that shot me up with something that's got me feeling like I had a few rounds with Tsunade. Fuck my head hurts."**

Sakura moved to stand beside him and gestured if she could talk, he leaned back so that she could talk into the mic.

"Misaki-senpai, what are your other symptoms? If I can figure them out I could have something ready by the time we find out where you are."

"**Sweaty, nausea, shallow breathing, pretty sure my blood pressure has increased which would explain my head, redness in my skin, and I'm pretty sure that Jiraiya isn't here with me to give me the money he owes me so defiantly hallucinations. Oh Kami, please don't do that I don't ever wanna see him…"** the sound of her throwing up came over the speakers. **"Did I mention I am going to kill this bastard, right?"**

"Yes, you did senpai," Sakura said meekly.

"Not if I get to him first…," Kakashi said as he balled up his fist.

"**OI, I called dibs before you did." **There was a pause. **"Alright, whatever this shit is, it's getting out of me. Now! I sound like I was five again…"**

"But, Senpai!"

No answer.

"Saki?"

Still no answer.

"Misaki!"

"**Chill, I'm here just trying to concentrate. Even though he has my chakra sealed doesn't mean he has all of it sealed. I learned a few things when I was away from the village. Now if you could give me a few minutes to concentrate… well make that until I respond, I hear someone coming."**

She laid there dangling against the stone, chains and thick metaled cuffs were around her wrist and ankles. Though the only chains that were fixed to the wall were the ones that were to her hands, the chain at her ankle was attached to each cuff. She kept her eyes closed in concentration, letting her chakra increase her cellular rate and break down the drug that was in her system. She heard the barred door open, creaking as it was swung wide to let whoever in to see her naked form chained up like this.

"Look at you; senpai. Chained up and caged like some wild beast, a beautiful sight if you ask me," his voice laced in honey but really everything about the man was sick and rotting.

She raised her eyes to meet her capturer, and the unknown figure that was beside him. She couldn't help the snarl that escaped her lips as she stared at him. "I swear to KAMI! You will die by my hand!" Hatred was laced in every word that left her mouth; she fought against her shackles once more.

"You know the more I talk to you; senpai. The more I get the feeling you hate."

"I DO HATE YOU! YOU AGGOGRANT PRICK!" She yelled at the man; who was absolutely deranged beyond any other murder she had ever met. She watched as his face drew in a pout, and a hand went to his heart.

"That hurts so much, senpai."

"It must not hurt enough for you to die a slow and painful death, come here and I promise to make you hurt worse," she said with a sadistic grin on her face.

"No, how about we make you hurt instead senpai. When pain is etched in your features, the emotions that you express give me so many ideas…," he said a cheerful tone.

She knew he would enjoy bring pain to her once more, she remember last time he had captured her and tortured her for a week if not more. Her attention was drawn back to the door where a group of men walked in; they didn't stop as they moved over toward her.

"1…2...3…4…5…6… 7…8… Eight is all you got, you are gonna need more than that," she stated in a stern tone.

They kept advancing; she waited until the first victim was within her reach. She grabbed the chains in her hand, pulling her body weigh up and kicked the first victim in the wind pipe, killing him intensely. The second, she wrapped her ankle chains that weren't chained to the wall, around his throat, breaking his neck. Tossing his body down to the floor, pulling her body up, placing her feet on the rock surface and using her strength (with a bit of chakra to help) as a counterweight, she was able to break the chains. She jumped down, wrapping the chains around her fist and began reeking havoc on the men that stood between her and her main target.

Bashing a nose into a man's skull, crushing another one's skull into his brain, breaking two more necks, breaking one's ribcage in until it punctured his heart and lungs, and then breaking the last one's back before stepping on his neck and twisted to break his neck.

"Told you it wasn't enough, now there is only you and him…" she stated as she calculated her next more. She knew the guys she just faced were civilians or genin level, so no trouble at all with them. But she knew that Toshi was at least jonin level in his medical ninjutsu, and probably chunin in his genjutsu and taijutsu.

The other guy, she knew nothing about but if she tried to judge from his outer appearance, then it would probably be chunin or jonin. Medium built strong stature even though his eyes were wrapped up. It was just something about him that made her wait, to keep her distance and try to analyze the situation better.

"It took you four minutes to take down eight men, senpai. A little slow…"

"What can I say; I am having an off day."

"Hm…" he said as he put a hand to his chin before looking at her, "Well, then why don't you be a good little girl and go back over to the wall so we can chain you back up before you hurt yourself."

"I haven't been a good little girl since I was six besides I'm not brain-dead to walk back over there so you chain me back up," she said in a malice filled tone.

"Very well, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he stated in an indifferent tone as he dropped his hand back to his side and was about to take a step forward when the other man spoke.

"Are you sure, Toshi-sama? I could…"

"Yes, Tushi; you can if you want. I bet you wish you had your sight since you had to carry her back, I bet you wish you could have a little fun with her. I'll leave you to it then…," with that he turned and began to leave.

"No, you don't," She dashed toward him but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her throat. "Ugh…" She struggled against the blind man that held her dangling by her neck.

Toshi laughed devilishly as he walked out, closing the heavy metal door behind him; he was gone. She stared at the man that now held her; she tried hitting the man's arm to remove his hand from her throat but there was no avail.

"Misa, calm down," a hushed tone came from the blinded man.

She stopped struggling, and looked at the man before her. The straight angled nose and the strong chin, the tousled black hair at the back of his neck, his stance had relaxed even the grip he had on her neck was as well.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Only my close friends call me; Misa?" She questioned the man the best she could even though he still held her by her neck.

He lowered her to the floor and released her; she backed up away from the unknown man. He chuckled, as he turned towards her and slowing raised the wrapping over his left eye. She watched as his eye opened the reveal a shuriken style Sharingan eye, she looked at him in disbelief.

"You!" she yelled at her friend as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Easy Misa…" he said again in a hushed tone.

"Easy? EASY! I should BEAT YOU TO A BLOOD pul…" she was muffled by his over her mouth, and her hands wrapped around her back as she was trapped in his hold.

"Misa, look I have been undercover since I left you last time, I have been trying to destroy all the threats against the Alliance that are rising in the shadows. I didn't know you would be here, though I'm glad to see you but I can't blow my cover yet." He stated in a calm voice in her ear, slowly removing his grip from her.

"An Ih alkd?" her voice was muffled by his hand. (Can I Talk?)

He removed his hand from her mouth, and she swung around to stare hard at her old friend, her arms folded under her breast. She noticed that he looked down at her; she looked down and remembered that she was naked. She walked forward and slapped him hard.

"Stop looking at me like that, you better be glad that Kakashi isn't here. He would have done worse than slap you," she stated in a hoarse whisper as she folded her arms in front of her covering her bare breast from his view.

"So, you and Kakashi-senpai finally?"

"Yes, we're together. Now, why is it you fucking Uchiha's always decide to take everything on yourselves? Kami, your egos are worse than Kakashi's when he was younger…" she stopped what she was saying because she was interrupted.

"**HEY, I wasn't that bad!"**

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Yes, you were or should I remind you with the whole team standing behind you?"

Silence…

"Thought so. Now, how in the hell are we going to work this, I mean Toshi thinks you are in here 'teaching me a lesson' and everything. I'll be damned if I let you chain me back up." She looked at Shisui with a questionable look upon her face.

"Sorry, Misa…" he whispered before activating his Sharingan, she watched it spin…

"Shi…sui… you, bast…ard…"she slurred out before darkness took her…

A/N: Yes, Shisui is in the story, I honestly talked about him earlier in the story but never named him, but he is here and No, Itachi didn't receive his eye. In my story Shisui kept his other eye before disappearing with the help of Itachi. Okay people if you can't stand abuse or a little graph but not gory then you might wanna stop reading this story. Also I wanna put out there that the things my OC is going to go through is Everything I Have Went Through. I have been tortured physically and sexually and later in the story another character my OC meets does something that I don't agree with but, when I was going through all that I did, I did think that way. But anyway, I wanted to warn those that can't handle abuse and torture know that is what lay in my next chapter. Please Review! And Thank you all for the Favs and Follows! All of You are the reason I still post this story, but a little input and reviews would be great! Ja Na!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Slowly she came to, still a little groggy from the effects of the Sharingan that Shisui used on her. Before her eyes even opened she knew that she was in a different room then she was before. The smell of blood, death, sex, mixed with an earthy smell was all around her. She could tell that she was also not alone in this room; she could distinguish the sounds of several different breathing patterns coming from different locations in the room. She was not ready for the picture that lay before her eyes.

At least eight girls various in ages were littered in chains across the room, some were hanging up like she was; others were chained between the support columns as their bare bodies slumped against their shackles that held them up right. Bruises covered their bodies from head to toe, dried blood here and there on their lean forms. A few were crying, others were unconscious, it was the image of Hell if she could picture what Hell was supposed to look like.

"Dear Kami…" she said in a quiet whisper to herself, the image had her feeling sick. The bile was rising in her from just the smell, the image just made it worse. She couldn't hold back the bile of stomach acid that rose in her throat; she couldn't force it back down either. Soon, she was heaving from the efforts of losing the distasteful contents of her empty stomach. "I swear the man will pay for this…"

"**Saki; you okay?"** Kakashi's worried tone came across the mic.

"If being chained up naked, in a room that can only be described as Hell means I'm okay then I am fantastic," she said in a sarcastic humored tone to her boyfriend.

"**I'm sorry, I should have protected you better…"** his sad baritone voice came across the mic, instead reacting heartfelt and loved by the comment she was irritated by it.

"What is it with you and my guy friends thinking they need to protect me all the time, do I come off that weak and defenseless? Kami, I am the daughter of the Third Hokage, I was one of the Guardian Twelve and God Damn IT I was one of the best ANBU operatives. I can handle myself, I knew what I was getting into when I took this mission, and I knew what could happen," she said in a harsh whisper to her boyfriend. She took a deep breath to calm herself so she didn't lash out again at him, she didn't mean to come across like a total bitch. She was worried about her situation and what her situation was causing Kakashi. "I'm sorry, it's just I have been in this position before and I survived, I can do it again. So, please don't blame yourself or anything like that. Just… just have faith and trust in me, okay?"

"**You're right. It's just… It's just now that we're together all I want to do is make sure you are safe, keep you from any harm, make you laugh and do everything I can to make you happy the way you make me happy when I'm around you."**

"Rule 25: A shinobi must never show emotion. Also a shinobi must never show any weakness," she calmly recited the Rules of Conduct for a Shinobi on a mission; her tone was light and heartwarming. She was honestly touched by the words that Kakashi had spoken to her. "Am I your weakness, Kakashi?"

She heard him chuckle, it warmed her to hear him laugh. **"Yes, you are my weakness but you are also my strength…"**

"That's good to know," she whispered with a warm smile on her face. Then she heard footstep coming towards the room she was in. "Someone's coming, waiting until I respond and if it gets too bad please walk away from the commutation system, let someone else listen in."

"**I love you; Saki…"**

"I love you too…" she whispered back in a loving tone right before the door opened up to their prison.

She watched as some of the girls shuffled away from the intruders, trying to make themselves as small as possible. The others that weren't unconscious just hung there in their shackles but those were the ones that were broken. Their eyes held nothing but emptiness, a hollow-shell was all that they were. The intruders came up to her; she lifted her head and held it high as she looked at Toshi.

"I see that you are awake, senpai. Did you have a nice time with Tushi?" he asked in an over sweet tone of voice that made her sick again, but instead of throwing up like she had done before, she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat in his face.

But her victory was short-lived; he wiped it from his face, glaring at her before, he back-handed her across her face. It sung but that was all, she looked at him and grinned.

"Please, my nephew can hit harder than that you pussy."

"If that's what you wish then so be it," he said in a stern tone as he give her an icy glare.

And so her torture began…

It was now going on two hours since their target began torturing Misaki; her screams and cries in agony began to grate his nerves but no matter what he couldn't bring himself to leave. Kakashi wanted to be there just in case it was her last breath he heard, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hoped that the target was so enthralled with Misaki that he wouldn't kill her, but it give him some comfort that she was resorting back with smartass comments here and there. It let him know that she still was fighting him, that she wasn't letting his methods of inflicting pain her, stop her fighting spirit that he; himself loved and admired so much.

A hand came down and touched his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Itachi; he just nodded to him before he sat beside him. Everyone else had left the room; they couldn't take hearing their friend go through this. A loud piercing scream came through the speakers; Kakashi shut his eyes as he balled up his fists in frustration.

"**Don't give out on me yet, senpai. I know there are more expressions to see on that beautiful face of yours. I hope you have learned your lesson because if you haven't then next time will be a lot worse."** They could hear him take a deep breath, **"You smell so wonderful when you bleed, so good to dismember your body and have every piece of you for my own pleasure…"**

"**Go… Fuck… Your… self…"**

Another agonizing scream came from her then nothing but her heavy breathing; Kakashi hoped that it was over. He didn't want to hear her go through any more pain…

"**Baby; you there?"** her ragged voice came over the speaker.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm here," he said, his voice betrayed his emotions; it wavered as he spoke to her.

"**I was able… to get… the information… we need, is someone… there with… you?"** He could tell that she was struggling to stay conscious.

"I'm here too, Misa," Itachi said as he stood up beside Kakashi.

"**Good… Go… get… Naruto, tell… everyone… to be… ready to… move."**

Thankfully Itachi didn't even look to Kakashi to confirm or not, he just left; leaving Misaki and Kakashi alone to talk a moment.

"You hanging in there, baby?" he asked hoping that she was going to be okay. Now that he had found her, there was no way he was going to let go of her that easily.

"**The best… that… can be… ex…pected for… someone who… was tor…tured…What… about… you; hon…ey….?"**

"Just worried about you; baby."

"**I'll… be...al…right… think…ing about… that… date you… promised me."**

"I promise when we get back, I'll give you a wonderful time on that date," he said with a small smile on his face.

"**Goood…"**

Naruto busted into the room and ran over to him; he was panting looking at Kakashi with a worried etched in his whiskered face.

"Saki; honey, Naruto is here," he said in a calm voice before handing the speaker mic over to Naruto.

"**Good… Not sure… how long… I can… st…ay con…conscious… Naruto; you… should be… able to sense m…e… soon… stay… alert…wait… some…one…"**

She was slumped against the shackles that held her; she was trying to stay conscious but it was becoming a troublesome task. She could hear the footsteps coming again to the 'Hell Prison'; she had to stay awake though her body was protesting a lot. Too many bruises, too many stab wounds which caused her to lose a considerate amount of blood, she would try to use the technique that Tsunade had taught her a long time ago but she was just too damn tired from the torture she had endured.

The door swung open again, and there stood the bastard that was the cause of this. He stepped in and behind him came Shisui following close to at his heels. She watched as Toshi began walking throughout the room surveying each girl as he past them. When he glanced at her, a board grin stretch across his tanned face but continued on to the next girl. She watched as he came to a stop at a girl; who looked no more than twelve years, she was battered like all the others, her dirty blonde hair covered her face as she tried to not look at the psychopath that was staring at her intently.

"I believe you will do for my pleasure since senpai is too tired," he said in a honey dripping tone as he reached out to move some of the girl's hair from her face.

Misaki watched as the young girl tried to cower away in the small corner she was chained in, she was so small that Misaki hadn't seen her two hours before when she took head-count of the girls in the room. When she heard what Toshi said, cold chills ran up her spine and a sense of dread because she understood what he meant, that caused adrenaline to rush through her body and renew her wakefulness. He had taken out the brute force pleasure on her just a little while ago and now he wanted the physical pleasure, she knew this from the last time.

With all of her might she struggled against the shackles, "Get AWAY from HER! Leave her alone, it's me you want...," she screamed at him with fury behind every word.

She couldn't let this happen not to this little girl; she was a child she wouldn't be able to handle this sick bastard's way of pleasure. Because the girl was way too young to be able to handle something like this and be able to overcome it. Even if her body could, her mind wouldn't be able to; she would turn into an empty shell like many of the others in this room. She would be the walking dead, yes alive but dead on the inside. She needed to save this girl by any means possible…

Toshi didn't even look over his shoulder to her when he answered, "You are battered and about to lose conscious from blood loss…"

"You can easily fix that…," she said flatly gritting her teeth.

He turned then, and looked at her before taking a few steps toward her; Misaki watched as he quirked a brow at her. "Yes, I could but why would you want that, senpai? Have you come to your sense and have…"

"She is a child, you can't possibly be able to get the pleasure you want out of her and beside am I not your muse? Don't you want to put me in so much pain, to see all my lovely expressions to get ideas from?"

Misaki watched as Toshi studied her a moment, and then he turned towards the young girl once more.

"Take me, use me for your physical pleasure. Just leave the girl alone," she said in a quiet but stern tone.

She watched out of her peripheral vision that Shisui had taken a step towards her, but his actions were halted by Toshi holding up his hand. Toshi turned and looked at her once more; he walked over to her until his body was merely inches from being pressed flush against hers. She felt his hands roam her body, she bite the inside of her mouth when he groped one of her breast, than his hand slide up collarbone before grabbing a fistful of her hair. He leaned forward like he had down last time, taking in the deep breath to get her scent as well as the smell of her blood before leaning to the ear that held the ear-piece and spoke.

"**What did you say senpai, I couldn't hear you?" **After asking the question he had pulled back enough to stare at Misaki in her eyes.

"I said, Take me, use me… use my body for your physical pleasure. Just leave the girl alone, she isn't who you really wanna rape, beat, torture with your hot-irons, and all your sick little toys. It's me, so take me…," she said through gritted teeth as she glared at the sick bastard before her.

A devilish smile grew wider on the insane man's face, before he responded in a twisted pleasured tone, "No, I will take her. I will destroy her mind, body and soul because that will destroy you. You will berate yourself because yet again you couldn't save another one from me. When I am finished with her, I will bring her mangled corpse in here so you can gaze upon my work, then you can wallow in self-pity once again."

He quickly let go of Misaki and was at the girl's side, removed the shackles and held her forcibly so that Misaki could look at the girl. Her eyes connected with the girl's lilac eyes, she could see the terror in them but she wasn't expecting a response from the girl. The girl mouthed to Misaki, '_It won't be your fault. Goodbye.'_ That shook her to her core but, she all she could do was SCREAM! And that's what she did screamed and cussed Toshi until he was gone.

Shisui finally walked over to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes quickly bore into his with such fury. "You will unchain me now!" she ordered in a tone that left little to question.

"You know I can't, we still need information on the drug and his other labs on this Island," he said in a sorrowful tone.

"Do you think I was insulting him for my own enjoyment…?" Shisui quirked a brow at her; she couldn't help but shrug before she admitted, "Alright maybe I did but still I was able to get the formula and all the labs locations. So take these fucking chains off me or I will break them."

She watched as Shisui smirked before removing the keys from his pouch that was hidden under his black trench coat, while he worked getting her free.

"Naruto?"

"**Yeah, Misaki?"**

"You better tell everyone to get ready to move and also inform that damn fox, that if he doesn't help me heal then he'll be sealed for another seventeen years…," she huffed out as she dropped to her feet as Shisui finished removing her wrist cuffs.

"**Eh? What do you mean, sis?"**

"No, time to question me Naruto, just let that damn Kurama know what I what said," she said in a quick harsh tone as she quickly stepped from the wall after Shisui removed the last of the her shackles.

Shisui looked at Misaki a moment as she swayed in her stance, placing a hand on her to steady while giving her a concerned look. She ignored it as she concentrated, entering into her mind.

_**She stood in a long dark hallway, quickly running down the hallway to the caged looking door to her right. Taking a deep breath before she faced the cage, peering in through the black bars all she saw was darkness. Heavy breathing and a loud snort.**_

"_**You are very demanding after locking me up for seventeen years," said a deep gravelly voice, and then suddenly the large orange head of the fox appeared glare at her.**_

"_**Nice to see you too, Kurama. Though I would love to catch up but, I'm about to pass out and I really need to get this guy. So, why don't you help me and play nice with me so we can kill this bastard," she said as she glared at the damn fox.**_

_**The fox chuckled deeply before he responded, "Alright, but after this I want you to remove the seal so that Naruto can have the rest of my chakra that you have been storing. But I will leave only a little of myself in you so you don't die, you seem to have become important to that knucklehead. "**_

"_**Fine," she said as she stepped to the eight trigram seal and released it.**_

A/N:

I was asked by xKANAN after I completed this story and I noticed that I never explained how Misaki got the Kurama inside her. So, it is… as for how she got Kurama's in her it was when Naruto was a baby, some of Kurama's charka leaked from the seal during a case of sickness that was attacking the village and the Third sealed the small amount of charka within Misaki. She only has a very small amount within her so she can't do the amazing things Naruto can do. So there you have it… Hope you enjoy this story…. Ja Na!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright, Shisui release all of them, but look for the ones that can be saved."

"**Misaki-senpai, what do you mean by that, '**_**the ones that can be saved**_**''? Why can't we save all of them?" **Sakura's voice came over the mic filled with concern but also anger.

"Trust me, some of them are already dead, we would be just wasting energy to save them all, they would kill themselves the first chance they could but I will give them; their own way to handle the feat, if they so choose." Misaki looked over to Shisui and nodded to his weapon pouch on his leg. "Leave only a single kunai, those who wish to end it, they will have their own choice in how it's ended."

Shisui looked at her grimly but knew that she was right, and nodded as he reached into his pouch and drew out a single kunai and throw it to the middle of the room known to her as '_Hell_'', then went back to his task into freeing all the girls that were in this '_Hell_'.'

Misaki watched as the first one that Shisui had released walked over to the kunai and picked it up and was about to drag the steel blade across her thin wrist. Misaki knew what she was about to do and she couldn't blame her, knowing all too well what Toshi was capable of, though she walked up to the young woman; who may have been about her age with her whitish blonde hair if it had been cleaned, though it looked different with the caked blood matted to her scape, and the dirt that covered the rest of the tangled mess of the young woman's hair. Misaki gently laid her hand on the young woman's hand that held the blade, and stilled it. The woman flinched a little but didn't jerk away.

Misaki spoke softly to her, "I will not stop you, if this is what you really want. I too thought about it the first time that bastard captured me and put me through everything he must have put you through and the rest that are here through. But I found that if I did so, then that would've meant that he won. Do you wish for him to win? Is that what you really want, to let him have destroyed you to the point to take your own precious life all because what you and the others and even myself have went through?"

The woman spoke even softer then Misaki had as she answered Misaki's questions, though her voice was empty as much as her appearance was of her pale bony scared body was, "Though I may be alive, I am already dead, you see that is true by just looking at me…" there was a pause as she looked into Misaki's eyes with her own dark emerald eyes that were vacant of any spark of life or a tickle of excitement of being alive. "I know that he will not get away with what he has done, I have watched and heard everything he did to you; you have something that most of us don't. A fiery spirit, disobedience, and someone if not many people to return to and they are the ones that give you strength to carry on. I know I do not…" With that said the woman returned looking at the blade that Misaki still kept in check at her wrist.

Misaki sighed heavy, she knew that she could not save this one, so instead she would give her advice so that she would not have a slow and painful death, as the woman was trying to put herself through. Gently but firmly Misaki guided the kunai to the valley of the woman's breast and placed it at an angle.

"Instead of the wrist, place it here at an angel like I have it and thrust it in at an upwards angle which will drive it into your heart. If you do it slowly, it will only puncher your heart and you'll bleed internally which will be a painful and slow death but, if you do it quickly it will be instantly. I will catch you as you fall and rest your body down and take the kunai out so that if there are any others like you they will soon join you. Please take my advice, I do not think you should suffer anymore then you already have," Misaki had spoken softer then she had before her voice was laced with sadness and regret as she spoke to the young woman.

Misaki barely caught the whisper the young woman spoke, it was but a whisper in the air, "Thank you for your kindness. Please make sure he doesn't have any of your kindness placed upon him."

"I promise you, he will not get any kindness from me or my comrades, especially my boyfriend or the young boy I call my brother or my childhood friends," Misaki said as she nodded in Shisui's direction, the young woman barely turned to look over at him, she then looked up at Misaki again.

"Tell him, thank you for the kindness that he showed us and I now understand why he couldn't help us in the way he wanted to but in the end he is helping by stopping that monster. Let him know that none of what we went through is his fault, he should not shoulder it on himself. Make sure he knows this…," she spoke with her sad empty voice though it was filled with kindness as she spoke to Misaki about Shisui.

Misaki couldn't help but give the young woman a soft gentle smile as she nodded and reassured her that she would fulfill her last request, "I promise you, I will pass on your words to him. I thank you for not being hard on him; he is probably already tearing himself up about everything he couldn't do to help all of you."

The young woman nodded, and took Misaki's advice before Misaki knew what happened the young woman was gone from this world. Misaki caught the cooling lifeless body, and eased it into the smooth shifting sand. She gazed at the lifeless woman; whose spirit left its vessel just moments ago, some of her dirty hair was covering the face of the woman. Misaki reached over and brushed it behind the woman's ear, lifeless eyes starred back at her. Misaki's rage intensified as she closed the eyes of the lifeless woman.

She stood and looked Shisui; he had laid out on the sand some clothing she could wear. She walked over and picked up a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt that was twice her size. She clothed herself, she grabbed the ends of the shirt and wrapped them around her ribs and tied them under her breast. When she was done she looked back at him; he had longed finished unchaining the women.

"You got an extra pouch?"

He walked up to her as he reached under his trench coat, pulling out from behind his back a short sword that looked much like the ANBU sword that Sai carried. She strapped it around her waist (like a young Kakashi wore during his mission they thought they lost Obito), as she finished adjusting the sword at the small of her back, she saw him hold out one of his leg pouches, she strapped it onto her leg as well. Standing up and trying not to notice a few more lifeless bodies added to the young woman she'd helped.

"Is the outside through any of these walls," She questioned her old friend, though he didn't know some of her techniques, he only knew of her own techniques but not the ones she learned. He cocked an eye brow in question…

"Just answer the question, we are wasting time," letting her irritation lace her voice.

"That one, where you were chained. Why?"

Misaki smirked as she made two Shadow Clones, which looked at her for instructions.

"Break down the wall, and help anyone who wants out of here, out. Take them to the others, when they are safe release yourselves I may need the charka."

"Yeah, right! You opened the seal, you won't need our help, and we'll stay just in case." One of the clones came back at her with sarcasm.

"Fine, stay with them… you are probably right," her voice died off towards the end.

"Misa, what does that mean?" Shisui questioned her, his voice laced with concern.

She glanced at him, and shook her head as she replied, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She looked back at her at her clones, "When you're outside, call Akikaze and the other two. Have them help you protect the survivors."

"You got it."

Misaki looked at Shisui, "You coming?"

"Of course, who else is going to watch your back?" He said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Just like the old days, huh?"

He nodded, and she smiled before setting off towards the entrance, Shisui right behind her…

They heard the echo of destruction off in the distance, all of them except for Gaara were on Sai's art drawing creations soaring through the sky to get to Misaki the quickest.

"I take it that's where Misaki-senpai is," Sai's unemotional questioned Naruto; who was sitting behind him on the same bird. Naruto only nodded, his intense gaze never leaving the area where he felt his sister was at.

Then they heard a high-pitched whistle, then three howls responded under them. That's when they noticed Misaki's three wolf companions moving swiftly on the uneven forest rocky ground, Gaara lowered himself to the three wolves.

"Hurry to her clones, Misaki saved some of the victims. We will be right behind you."

Kokuei nodded, and then gave out orders to the other two. "Akikaze; you got the right, Fubuki; you go up the middle. Your healing powers will be needed I am sure, while I go to the left and we'll take out anyone who is the closest to the victims. When we get close to our Lady's clones, we'll close in. Understand?"

"Hai," both replied before following the older one's orders, before following them.

All three of the wolves took off in a fast pace, as Gaara and the others followed them from the sky. It only took moments to spot one of Misaki's clones fighting someone as she was protecting the three victims. Kankuro quickly attached charka strings and yanked the guy off his footing enough that Misaki's clone drove a charka enhanced fist into the guy's chest slamming him into the earth, creating a creator under his body. Instant death. They quickly landed, as soon as Kakashi's feet touched the ground he was at Misaki's clone side.

He grazed into sapphire crystal eyes of the clone, she smiled at him as she touched his clothed face.

"She is fine… trust in her, remember?"

"Hai, I remember. Does she need healing?" his voice filled with worry and concern.

The clone shook her head, "Kurama took care of her wounds, and she also has Lady Tsunade's jutsu she taught as well. She will need back up that's for sure, leave a group here with us and got to her and Shisui.

He nodded, just as Naruto approached him and the clone.

"Does she have control over Kurama?"

The clone shook her head, and answered the unspoken question that Naruto was worried about.

"Until today, she has never released the seal that her father placed on her. She is very pissed, and I am worried that the cloak will appear soon…"

Naruto looked worried at the clone as did everyone else…

"How many tails do you think can appear if it does?" Kakashi looked extremely worried about the news and was extremely concerned about how tails could appear in the cloak…

"With the amount of charka she has probably only three, but Kurama would know more because it's his charka. Naruto, if you could talk to him and ask him not to let her lose herself if the cloak does appear."

Naruto nodded, as Kakashi looked at the group, trying to figure out who would stay and who would go.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro stay here with the survivors and help guard them. Sakura, if Ino and you could tend their injures as much as you can. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke; you guys take the outer perimeter while Itachi, Gaara and I use the wall entrance Misaki's clone made and go in to back Shisui and Masaki up."

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't I go with you? I can sense sis because she has Kurama inside her like me," Naruto voiced his opinion, his voice betrayed him because it was filled with anger just like everyone felt after they looked upon the survivors and Misaki's clones.

The other clone of Misaki spoke to Naruto, "Naruto, listen to Kakashi. Besides the enter part of the compound is mostly of sand, Gaara will be able to sense the original through the sand. Besides I have a feeling that the main battle will end up outside, she'll need a group out here ready to back her up when that happens."

"Then we'll be ready," Sasuke's cold voice answered the clone. "Let's go, we are wasting time."

Naruto looked once more at Kakashi and the clone of Misaki that stood beside his sensei, before he took off with Sai and Sasuke. Kakashi also glanced at the clone before he took off into the compound with Itachi and Gaara following closely behind.

Leaving the rest to guard the survivors, Ino and Sakura immediately went them. Very carefully Sakura approached them; they shied away from her.

"It's alright, you are safe. We aren't going to hurt you. My name is Sakura and this is Ino," she gestured to the blonde kunoichi beside her. "We are medics, all we want to do is heal your wounds, okay? I promise we won't hurt you."

A/N: I want to let everyone know especially after reading this chapter. Yes, during my time when I was put through my own hell, I wished for death. I had thought about it several times but I as my OC stated to the other OC in this chapter. I wasn't going to let the bastard that torture me take my precious life, if I ended my life then I would basically be doing what he wanted me to do. So, I fought and I survived. Now, I still have nightmares and still am dealing with what I went through even though it's been many years ago. I now have a husband that love me and treats me with respect and with so much love, I am truly grateful to him because he loves me for me. And doesn't judge me for what I went through… Anyway, I want to say I do not AGREE WITH SUICIDE! If you know someone who is thinking of Suicide, Please get them to Contact this number:

Call 1-800-273-8255

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline

Help Save a LIFE!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They continued to follow Misaki and Shisui's tracks around the twist and turns of the compound, Kakashi was getting more and more frustrated because they had yet to catch up with the pair. Another one of Toshi's followers appeared in front of Kakashi; he growled out of anger and frustration. Without a thought, he charged the chidori and slammed it through the man's chest and continued on without a second thought. They continued down the corridor and ended up in an open room, already in the room was a small pile of dead bodies, there was at least twenty to twenty five men dead in the room. On the opposite side of the room from where they were, they could see what might have been another body or two, but they couldn't tell because of the flames were still intense even though whoever it was already dead.

"That's the Phoenix Fire, and Misaki probably used her wind jutsu to increase the flames that's why the flames are still here after they're not," Itachi voiced his opinion about why the flames still lingered after their friends were not there.

"Yeah. Gaara, how much farther are they ahead of us?" Kakashi looked back at the Kazekage, hoping that it wasn't much farther until he could see Misaki was alright with his own eyes.

Gaara knelt down to the sand and placed his fingers in the grained earth, moving his charka throw the sand to find their comrades. After what seemed like minutes but was only mere moments until he found Misaki and the man named Shisui; they seemed to have stopped in a chamber, they stood still for several moments. Then suddenly Misaki's charka exploded… He drew back quickly, lightly panting from the task he just performed.

"Maybe a few hundred feet, if that… but something has happened to Misaki?" The last past he stated but he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

"Yeah, something has made her extremely angry. I can feel her charka as well, the cloak is about to appear if it hasn't already, that is how Naruto's charka would feel before he got control of the Nine-Tails. We better hurry, come on" Kakashi said with a worried tone.

They were about continue in the direction they felt Misaki's over powering charka when someone came into the room where they were. The man was of medium build, jet black hair that seemed like spikes coming out of his skull, but what made Kakashi seem a little on edge was the man's eyes. They were pitch black with a blood red ring around the pupil of his eyes. He had a sinter feel about him, worse than Kakashi had ever felt since the war with Obito and Madara. They too had this feeling about them.

Itachi stepped forward away from him and Gaara, he knew that Itachi was going to engage the man.

"Itachi are you sure?," Kakashi voiced his concern to his comrade, he knew that if something were to happen to him that Misaki would be seriously be hurt because her childhood friend got hurt so that he and Gaara could get to her.

"Senpai, don't worry about me, worry about Misa. I have been through a lot and still was able to come home. It's her turn to come home and find happiness with you. Now, get going. I'll handle this and follow you afterwards. Just back Misa up, don't let anything more happen to her." Itachi's voice was stern with his choice to stop his opponent, and let Kakashi and Gaara go to Misa.

"Alright, just remember if something happens to you; you'll have to answer to Misaki then to me, got it?" Kakashi said to the older Uchiha, trying to make light of the mood around them but also to remind him that he had people that cared about him.

"Hai, now get going…"

Kakashi nodded then looked to the young Kazekage; who nodded to him, before they both turned and headed to the other exist in the room that was in the direction that Misaki's charka was coming from. They hurried down another winding halls, engaging in a few of the psychopath's men but they were all low level fighters that didn't stand a chance against Gaara or him.

They walked into another chamber that was several yards from where Misaki's charka was coming from, when a needle soared in front of Kakashi stopping both; Gaara and him from advancing any farther in the room, he turned to see Suigetsu Hōzuki holding Nuibari; one of the Seven Swords of the Mist.

"Well, Well… If it isn't the Kazekage and oh look, Kakashi Hatake; the Copy Ninja of the Leaf, too. Did you happen to bring Zabazu-senpai's sword with you," he asked with a toothy grin on his face as he starred at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I left it sitting at my desk. But why are you here, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu pulled his blade back to him, letting Kakashi and Gaara enter the room, they walked with caution entering the spaces room with the deadly swordsman starring at them, following their every move with his lilac eyes.

"Well, since the war ended, all of the Seven Ninja Swords are everywhere, and I know if I searched for all of them on my own then I would never collect them all before I die. So, this crazy guy heard I was looking for them and approached me with an offer that I couldn't refuse. Though his crazier than Orochimaru, he offered me the one thing that Orochimaru didn't.," he said in a weird happy voice even though he had an evil smirk with his shark looking teeth showing.

"So, you are only doing this to get the Ninja Swords," Gaara asked.

Kakashi could hear the venom in the question, he hadn't heard Gaara sound like that since the Chunin Exams, when Gaara only cared about himself. His thirst for blood back then was in creditable, and though he knew that he could not hold that against the young Kazekage because of everything his father had done and then the villagers too. It was enough to drive anyone to the point of insanity that Gaara had been back then, though he was glad that Naruto was to help him.

"Of course…" was the answer they got from the crazed swordsman.

He noticed Gaara was about to step forward to face the swordsman, Kakashi quickly grabbed the young Kazekage's shoulder, holding him back from doing so. He knew that if Gaara faced Suigetsu then it would not be in Gaara's favor. Though Suigetsu was a great weapons user, he was also from the Hidden Mist and not to mention that Orochimaru probably done experiments to improve his water jutsu's. Gaara would be at a great disadvantage if he went up against this guy, he wouldn't be able to use his sand or his ultimate defense against him. He would have to face Suigetsu instead, he would have to wait to see Misaki after he was done with this guy or wait until after all the fighting was done.

"You go back up Misaki, I'll stay here and handle him."

"Kakashi…"

"Don't argue, if you went up against him then there is a possibility that you would get hurt or worse. I am not about to lose any of my comrades or Misaki's friends all because I want to be there to back her up and to see her. I trust in her, I know that she'll make it through this mission. Now, go…," Kakashi said sternly before he turned away from the red haired shinobi and moved to the center of the room.

"Just make sure you come back to her…,"Gaara quickly said to Kakashi before moving off towards Misaki, leaving Kakashi there to fight this battle.

"Oh, I will. After finding her I will always come back to her," he whispered to himself mostly before pulling out a kunai and took his stance.

(Back up time a little, before Misaki's charka went through the roof.)

They hurried through the corridors of the compound, trying to get to Toshi before he killed the young girl but, Misaki had a feeling that time was against them. Every corner they turned, were enemies. They tried as quickly as possible to defeat them as soon as they were finished killing a set, they turned the corner just to find more lying in wait for them. She couldn't shake the crawling uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach when they turned the last corner. It made her sick to her stomach, she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind as she pushed forward when she heard Shisui say the thing she wished for most at that moment.

"There, that's his torture room that connects to his room…," Shisui quickly said to Misaki, he knew that she wouldn't stop until I got my hands around the bastard.

**All those who have a weak stomach and that can't handle abuse and HUMAN TORTURE, please skip this next part because it is really graph… **

Misaki didn't stop when she saw the door, she slammed her shoulder against the door cracked like it was a small twig. The door fell and she continue through it without a pause until she was in the middle of the room where she came to a quick halt. She scanned the room looking for the fucking bastard, but her eyes landed on the young girl. Bile seemed to rise up in her throat as Misaki looked at the sight before her eyes, the poor child barely was a live… The young girls small breast were ripped off; discarded like they were trash, her intensions were attached to a crank of some sorts and was literally twisted out of her, not to mention all the whip markers and the hot iron markers that was on her body. She knew the girl had went through extreme sexual torture as well, from all the bruises that littered her small frame.

**Okay, you can continue reading now…**

Misaki quickly ran over to the young girl, quickly checking for a pulse. It was there and it was very weak, she knew that the child's time in this world would shortly be over. She quickly pulled out a senbon from her leg pouch, quickly piercing the girl at the base of her skull to disable the feeling the in her body, the child's breath slowed to an easy slow rhythm. Misaki heard a whisper, she lend as close as she could to the young girls mouth to hear her last words before leaving this world.

"Tha...nk… you…but... I… am… dy…ing… pl…ease… sa…ve… my… ba…by… sis…ter… he… has… h…er…," the distorted whisper of the young girl breathed to Misaki.

Misaki reached up, running her hand down the young girl's dirty blonde hair, trying to give her a little comfort to her before she slipped from this world, though she probably didn't the feeling.

"I will, I promise that I will rescue her and protect her, you have nothing to worry about…," Misaki whispered to the young girl, she looked over at Shisui.

She could tell that Shisui was extremely bothered by this just like her, the anger that was upon his face she had never seen before as long as she knew him, hearing the girl trying to talk again, made her turn back to the girl. Leaning back down to the girl's mouth to hear her whispers…

"Tha…nk… you… now… I … ca…n… jo… in… my… fam… ily… kn… ow… ing… she… is… sa… fe… you…are… no… t… at… fa…u…l…t… ah…," she whispered to Misaki before she breathed her last breathe.

Misaki looked at the young girl, she had a small smile on her face even though her eyes were still open, she still seemed at peace to Misaki. It was probably because she was joining her family and getting away from this crazy sick bastard. She reached up and closed the girl's eyes before she turned fully to Shisui, though since seeing the young girl in her state, Misaki's anger was going to the point she could not hold back any of her raging feelings.

Shisui must have noticed this, he looked at her with questionable eyes but Misaki just shook her head. Shisui must have understood not to question her at the moment because he just nodded and followed her up to the double doors that were closed to them.

"Whatever happens make sure to get the baby away from him, at all cost. Understand?" Misaki said in a stern voice not looking at Shisui at all.

When he didn't respond, she turned to him. The look on her face must have been full anger and hate because Shisui took a step back from her. But she didn't care at the moment, she blamed herself for the young girl's death, and now the sick twisted son the bitch had a baby. She wasn't about to let him harm the baby, she had made a promise to the young girl and she wasn't about to go back on her word to the dying child.

"Do you understand?"

She waited a moment for him to respond to her, finally he nodded.

"If something should happen and I get severely injured or knocked out. I want you to let everyone know that the child is under my care, I plan to take of her. After today she will be my daughter…"

"Misa, if that is what you wish, then fine. But now that you have a daughter and you have Kakashi don't do anything reckless, you hear me. If you do, so help me I promise that Itachi and I will kick your ass later."

"Fine by me. If I am stupid enough to do something that reckless then I agree I need my ass handed to me," she said with a smile looking to her friend that was seriously concerned for her wellbeing.

Shisui just lightly chuckled while shaking his head at his childhood friend; she never stopped amazing him on how one minute she was happy go lucky then to a bitch from hell, back to happy go lucky before anyone could blink. He knew that she was just trying to lighten the mood before they entered the room. He knew when they entered the room, their mood would turn pitch black as an empty starless night sky, DEATH. He controlled his emotions before looking up to her; she was looking at him, waiting for him to give her signal to let her know he was ready. Take a deep breathe, then looked at her again but with a stern emotionless mask upon his face before nodding to her. He watched her nod back, before facing the doors.

"On three… 1… 2… 3…," she whispered to him before kicking in the double doors.

Entering the large bedroom chambers, they quickly moved to either side of the opened doors. They saw the sick bastard; he was cradling the small baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. The baby was silent but they knew it was alive because the small movement the blanket.

"I see you saw your little gift, I know I said I would bring her mangled broken corpse to you; senpai!" Toshi said with a twisted glee in his voice as he turned and looked at Misaki. They saw that he had his index finger that was glowing blue chakra at the small child's throat. Shisui chanced a look at Misaki; she stood still though her anger and anxiety was coming off her in heavy waves. Toshi's sick laughter made Shisui turn back and focused on their opponent.

"Yes, letting you see just what I did to her and left her to die in agony was much better, the expression on your face is sooo wonderful but not as wonderful as it was a couple hours ago. But it is still breathtaking none the less… Now, what should I do to this little thing… hmmm… well, I really can't do much, it has too small of a body. Well, I guess I'll just kill her…"

In mere seconds, he tossed the small bundle in the air and charged Misaki.

"SHISUI!" Misaki screamed with a plea to save the child before it was too late, as she pulled out her sword to block all the senbon that flow towards her.

She stole a glance to Shisui; who was knelt down against the far wall behind Toshi, holding the small child securely to his chest. He looked up at her, and she motioned with her eyes back towards the double doors they had entered. Shisui quickly nodded, as Misaki grabbed a kunai from her leg holster. With a sword and kunai in each hand she charged Toshi, within four steps towards her opponent, Shisui had made it safely to the doors.

'Kurama; you ready to hand this guy his ass?'

'You beat.'

Within in seconds Kurama's charka mixed with Misaki, and when it did a shockwave erupted from her body. Throwing Shisui farther in the other room while at the same time it slammed Toshi into the wall. She looked at the son of a bitch; he looked at her with a mix of surprise and enrage filled is honey colored eyes, his scent was mostly mixed with fear and anger. She smiled evilly at him, she dropped her weapons and dropped into a fight stance looking more dangerous than when she had her weapons in hand.

"Time for you to pay for all those innocence lives you cut short you bastard, ready to go to Hell?," she said with a growl enlaced her voice as she looked at her prey.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She let all of her emotions free, she would not let this sick twisted son of a bitch run free anymore, he would not hurt or murder anyone after she was through with him. He was leaning heavily against the wall, injured from being thrown back by the aftershock of Kurama and her charka combining. The look on his face was filled with anger, but his scent was more filled with fear than it was a moment ago. She couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. It must have infuriated him because he pulled out a kunai from behind his back and charged towards her.

'_Big Mistake…_'

He aimed the kunai at her heart and at the last second she grabbed the kunai with her left hand letting the blade cut the webbing between her knuckles. She smiled wickedly as she drove her right fist that was charka infused right into his breast plate, feeling it complete break under her fist before the impact sent him flying towards the wall and then through it. She was quickly followed him through the gaping hole in the wall…

What sounded like an explosion caused all three to stop and turn back to see a guy laying in the sandy beach with rumble all around him. Then the image of Misaki coming through the gaping hole in the wall, Sasuke signaled to Naruto and Sai to get behind the guy and on Misaki's right, while he moved to get on her left. They were almost in position to be able to capture him or back up Misaki.

"Don't Touch Him. He's mine!" Misaki yelled her command in a tone that left no argument was to be given by any of them.

Sasuke looked to Sai and Naruto to see what they thought, Naruto looked at Misaki with a bit of concern but a stern look was quickly replaced. He looked up at Sasuke and motioned them to follow Misaki's order. They backed off a good distances but still close enough to back up Misaki if she were to get into any trouble.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned his close friend about what he thought of Misaki.

"She can handle it and besides Kurama said to back off, he hadn't seen Misaki like this in a while. We are at a safe enough distance to back her up but also stay out of her way."

"Yes, but do you think it is wise to leave it in her hands," Sai unemotional questioned asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"You idiot, he means is it wise to let Misaki fight him. Remember what she said on the boat the mission was to capture him if possible, and if we let her fight him, she'll probably kill him," Sasuke said in a stern tone to his knucklehead teammate; who was clueless and couldn't remember a damn thing in less it was about ramen or Hinata.

Naruto looked at him with shock etched into his whiskered face, Naruto snapped his head back towards Misaki.

Misaki watched her prey as he picked himself up off the ground, noticing that Toshi had his hand at the center of his chest where his breast plate was, his hand was glowing green. He was trying to do a patch job on his breast plate before she attacked him again. She smirked, it didn't matter if he healed it some because no matter what he was going to die by her hand soon. And the more charka he used to heal the less he was going to have to fight her.

"Does it hurt? I hope it does you bastard but that won't be the only thing that will be hurting you...," she said in a cold tone.

Toshi snarled at her and charged her, she couldn't help but smirk. '_Never show emotion. Also never let your emotions control you in a fight especially anger,_' she thought to herself.

She heard a small humming sound, she knew it was Toshi; he was trying to get her under a genjutsu to cause the illusion of causing her pain and then probably kill her while she was under or cause her so much psychological trauma that the pain she would receive in the illusion it would kill her.

'_Kurama; you remember his genjutsu specialty_?'

'_Hmm, yeah. He is a spineless bitch not wanting to face you directly but I will boost my charka a little to overpower his. But acting like you are still under would get him close…_'

'_You read my mind Kurama. Yeah, I want to get him into a taijutsu battle but knowing him; he'll want to stay out of my reach because of the damage I have already caused. And he'll want to save his medical ninjutsu to heal himself. He really lax in ninjutsu so he won't be able to do anything really good with ninjutsu_.'

'_Alright, now that we have come up with a plan, get ready…_'

She felt herself go under Toshi for a second or two before Kurama got her out of it, she focused her eyes to still look dilated and unfocused. Toshi stopped charging her and stood mere foot and half from her, as he stood there for a second to regard her. Before looking down at his chest as he reached up to continue the treatment to his breast plate…

Naruto watched as Misaki stood there, just stood there while the enemy was within her reach. He grew angry and worried.

"What the hell is wrong? Why isn't she moving to attack the bastard; he is right there in front of her?" Naruto's worried question had the two looking more closely at the two fighters.

"She must be under a genjutsu, we have to help…" Sai saying as he reached for his scroll and brush.

"No, wait…," Sasuke stopped both Naruto and Sai.

He activated his sharingan and looked more closely at Misaki; her charka wasn't disrupted but a there was a larger amount concentrated into her eyes. He looked more closely at her eyes and they seemed unfocused and dilated but he knew from talking to Sakura that a medical ninja could make themselves seem like they were effected by a jutsu if they knew the workings of the jutsu. Misaki must have known the workings of the enemy's genjutsu because that could be the only reason she had a large amount of charka flowing to her eyes the way she did.

"She's alright, she is trying to draw him in… Let's just stay here and I'm pretty sure if we jumped out there to help her then we would just distract her and we would probably get our ass handed to us later. And I don't know about you, but I don't want her pissed off at me like she was with my brother a few days ago or worse than that."

She waited a moment before hitting him with three combo to the stomach then followed it up with a right, left, and right to the face, she then grabbed him by the face dragging him across the sand then tossing him up in the air. For a split second she vanished and appeared in front of him and grabbed his face again before slamming his face and his whole body into the shifting environment of the sand. She jumped back to ready herself for the battle to come. She knew he was not done by a long shoot…

It was slow but she waited until he was standing on his own, and she still waited for him to make the first move. He lunged at her with a strong right but she easy countered it with a left to the stomach and continue to follow that up with stomach and face hits, alternating the pattern so he could not figure out the style. After about ten hits, she pulled back just so she could perform two shadow clones before she went back in. While she continued to whale on her opponent, her shadow clones charged up a chidori and a rasengan and merged them together.

She quickly jumped back, in time to for her shadow clones to impale through his chest but it was a substitution jutsu. She growled because she was tired of this bastard, she waited for his attack, it wasn't long before he popped out of the ground trying to get her in a head hunter jutsu but she quickly jumped up in the air before he was able to complete the jutsu. She was getting real tired of the bastard, he was prolonging his death in her eyes.

'Kurama; you have told me many of times how Naruto was a knucklehead…'

'Yes, he's a knucklehead… what of it?'

'Well, I am about to pull a page out of the Naruto handbook.'

'Na-ni?'

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu…," I scream about ten feet in the air right before I preform the rasengan with my fifteen shadow clones and drive them into the bastard and all around the bastard so he had nowhere to go. He was done…. She dropped down and started to do her secret jutsu to take all of his knowledge and secrets with her.

"Guys, get out here, now," she spoke in a demanding voice towards Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

They quickly came to her side, and watched as she continued to perform the long series of hand signs…

"If something happens to me; I will be fine. I have just overloaded my mind with information but I need to get back to Tsunade as soon as possible. Your relative Sasuke; has my daughter, make sure she and the survives are taken care of and please make sure the ones that died are buried properly or their souls will not rest."

"What are you saying Misaki," Sasuke asked with concern lacing his voice.

"I may overload my mind with his memories so, I may become comatose because of this... Sai, I want you to fly me back to the Leaf village report to the Hokage and have Ibiki or Inoichi either remove or seal them, if not I may go insane again and do something rash, just like last time. Also get my brother; Asuma, he would want to be there and he could probably keep me sane until all you guys get back. I will be fine. Please remind Kakashi of this… Sai, can you also have a bird waiting just in case my daughter needs medical attention… Also if you could have Sakura to take care of this body in a scroll and there is the body inside, she'll know what I mean when she goes in… She would agree with me that no one needs to be left like that…Promise me…"

"We Promise, sis," Naruto said in a strong voice but it was laced with concern.

"Thank you," she said as she finished the last sign, which was two finger's to the bastard's forehead and to hers…

A/N:

I know this chapter is a little shot and you're probably wondering "why Misaki did chose to store Toshi's memories in herself, especially since he is a sadistic bastard?" I promise to tell you in the next chapter what's going on. But you're also probably wondering if Kakashi is going to do now that Misaki has chosen to take care of the small baby… Will he stay or will he get the hell out of dodge?

And if you are wondering why Misaki disobeyed the missions order about bringing back Toshi alive. Well, that's because 1: she was able to gather every detail of information they needed, and 2: he was a sick SOB. I mean seriously if someone was like that in Naruto I could see all Five Great Nations wanting the man dead. So, there you have it! Hope you are enjoying the story please review. Ja Na!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The heavy wind blew through his unruly silvery mane as he sat on top of Sai's bird creations as he clutched the baby close to his warm body. He was trying not to worry or let his imagination run away from him because of the information that Naruto and Sasuke relayed to him.

_**Flashback**_

_He ran towards his team, he noticed that Sakura was working on someone. Fear struck him. He rushed forward thinking it was Misaki, Naruto noticed him and stepped in his way._

"_Easy Sensei… It's not Misaki; she is with Sai on their way back to the Leaf," he said in a calm tone but it held some tension in it as well._

_Breathing a sigh of relief until the last part finally registered, which caused him to pause and look at his student. _

"_Why are they on their way back to the Leaf?"_

_Watching every detail of Naruto's body language and actions. Naruto didn't answer, he stood there dejected, and he wouldn't look him in the eye. Alarm bells went off…_

"_What Happened?!"_

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned it was Sasuke; who was holding a small bundle. Kakashi looked closely when the wrapped bundle moved, it was a baby. 'Why did Sasuke have a baby? Where did the child come from? What the hell happened? Why is Misaki heading back to the Leaf?' Questions continued to bombard his mind._

"_Sensei. Misaki is right now in a self-induced coma from a jutsu she used to collect all of the enemies memories, she asked for us to explain this to you. She said she would be fine, it would seem she had done this before probably when she was in ANBU."_

"_She used to collect information all the time, but only a select amount of memory of the target. Sasuke did she say if she was collecting all of his memory or just a small portion?"_

"_No, she didn't say. Why?"_

_He turned to the other Uchiha; who was looking as if he was in deep thought. Again million questions were running through his already overcrowded mind. At that moment the small child in Sasuke's arms started hiccupping, Kakashi turned back to his student._

"_Sasuke, why do you have a baby and where did it come from?"_

"_Kakashi-sensei, ummm… that's another thing that Misaki wanted us to tell you." Naruto spoke so Kakashi turned towards his hyperactive teammate. "You see the child was being held hostage also, Shikamaru thinks that the sick bastard was using the child as leverage to make the baby's sister to comply."_

_Then Naruto's voice died out, he could tell that Naruto's emotions were all over the place, he looked utterly distort. Kakashi took a calming breath before placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, trying to comfort and urge him to continue. Naruto just nodded before he continued…_

"_The body that was in the room before you come out here through the hole in the wall, that was the baby's sister; she was the one that bastard took to torture… physical. Remember when Misaki was screaming and cussing… trying to get that sick bastard… to… to take her instead. She tried…"_

_Kakashi saw how broken Naruto looked, his fist were clenched and his whole body was shaking from regret and rage._

"_I know, Naruto. I know she tried, we all did." He sighed deeply before turning to Gaara; who was standing beside Naruto. He just starred at the young Kazekage a moment, Gaara seemed to understand before he nodded. _

"_Sensei, Misaki said that, that baby is her daughter. That was the last request of the girl before she died," Naruto spoke quietly before turning around and walked off with Gaara._

_It left Kakashi speechless but there was a sense protectiveness towards the baby that was being held by Sasuke. He approached slowly, he noticed the small smirk on the young Uchiha's face as he held out the baby so Kakashi could take the child. Slowly taking the small bundle in his arms, he looked down at the innocent child's face. He could not help the wide smile that came upon his masked face, by just gazing at her._

_Her warm tanned skin contrasting against her bleach white fluff of hair poking out of the blanket she was wrapped in. She yawned and looked at him with her water blue eyes. She starred at him a moment longer before snuggling farther in her blanket and went back to sleep._

"_Sensei."_

_He looked over to Sakura; she just finished sealing the body of their target into a scroll, she turned and faced him before she continued._

"_Sensei, we'll finish up here. Sai left this other bird for you to follow them back to the Leaf, and I believe it would be wise to have Shishou to look over the baby as soon as possible. Who knows what that… Bastard did to her…," Sakura spoke in a calm manner than slowly rage appeared in her voice._

_Kakashi understand his teammates feelings, he also was feeling the same feelings as they were. He just nodded and looked at Itachi; who just nodded. He knew that Itachi would understand that since he was leaving than Itachi was now the Captain of the squads._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now he now only an hour or so from the Leaf, he traveled through the night to get to back home quickly. His concern for the baby and Misaki was what was driving to get home as soon as possible.

He looked down at the precious bundle in his arms, he was concerned. The child had yet to make a sound, occasionally the child would swift towards his warm body or burrow farther in the blanket, and he wasn't sure. It worried him that she wasn't fussing or anything, he knew from Kurenai and Asuma's baby cried a lot. So why didn't this baby? He wasn't sure if something was wrong with her or/and if that bastard had done something to her. No, he knew that Toshi had done something to this small child, there is no way that a sick twisted bastard wouldn't. Toshi reminded Kakashi so much of Sasuke's old twisted mentor Orochimaru. The very same twisted experiments, but Toshi liked women. He seemed to love to torture them after he experimented on them.

Kakashi shook his head from where his thoughts were taking, he gazed at the child once more before urging Sai's bird to go faster.

Tsunade studied her former student's brain, it seemed swollen because of a jutsu she had used, that is what Sai had told her anyway. Misaki had never told her or showed her this specific jutsu, so Tsunade had no understanding of why Misaki went into a coma because of it or what would happen to her or even how long she would be in a coma. She was so frustrated! She was angry that Misaki had pushed herself too far physically and mentally, she worried of not knowing what could happen to her.

She growled because of the unknown, causing the medical staff to step back and become worried. She huffed at their reaction and continued to study Misaki's brain. Noticing the temporal lobe, hippocampus, and the brain stem were swollen, they seemed to be firing neurons more than the rest of her brain. Thinking quickly.

"SOMEONE GET IBIKI AND INOICHI IN HERE NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEIR DOING THIS IS TOP PRIORITY!"

Noticing someone running out of the examination room, she continued to heal her former student's brain as it continued to swell. It was all she could do until both Inoichi and Ibiki, if she had to guess it was going to take a considerably amount of time to extract the memories that Misaki had collected from the target. No to mention, whether or not if she would have any side effects from collecting so many memories all at once. If she did have any side effects, would they be short term or long term effects? There were so many unknowns.

"Shizune, get an IV set up along with a Mannitol 20% as well to help reduce the swelling. Then get oxygen… Fuck she is going into a seizure… Get these damn clothes off of her. NOW!"

Someone burst through the door, while Shizune and three other medics were removing Misaki's clothing.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OPERATION!"

"My dearest apologize Tsunade-sama but, Kakashi has just arrived and he has a baby with him. He claims that the child was his and Misaki's child. He believes something is extremely wrong with the child, Sakura-san told him to come to you right away," a young medic spoke as his voice quivered in fear as he told her why he interrupted her.

Tsunade was confused to no end on what the hell was going on, still trying to calm Misaki's body down from the seizure.

"Fine, tell him I be there in a moment."

The medic didn't wait before retreating back out the door as Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, I know you can handle this. Once she calms down, order what is needed to stabilize Misaki. I want you present when Ibiki and Inoichi comes in to extract the memories make sure nothing changes. I want you to inform me 'IF' anything changes, understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

With that Tsunade left the operation room, leaving Shizune in charge.

A/N: I know it's a little short and I'm sorry for that but between school and everything else it's hard to write like I use to. But I will try to write more for everyone that is following this story and has added it to their favs. Y'all are the reason I continue to write…. Thank you so much. Please to don't forget to review and PLZ let me know if y'all want a squeal… I have a squeal in mind but wanna know if anyone wants to read it or I'll just write it for me…. So till next time… JA NA!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been two days since he brought the baby in the hospital, two stressful days. If he wasn't with the baby then he was Misaki. Asuma came in short after he arrived wanting to know what happened to his sister; Misaki. It was hard trying to explain to him what had happened because in truth Kakashi; himself wasn't interiorly sure what took place. But he explained that Misaki had adopted a child, after giving the baby's sister her word that she would take care of her. It seemed like Asuma was not surprised that his sister had adopted the child, but what had shocked him was the fact that Kakashi put himself down as the father.

That caused a hell of an uproar until Kakashi finally explained to Asuma that he loved his sister and his intentions. So, after that came a routine where Asuma was with his sister and Kakashi was with his daughter then they would switch. Kurenai, Inoichi, Shikaku, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and many others that were Kakashi and Misaki friends came by to visit her and his daughter. Many tried to get Kakashi to leave but no one could, Kurenai had managed to get Asuma to leave for a little while to shower, rest and eat.

Kurenai would always bring Kakashi something to eat but he could barely eat. He would eat enough to keep his energy up and went back to watching his daughter or his love. He knew that his daughter was in great hands, it's just after what they found out what was wrong with her, and he couldn't help but worry. She was mute. That bastard had removed her vocal cords, he could have easily killed her by doing that. After finding this out Kakashi was so enraged, if it hadn't been for Misaki killing him than he would have hunted the bastard down and killed him himself.

He looked over at Misaki; she had so many tubes in her, he knew they were all necessary but she didn't look like herself. Full of life, high tempered, and could change her mood in a second. No, she looked sickly. It was as if she was at deaths door, waiting to be taken away from him and their daughter. He lightly squeezed her hand that he held. He knew that Misaki would fight to stay here even if she was that close to death as she looked but, he had faith in her. She had told Naruto, Sasuke and Sai that she would be fine. Right now was just a waiting game.

His attention was drawn to the hospital door as it opened, relieving Inoichi and Ibiki. Both men nodded to him, he responded back the same as he always did. A nod then turning his attention back to Misaki. They were here to do another memory extraction from Misaki. Kakashi hated when they came to extract the memories, even though he knew that it would help Misaki in the end. It seemed to him that every time they did the memory extraction, Misaki would tense up and her expression was filled with pain.

"Kakashi, you can go get yourself something to eat while we are here."

"That's right, Inoichi-san. I prefer to stay."

Inoichi again nodded to Kakashi before he begun the memory extract, like all the other times a very small change in Misaki's expression. A small frown in her brow, her breathing picked up a little, and her eyes would move behind her lids in a jerking motion. They were all small, no one else would have picked up on it in less they had been sitting with Misaki for a long period of time like Kakashi had. Kakashi squeezed her hand again to let her know he was still there before he lend back in his chair.

Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw Kurenai looking back at him. He looked around, Inoichi and Ibiki were gone. He must have dosed off while they were there. He shook his head then glazed at Misaki to see if there was any change. There was none. He turned his attention to Kurenai.

"You really need to go home and try to rest Kakashi. For Misaki and your daughter. If nothing else go home and get a shower and a change of clothes, you've been here since you're arrival," her tone was caring and calm.

Kakashi knew that Kurenai was trying to look out for him as a friend but also as friend of Misaki's. She knew that Misaki would be the first person to worry about him if she was awake. He could picture it right now, her scolding him like a child. Now that Kakashi thought about it, she use to do just that when he would over train after Rin died and after he thought Obito had died as well. Though she wasn't the only one, her sensei; Kushina would as well. A small smile appeared under his mask. Kurenai must have that thought she finally got through to him because she stepped back.

"I'll watch her while you go home for a bit. Shikaku and his wife are watching Mirai for a while so I can stay here with Misaki. I promise if something happens I'll have someone get you right away."

"It's alright," Kakashi said right before he bite his thumb and then summoned Pakkun. The little pug popped out the smoke and jumped up on Misaki's bed.

"Yo," the pug said as he raised his paw then he regarded his master. "Kakashi; you look like shit. Have you slept?" He sniffed his master then covered his muzzle. "Or bathed?"

"I know, I'm heading home to do that now. I need you to stay here and let me know if anything changes with Misaki."

"Will do, boss," the small ninja hound replied before moving up the hospital bed a little ways and laid down, nuzzling into Misaki's waist.

Kakashi moved forward and gently smoothed down Misaki's hair at her forehead before leaning down and placing a small kiss at her brow, "I am just going to home and shower. I promise I won't be gone long," Kakashi spoke the whisper to Misaki before raising to his full height.

Kakashi stood there a moment longer before turning towards the door, and started walking out.

"I'll only be a little bit. Thank you, Kurenai for everything," Kakashi replied just as he was about to close the door.

Kurenai just smiled at him before walking over and claiming the chair that Kakashi had been sitting in. Kurenai regarded her friend a moment before opening the bag she had brought that contained the meal she had made Kakashi, Kurenai knew that since he left to go home that he would eat something small while he was there. Since she had yet to eat today, she opened the small bento box and began to eat the meal.

Naruto didn't slow his pace as they neared the village, for the past two days he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had talked to Gaara about how Misaki recovered the last time the sick bastard had taken her, how long it took her to recover and whatever it took her to get back to normal.

Naruto was shocked and angered all at the same time when he had learned from Gaara that Misaki had tried multiple times to kill herself after Gaara and his siblings recused her. The fact that, that bastard was able to rob her from feeling anything for a long period of time. Naruto was even more angered at the fact that Misaki had let herself get put in the situation again by the same bastard.

"What's eating you, dobe," Sasuke asked as he came up beside him.

"Honestly, I don't know but I feeling something is wrong. I can't seem to shake the feeling for the past couple of days," Naruto replied as he jumped to the next tree branch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Have you tried talking to Kurama about Misaki?"

Naruto shook his head before he replied, "Kurama can't talk to Misaki. He said it's normal though when she does that jutsu of hers. He said that if something was wrong she would appear in front of him like I do."

"We'll find out in a couple of hours what's going," Sasuke replied as he stayed beside his friend as they continued back to the village.

"Yeah."

It had been two hours since Kakashi had left Kurenai with Misaki. Though Kurenai didn't mind, she knew that he needed rest, a shower and to get something to eat. Kurenai just sat there in the hospital chair holding her sister-in-laws hand as she told about Asuma, Mirai, and now she was talking about Kakashi.

"You know your brother shouldn't have been so surprised about Kakashi and you. But he was...," Kurenai laughed lightly before she continued, "You've always have had a thing for Kakashi. Though most of the girls in the academy did but you were different. You didn't fawn over him, you saw him for who he was and that's why you loved him. All his faults, all his quirks, and his successes. You stood there waiting for him, even after you left you still waited for him."

Kurenai paused to look out the hospital window at the slowly fading rays of the sun, "And now he waits for you. I know this might be selfish, but don't keep us or him waiting long, Misa. It is tearing all of us up, but mostly Kakashi. He has been here in this chair since he has arrived...," Kurenai paused as she turned back to Misaki.

"Well, when he wasn't with your daughter that is. He has barely slept or eat anything, I honestly don't know how I was able to get him to leave to go home," Kurenai let out a gasp.

Pakkun looked at her; Kurenai stared at her hand that held Misaki's.

"Pakkun, go get Kakashi quickly. I'm not sure but I think Misaki is coming around, I'm going to call the nurses," Kurenai said in a hurried tone to the pug.

Pakkun nodded his head to Kurenai just before he bounded out the window.

Kakashi had just finished a cup of ramen when he heard pawing at his window, he looked up hoping in was the neighborhood tomcat but to his horror it was Pakkun. He jumped up and ran over to the window, slamming it open.

"She seemed like she was coming out of it, she squeezed Kurenai's hand," Pakkun said in a hurried tone as he turned around to head back to the hospital with his master.

Kakashi didn't bother to reply to the pug as he quickly jump out the window and on the roof top of the next building. They both raced back to the hospital, Kakashi's heart was racing.

Kakashi arrived outside Misaki's window, he watched as the Tsunade check Misaki's vital and to see if she would respond to Tsunade. Kakashi watched with his sharingan for any slightest movement or sign that Misaki would respond.

"Boss, she seemed to be aware of what's going on," Pakkun stated as he studied his master intently.

"What do you mean," Kakashi said as he turned to the small pug.

"Well, Kurenai was talking to her about you and how you haven't left Misaki's side. While she was talking I could smell a change in Misaki's scent, her breathing picked up a little right before she squeezed Kurenai's hand. It was little but, she was trying to come out of the coma," Pakkun replied.

That gave Kakashi hope, but it was slowly leaving him when he saw that she wouldn't respond to Tsunade. The busty Hokage motioned for him to enter the room, both Pakkun and Kakashi entered through the window.

"Kurenai, if you could tell me exactly what happened when you felt Misaki squeeze your hand," Tsunade asked as she looked at Kurenai.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi listened to Kurenai as she retold them what happened that lead up to all them to being in Misaki's room. Tsunade stared at Kakashi a moment…

"Kakashi, I want you to sit in the chair and talk to Misaki to see if she responds to you," Tsunade said as she stared at the motionless Misaki.

Kakashi didn't bother to respond, he just took his normal position beside Misaki, taking her hand in his, "Saki, I'm back. I told you I wouldn't be long…" he paused as he felt pressure from her hand in his.

Kakashi looked up to Tsunade; who was smiling widely at Misaki. It took Kakashi a second before he too looked at Misaki, and then his breathe caught.

There was Misaki with her beautiful ocean blue eyes open looking around, he guessed trying to figure out where she was. He raised from his seat and moved closer to Misaki, she must have seen movement because she turned toward him.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he reached out with his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, you had all of us worried," Kakashi said in a calm happy tone.

Misaki stared at him, and then moved more towards his palm, nuzzling it.

"Misaki, I am going to check you over and if everything is good then I'll have the oxygen and feeding tubes removed but I'll have you switched over to a mask if you need it, okay," Tsunade stated to her patient as she came up beside her. "Is it okay if Kakashi could wait on the other side of the room?"

Misaki barely was able to nod, everyone seemed relieved that she had come to. Kakashi stepped forward and kissed Misaki's temple through his mask, before he pulled back.

"I'll be right over there, I'll let Tsunade look you over ok,"

Kakashi left his hand that was still holding Misaki's being squeezed, he slowly moved back and let go of her hand. He walked over to the window and leaned against. Kurenai walked over to him and placed a hand on his forearm, pulling his attention away from Misaki.

"I am going to let Asuma know that she is awake," Kurenai said as she stared at her sister-in-law.

"Okay. Try to get him to go home for tonight, Misaki seems out of danger and little Hatake isn't in danger so, there is no need for him to ware himself down. He needs to be there for Mirai and you…," Kakashi calmly stated to Kurenai as he continued to look at Misaki.

Kurenai couldn't help the small knowing smile that came onto her face, she just nodded before walking out of the hospital room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Kakashi looked over to the hospital door as it slide open slowly, reveling Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura. He waved them over, they slowly made their way in trying to be as quiet as possible because Misaki was asleep.

Kakashi squeezed Misaki's hand gently before he got up going over to his team; they all moved away from the bed towards the window.

"How is she, sensei? Is she okay," Naruto asked, concern laced heavily in his voice.

"She is doing better then what she was, she just woke up about…," Kakashi paused looking at the clock that was in the room before he continued, "Four hours ago, and Tsunade took the equipment off her an hour after that. Tsunade thought it would be best to give her a relaxer since her body and mind have been through so much."

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean that her body and mind have been through a lot? What happened," Sakura asked, going into medical mode.

"From what I understand from Sai and Tsunade is that she was going into seizures on the way here and when Tsunade was working on her. Misaki's body also took a toll from the drug that bastard had Shisui give her not to mention the torture she went through and then using not only using Kurama's charka but the Hundred healing Seal as well," Kakashi said as he sighed heavily as he dropped his head a bit and rubbed his brow with his hand.

Kakashi looked over to Misaki a moment then turned back to his team, "Did anything else happen?"

"No, we buried the victims like Misaki requested, but the Kazekage and I thought it would be best to bring your daughter's sister back. Sakura took extra care of her body before placing it in a scroll. Midway back, the Kazekage and his siblings departed with the rest of the victims to the Sand. He told me to inform you and the Hokage that the Sand have the best mental and abusive recovery treatment besides the Leaf. The Kazekage assured me if there was anything we needed to let him know immediately," Itachi reported to Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded.

"Kakashi…,"Misaki's weak voice called out interrupting any farther talks.

Kakashi walked back over to Misaki, he gently sat on the bed as he took her hand in his.

"I thought Tsunade said you would be sleep for a while," Kakashi stated as he moved a bit of Misaki's ebony locks that had fallen in her face.

Misaki squeezed his hand as she smiled weakly up at him, "Always be alert, remember. I noticed there was more people here and that you were not beside me anymore. Sorry," Misaki stated weakly.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, Misaki-senpai. We just wanted to find out how you are doing," Sakura said in a timid voice as she and the rest of the group moved closer to the Misaki's hospital bed.

"It's okay, Sakura. I needed to talk to you anyway, I wasn't able to tell Tsunade because the old hag wouldn't let me get a word in as she chewed my ass out. Honestly, I am surprised I still have an ass after that," Misaki said weakly to the young medic and the rest of team Seven.

Everyone enjoyed a laugh, having experienced the busty blonde Hokage telling them off a time or two.

"What is it that you needed to tell me," Sakura asked Misaki.

Misaki looked over at Kakashi, "Can you help me sit up?"

Kakashi just smiled as Sakura adjusted the bed for Misaki and Kakashi lifted her into a comfortable position in the reclined bed. After getting comfortable, Misaki looked around at the group as they too got comfortable. Sakura now sat in the chair on her right, and Naruto in one on her left, Kakashi was sitting beside her on the hospital bed with his arm draped around her shoulder and both Uchiha's sat at the foot of her bed. Misaki turned and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to inform Tsunade that no one and I mean 'NO ONE' is to remove that bastard from that scroll and do any autopsy or try to farther gather any intel on his body, do you understand me," Misaki stated looking very serious at Sakura.

"I understand but can I ask why? I mean we could gather so…" Sakura began to farther ask why when she was silenced with Misaki raising her hand to silence her.

"Yes, I know we could learn a lot from that bastard but, he was a sly bastard. He placed several medical and mind jutsu's in his body and mind that wouldn't disappear after his death. That's one of the reasons I am the way I am," Misaki said as she informed the rest of the team.

"So, you are saying that this isn't form using your jutsu, the torture, and using Kurama's charka and the Hundred healing Seal jutsu," Kakashi asked as he looked at Misaki with an extremely concerned look.

Misaki turned and looked at Kakashi with a small frown upon her face before she replied, "Honestly, it just added to all of that but it's why I went into seizures and was so close to death. If it hadn't been for…," she paused, her deep ocean blue eyes going wide and looked immediately at Naruto but then turned to Kakashi.

"What? What happened," Kakashi asked as he looked at Misaki with a questionable glaze.

"I'll explain later, just not now…," Misaki said in a soft tone to Kakashi before squeezing his hand and then turned back to the others. "As for the information we needed to collect the labs are in the Land of Bears thirty miles from the Land of Fangs on the southwest side, one of the old hideouts of the Sound in the Land of the Sound, and the island on the sixty-five miles from the Land of Water on the northwest side. Inoichi and Ibiki haven't gotten to that information yet so, it would be best if you all reported it to Tsunade. The quicker we deal with the threat the better."

Itachi looked directly at Misaki; who looked at him with a stern look, he nodded before raising from his seat and leaving the room quickly. Misaki turned to Sakura; she reached out and took Sakura's hand, and smiled sadly at her.

"I want to thank you for what you did, I know it wasn't easy… but thank you, now my daughter will be able to visit her sister; who was brave and protected her to the very end. Thank you, Sakura," Misaki said in a grateful but sad tone to the young pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura gave a sorrowful smile as well, as she squeezed Misaki's hand and replied, "It was my honor, she might have died young but she died with the highest of honors. I was going to ask shishou if we could give her a Leaf Ninja burial."

"I believe that would be nice but, I would like to bury her in a very special place. I have already asked the two for permission and they have agreed. I will speak with Tsunade more about it," Misaki said with a calming but pained tone.

"Saki; you should rest," Kakashi said in a worried tone.

Misaki reached over with her other hand, taking Kakashi's hand in hers before giving it a gently squeeze before looking at him with a small smile on her face, "I promise I will, I just would like to talk to Naruto and you before I get some more rest."

Sasuke smirked before raising from his seat, and walked closer to Misaki. Touching her shoulder, though she reached out for him and he couldn't help but comply with her. They shared a short hug before he pulled away, and said, "Itachi and I will check on you tomorrow but get some rest, okay?"

Misaki nodded as she smiled softly at the young Uchiha, and turned to the young medic of Team Seven again squeezing her hand before saying, "Sakura, if you could ask my nurse if she could come in after Naruto leaves. I have a lot of pain in my head."

"Of course, and I promise to come by tomorrow to see you and check on you, myself. Please rest Misaki-senpai," Sakura spoke calmly and soft to Misaki as she rose from her chair.

"I promise, I just want to talk to these two in private for a moment and please call me; Misa. We are friends and comrades of the Leaf," Misaki said softly to the young kunoichi.

Sakura just smiled and nodded before Sasuke and Sakura left the room, leaving both lovers and the high-energy knucklehead in the room.

Naruto felt he should move closer so he did, he took Sasuke's seat and took the hand that Sakura had been holding before he truly looked at Misaki. Even though he was still angry with her, he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was safe and out of harm's way.

Misaki had blown into the Leaf village and took over his team and their hearts before any of them knew it. He didn't care, she was great with his sensei, she looked out for Sakura even though she wasn't asked to, and she had already been close to both of the Uchiha's and himself, even though both Sasuke and he didn't remember. She watched out for the whole team Seven, even Sai; who was somewhat a helpless cause. But he could tell she was just like her old man and her brother Asuma.

Misaki was all of that and more to him. Because she was the first person to show LOVE to him, though he was too young for him to remember. Misaki had shared her memories with him, and with those memories her feelings came through with every memory. So he was sure he felt every emotion that came with every memory. So, Naruto knew just how much Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto; himself meant to her. She meant a lot to all of them too.

"Are you sure you are okay," Naruto asked with worry and concern lacing his voice as he looked at her pale features.

Misaki just gave him a smile though he could tell it was a pained smile, as she squeezed his hand and answered him, "I promise little brother, and I will be fine now. You need not to worry."

Naruto couldn't help but look down at their hands and worry that what she was saying was just to comfort him. It wasn't until Misaki squeezed his hand again before he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"I promise, I will be fine. Your parents made sure of that," Misaki said in a weak but sure tone as she gazed into Naruto's sapphire eyes.

Naruto looked at both; Kakashi and Misaki with a bewilderment expression upon his face, he could tell that Kakashi was just as confused as him so he focused on Misaki; who just continued to have a knowing look along with a small smile upon her face.

"If it wasn't for several people, I wouldn't be here," Misaki stated calmly looking at Naruto then turning her gaze to Kakashi then back to Naruto before continuing, "Your mother and father, along with Kakashi's father, Rin, and Obito gave me the charka and the energy I needed to stay within the world of the living. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. I believe this should have been shared in private."

Kakashi was the first to respond, "You mean that you were on vague of crossing into the other world and the Fourth, Kushina, Obito, Rin and my father helped you stay here in the world of the living," Kakashi asked as he tried to fully understand.

Misaki just gave a small nod because if she moved her head any more, she would be in more pain then she already was. "After I preformed my jutsu, I could tell something was wrong but I couldn't do anything about it. I was trapped in my own mind where I was tortured for what seemed like months by Toshi. From what I gathered about the Tsukuyomi by the Uchiha clan, it is like that but doesn't have the strong foundation or the creativity as it does. But still just as painful and just as damaging. I was experiencing dreadful experiences, and I was helpless to do anything hence, why I started going into seizures before I fully slipped into a coma."

Misaki paused for a moment as she gazed at both of her hands that were being held by Kakashi and Naruto. She knew she probably should not tell them what she went through but she knew that she needed them to be prepared if something happened to her.

Taking a deep breathe, before continuing, "I witnessed everyone I cared about being tortured in front of me then executed. But mostly it was you; Kakashi and you; Naruto and the baby I adopted as my daughter," Misaki again paused before looking up at Naruto; who looked angered and worried, "Than your parents came to me."

Naruto looked shocked, as Misaki continued, "They came to me, and everything went away except them; they spoke to me before the others came. They all told me one thing, 'It wasn't my time' and they filled me with their charka and strength and then I heard Kurenai speak about you; Kakashi," Misaki said as she looked upon her lover.

A/N:

I know I originally ended my story here and I must say I wasn't happy with leaving it 'so open.' So, after much thought and talking with my husband and my dear friend xKANAN I decided to add the chapter I had written only for myself… So, here the next Chapters will lead up to the squeal I will start writing as soon as I can. Please Review! Ja Na! o(≧o≦)o


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was well into the evening when Misaki woke again, she looked around noticing that the stars were dotting the night sky. Misaki looked at Kakashi; who was slumped in the chair fast asleep, she could tell that his body was going to be score if he continued to lay uncomfortably in the chair.

"Kakashi," Misaki said in a weak voice. Misaki hand reached up and touched her throat because it was raw from the lack of using it.

"You are weak, you need more rest to recover your strength," Kakashi said as he sat up in the hospital chair, running his hand down his face before turning to the hospital night stand.

Grabbing the ice water he had gotten himself about an hour go, raised and helped Misaki sit up, before handing her the cup.

"Here, drink it slowly," Kakashi spoke quietly to Misaki.

Misaki took small sips before she let Kakashi take the cup away, sitting it back on the end table.

Misaki looked at Kakashi; he looked at her with so much love and concern for her. She could tell that what Kurenai had told her earlier was true, everything she went through had taken a huge toll on Kakashi. Misaki decide that now was the time to talk to Kakashi about some important things she had on her mind. So, she painfully moved over in the bed.

"What do you think you are doing," Kakashi asked concern but puzzled by Misaki's action.

Misaki couldn't help but, laugh lightly, "Moving over so you can join me in bed, what else does it look like, genius?"

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his masked face before, he; himself chuckled as well.

"You sure you want me to join you? Because if we fall asleep, someone could come in and see us like lying in bed together and I'll probably get in trouble," Kakashi said as he lowed himself into the bed.

"You want to continue sleeping in that chair, when it is obvious uncomfortable to begin with," Misaki said as she turned and looked at Kakashi with her brow raised as she asked.

Kakashi turned and looked at the chair, and couldn't agree more with Misaki. That damn chair was uncomfortable to sleep in, he should know he had been sleeping in it for the past two days now. Kakashi turned back to Misaki and placed his arm around her, as he got even more comfortable in the hospital bed with his love.

"No, not now… Too comfortable and besides I have you in my arms. Now, what's on your mind I can tell something bothering you," Kakashi said as he looked down at Misaki; who had gotten comfortable by laying her head upon his chest.

"I…," Misaki paused…

Kakashi could tell she was really concerned by whatever was plaguing her mind. Kakashi moved so that his back was leaning against the bed railing and turned his body and attention completely towards Misaki.

"Misaki, whatever is bothering, please tell me so we both can deal with it together. You have me now, you don't have to do all the worrying or fighting by yourself. I will be there with you no matter what, okay," Kakashi asked as he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

Misaki couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she nuzzled against his rough palm. She looked at him, she could see the concern and worry grow in his stone colored eye. Misaki couldn't help but, put his mind at ease the only way she knew how. Misaki reached up and pulled down his mask and quickly replacing it with her lips against his. The kiss was smooth and reassuring, filled with all the love she felt for Kakashi. Before it got too heated Misaki pulled away, and caressed Kakashi's bare cheek. She could feel the stubble from the lack of Kakashi shaving because he had been staying by her side.

That thought made Misaki pull way and look out the window. She couldn't look at Kakashi, with her heavy heart. Misaki knew that he would be able to view her heavy heart by looking into her eyes. So, it was best if she looked away from him if she was going to question what was heavy on her heart.

"I know you know about the child I took under my care. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you what you thought about my choice before I made it but, I could not. Not just because you were not there but because I could not let another child grow in this world all alone like Naruto or like Sasuke," Misaki paused taking a deep breath before she continued, "So, if you chose to leave because you can't accept the choice I made, I will understand and not hold it against because you didn't ask for having a child just after starting a relationship with me…"

Kakashi couldn't let her continue, he could see she was on the verge of breaking even though she wasn't looking at him directly. Her body was tense but trembling, and her voice was strained as if she were holding in all of her emotions. Kakashi reached over and took her hand into his to draw her attention, but all Misaki did was stop talking. So, Kakashi took it farther by reaching up with his other hand and took her chin and made her look at him.

"Misaki, I am not going anywhere. So what I wasn't there when you decided to take that little girl as your daughter, it doesn't matter. I will stand by your choice and be there beside you through everything. Besides, I already put her down as my daughter as well," Kakashi said with a cheeky grin upon his handsome face, he watched as shock etched in his love face right before Misaki hit him in the chest playfully.

"You ass! Here I was speaking my worry about you possibly leaving me and you just sit there and listen," Misaki said with a relief smile upon her face as she scold Kakashi.

"If I said anything as you were talking, you probably would have yelled at me. So, I let you talk enough to know how much this was worrying you until I was able to get your attention and tell you I wasn't going anywhere," Kakashi said as he reached out and took her in his arms and pulled her against him, before he continued, "Misaki, I want you to know here and now, I am not leaving. I love you and I want to always be with you, no matter what comes our way."

Misaki looked at Kakashi, really looked at him as he spoke to her, and she could tell that he was serious. He would back up every word that he said, Misaki couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face. Kakashi also had the same type of grin upon his handsome face, as Misaki snuggled farther into Kakashi's arms.

Misaki felt his lips at her temple, she turned and Kakashi was waiting. His lips were upon hers, it was a light but full of their love they shared.

Kakashi pulled away and said in a quiet tone, "Now, please try to get some more rest."

Misaki laid her head back on Kakashi broad muscular chest, as Kakashi entwined their hands together and rested them on his stomach while his other hand rubbed small circles in Misaki's hip.

Soon they both drifted back to sleep in each other's arms…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Misaki awoke to the sound of the hospital door opening, she turned her head to look at who had come in. Misaki couldn't help the big smile that came upon her sleep filled face. It was her brother; Asuma and the look on his face couldn't be describe by anything but irritated. Misaki tried to keep her laughter to herself but she couldn't when Asuma turned his irritation to her and pointed his finger at her like he was about to tell her off. Her laughter woke Kakashi; he quickly looked around and when his lone eye landed on Asuma, Kakashi couldn't get out of the hospital bed quick enough.

Which caused Misaki being pulled and jolted until she fell against the bed, which caused her to gasp as her head hit the railing. Both men turned to her, Kakashi of course helped her sit up and looked her over.

"I'm sorry, babe," Kakashi whispered to Misaki as he looked at her head, and then kissed her temple.

"Its fine, Kashi. It's just a small bump and besides it's all aniki's fault," Misaki spoke in a calm tone with a small hint of irritation.

"Na-ni," Asuma almost screamed for what he was being of accused of.

Misaki turned to her brother and stared with a brow raised and her arms folded across her chest, "Oh, don't you dare say that it wasn't your fault that Kakashi scrambled out of this bed, the only other reason he would scramble out of this bed any quicker was if the bookstore had the new release from the Ichi Ichi series and he just found out about it. So, tell me aniki… what did you do?"

Asuma was left gapping at his sister, he looked to Kakashi; who was rubbing the back of his neck as Kakashi was giving him a doubtable smile behind that mask of his.

"Well, I am waiting… I know you did something because I have a vague feeling that Kurenai was telling me something yesterday about it," Misaki said in a stern tone as her other brow raised.

Asuma huffed and pointed his finger at his sister again, "Now, you just wait one minute Misa. I have you know that I am your aniki and I will not have you tell me off because of what you think has happened."

Misaki's eyes drew and her brows frowned as she listened to her brother tell her off, and her temper rose with every word that came out of his mouth. Finally she had, had enough, "You better have a good reason for coming in this room because if you don't you will be leaving this room in a hurry, I promise you that aniki."

"Oh, I don't know. To see you. But now, I don't see why I bothered…,"Asuma was cut off when a hand slapped him upside his head. He turned to see who slapped him, when his eyes landed on his wife; who was giving him a very pissed off look.

"Thank you, Kurenai," Misaki said to her sister-in-law; who walked passed Asuma.

"Anytime Misa; you seem to be doing better," Kurenai said as she hugged Misaki and then pulled away and looked at Kakashi, "and so do you; Kakashi."

Again the masked man just rubbed the back of his neck looking very sheepish, Misaki reached over and took Kakashi hand drew him to her. Making him sit beside her on the hospital bed before she turned back to her brother.

"Well, are you going to come in and visit me or just stand there and block the doorway so no else can come in," Misaki asked in lighthearted tone.

Asuma just smiled as he shook his head as he walked over to Misaki, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Glad you are home and that you are safe, and I am sorry for being over-protective of you but, you are my imouto and always will be."

Misaki couldn't help but smile at Asuma, "Yeah, but I can still beat you at shogi."

That had everyone in the room laughing…

**Knock. Knock.**

Sakura popped her bubble gum head in through the doorway, Misaki motioned for her to come in.

"Gomen, but I came by earlier but you were asleep so, I thought I would wait until you were wake before checking you over Misa," Sakura spoke in a timid voice as she entered the room.

"Its fine Sakura, thank you for letting us sleep a little longer," Misaki replied to the young pink haired medic.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped back to let Sakura examine Misaki, it only took a few moments for Sakura to complete the examination. She jotted down some notes on Misaki's chart before telling Misaki what her finds were.

"You seemed to be almost fully healed but Tsunade-sama wants to keep you in here for another day or so, so Inoichi-san and Ibiki-san can extract some more memories," Sakura stated in her medic tone.

"With me awake and aware, I should be able to guide them to the memories they need. They can extract them much easier now," Misaki spoke calmly, thankful that in a couple days she would be able to be out of the hospital.

"I'll let Tsunade-sama know everything, is there anything I can do for you before I leave to make my rounds," Sakura asked.

"Well, I would like to be able to see my daughter if that is possible and if it isn't dangerous for her to be left on this floor then I would like a basinet to be brought in so she can stay with me," Misaki asked, hoping to have her daughter with so, she could get use to her daughters schedule but also to let her daughter get use to her.

"I'll talk to Tsunade-sama about her staying with you but I see no reason why she can't be brought up to visit you at least. I'll have a nurse bring her up a long with things she might need," Sakura said in a calm friendly tone.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura bowed to Misaki and then nodded to Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi before leaving, closing the door to give them privative.

After Sakura had left, Misaki couldn't help but have concerns filter through her mind. She sat in the hospital bed, and raised up one her hands and started to bite on her thumb nail. Kurenai finally got tired of it and pulled Misaki's hand away from her mouth, Misaki was brought out of her daze and looked at everyone.

"Misa; sweetie what's wrong," Kurenai's sweet voice filter through the quiet room.

Misaki just looked out the window, staring at what she could see of the people of the Leaf going about their daily lives. "When I am released I don't have anywhere to take my daughter, I don't have a home for her yet. I can't really look for a place while I am in here, but I need to have a home for her."

Kakashi sat down on the hospital bed beside Misaki and took her hand as he spoke to her, "Don't worry about that, I will handle that. So don't worry about that, worry about getting better and getting out of here, okay?"

Misaki couldn't help the small smile came to her as she replied to Kakashi, "You just don't wanna sleep in that chair again."

"He wasn't in the chair when I came in," Asuma replied in a huff as he looked over to his friend with his eyes drawn dangerously as he glared at him.

"Aniki, would you quit. Kakashi was asleep in that chair and I knew he was uncomfortable so, I made him lay down with me. So, if you wanna be mad at anyone then be mad at me," Misaki said in an irritated tone towards her brother.

"Well, I know whatever I say to you will go in one ear and out the other, you have never listened to me," Asuma said as he stared at his sister, "At least Kakashi will listen to me and understands that I have to _'try'_ to protect you."

Misaki just throw up her hands, "What the hell? I can't believe this! Even my own brother. God, I wanna… gr….," Misaki growled out in frustration about every male around her viewing her as weak and needing protection.

"Kurenai, can you do two things for me," Misaki turned and asked her sister-in-law in a strained tone.

"Anything," Kurenai replied having a feeling she knew what one of them was.

"Could you please find Sakura let her know not to bring my daughter up just yet and then get a wheelchair," Misaki said.

Kurenai just smiled before she got up and walked out the door, while Asuma and Kakashi were beside themselves.

"Where do you think you are going," Kakashi asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, what he said," Asuma said with a stern irritated voice.

Misaki turned and glared mainly at her brother also a little at Kakashi, "Kakashi, please just don't. Go and get you something to eat or something, while I am going outside with my sister-in-law before I murder someone for their stupid ass comments," Misaki said in a louder tone to get her point across.

Then she did the unthinkable, which almost had both Asuma and Kakashi at their wits end. Misaki throw the hospital covers off of her and got out of bed, then pulled out the IV and other monitor equipment. Then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, when Sakura blustered through the door. The young medic took a quick look around the room before her eyes landed on the now closed bathroom door.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the two men that was left gaping at Misaki's wake, Sakura's eyes narrowed and she began popping her knuckles. Two things Kakashi knew weren't a good thing, he took a nervous gulp while he waited for Sakura to say something. Kakashi knew from past experiences with Team Seven, if you ran before letting Sakura ask what happened or before you/anyone say anything that explained what happened then Sakura would almost beat you within an inch of your life then pact you up. Kakashi knew this because of Naruto, that boy had never learned how to deal with Sakura and to avoid her fist.

"Why is Misaki out of bed? What happened," Sakura asked in a dark deadly tone.

"Umm," was all Asuma was able to reply.

Kakashi rolled his lone eye, _'very smart Asuma, stutter at Sakura when she is clearly pissed but you can tell off your sister because she is in a relationship me. Very smart!'_ Kakashi took a deep breath before he told Sakura what happened, "Misaki got angry at her brother and she asked Kurenai to get a wheelchair and to ask you to wait to bring up our daughter until we got back. She wanted to spend some time with Kurenai away," Kakashi paused and looked at Asuma before looking back at Sakura and then continued, "from her brother before she murdered him."

Kakashi could see that Sakura was analyzing what he said, then Sakura looked at Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei, please reframe from making my patient angry. The higher her blood pressure gets the more strain she puts on her mind. Misa has been through enough, she doesn't need any setbacks," Sakura said in a stern medic tone to older Sarutobi before she made her way over to the bathroom, knocking lightly, "Misa, its Sakura can I please come in."

Everyone in the room heard the door unlock, Sakura entered the bathroom leaving Kakashi and Asuma in the empty hospital room.

Kakashi thought over what had happened and what Sakura had said before he walked up to Asuma. Kakashi was fuming, he grabbed Asuma's arm and turned him around to face him.

"Look Asuma, I get that my relationship with your sister is a little sudden but, you need to understand that I love your sister. Ever since Misaki stepped foot back in the village, and I saw her… something has changed within me. She brought out feelings I haven't ever felt before. Misaki is an amazing woman with incredible skill, she has been through so much like I have and has been able to still laugh and smile, where all I did was mourn and felt empty. But now, I feel like a weigh has lifted off my shoulders. I am actually happy, and I'm looking towards the future instead of the next mission. So, either you deal with whatever your problem you have with this, or I swear I will beat the hell out of you until you see reason because I'll be damned if I let you hurt her. Now, do we have an understanding," Kakashi asked in a strained angry tone to the older Sarutobi.

Asuma studied Kakashi a moment before he noticed how serious the man that stood before him was. Asuma then clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, while he smiled.

"I understand Kakashi, if you didn't fight for my sister then you wouldn't be worthy of her. I just had to make sure… Seriously, I am glad that out of everyone, you were the one that stole her heart and I know now you will do everything to keep her safe as much as possible with her hot headed temper she has," Asuma chuckled before he continued, "I should have seen this coming, I mean ever since you saved her from a fall that would have had her in the hospital for at least a few weeks…"

Asuma stopped when he saw Kakashi looking a bit confused.

"What you don't remember," Asuma asked, looking curiously at the Copy Ninja; who replied with a shake of his head.

Asuma couldn't help but chuckle, before he told Kakashi what he meant, "When Misa was about three or four she was trying to get the old man's attention so she went to one of the training grounds to practice her tree climbing to get better charka control. Well, Misa was almost to the top when she exhausted all of her charka and she started falling, and you showed up…"

"And caught her before she could hit the ground," Kakashi finished Asuma's sentence when he realized what Asuma was talking about. A young Kakashi had saved a young inexperienced Misaki, it wasn't until a year or two later when she became Kushina's student.

Asuma nodded, before he continued, "From that day on it was Kakashi this and Kakashi that… It drove me insane but I believe a small part of me knew that you were it, no one could compare to you in her eyes and by the way you just acted, I am glad," Asuma spoke in a friendly care tone before he started walking away.

"Tell Misa, that I'm sorry for giving her a hard time. I'm going to go see my niece and then going to the bar to celebrate. If you need anything, let me know Kakashi. Oh, and I know I don't have to say it but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Asuma stated in a cheerful tone as he walked towards the door and then out it he went leaving a very dumb-struck-genius looking at the door that Asuma had walked out moments ago.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Misaki sat under the Shibazakura tree that was in full bloom, she couldn't help but gaze at the beauty of the tree. Kurenai sat to her right, being silent and still, letting Misaki take in the beautiful surroundings and the peace they gave off.

"Kurenai have you ever been told something that you were concerned about but you knew that you could not change anything," Misaki asked as her eyes was closed, taking in the scent from the Shibazakura tree from the soft breeze that blow.

Kurenai studied her sister-in-law for a moment, noticing that she was there but also not there because something was plaguing her mind, before she truly answered, "No, though I had feels about something I was never told about it until I found out for myself that it was true. Why do you ask? And don't tell me it's nothing, I have known you far too long to no it isn't nothing," Kurenai said in a sure knowing tone.

Kurenai watched as Misaki looked down at her lap, where her hands were laced together, she could tell that Misaki was unsure how to talk about whatever was on her mind.

"Misa; you know you can tell me anything and I'll try to keep it from your brother and Kakashi. Whatever it is, I promise I will listen and try to give you advice about it," Kurenai calmly said to Misaki, she knew if she said anything about mentioning it to her husband or Kakashi, she wouldn't get anything from Misaki. But she knew she had to try because of what Sakura had said earlier, if Misaki's blood pressure was up then she could possible relapse, and that was something Kurenai wanted to prevent.

"I was dying Kurenai, when I was in that coma after the seizures that wasn't the self-inducing coma I normally went into. That bastard; Toshi had planted booby-traps jutsu's throughout his body. After I preformed my jutsu I couldn't get do anything, I was trapped. After what seemed like months trapped in my own mind, my body and mind had taken a toll for the worst. I was dying," Misaki paused as she fiddled with her hands, and then looked up at the blossoms, "Right before I crossed into the next world the Fourth, Lady Kushina, Obito, Rin, my father, Sakumo; Kakashi' s dad, my daughter's sister, and my father came to me. They gave me their charka and strength to stay within this world."

Kurenai could not believe what she was hearing, there was no way that it could have happened. Misaki must have dreamed it while she was in the coma, at least that's what Kurenai thought, but she continued listening to her sister-in-law.

"Before they all appeared Lady Kushina and Lord Fourth told me something that I am having trouble believing…," Misaki's voice died out with uncertainly.

Kurenai was scared that Misaki was shutting down, wanting not to face what was troubling her so, Kurenai did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and touched Misaki's forearm, drawing her attention upon Kurenai; herself. When she gazed into those depths of blue orbs, she felt as if what Misaki was saying was truly true, at least true to Misaki; herself.

"Lady Kushina and Lord Fourth said that I would have two children that would erase hate that was within the village from the beginning and they would show what could be possible for Leaf. They would make such a change towards peace, that their names would always be remembered, even though they would have a difficult beginning," Misaki paused as she looked up into the sky for answers upon her unspoken questions but receiving no response she turned towards Kurenai, "Somewhere deep down I know these words are true but I can't seem not to worry about what the future holds. It is so unclear, and this shinobi world is changing towards peace for the first time. I wonder just how long it will last before the next war."

Kurenai could not help the painful sadness she felt when Misaki spoke the last, she too had wondered how long the peace would last before war and conflict would break out again. Kurenai was also a mother, so she too worried when her daughter saw the evil side to the shinobi life but, she could only hope that it would last past Mirai's time.

So, Kurenai gave the best answer she could, "We do not know what the future holds but, we can prepare the next generation. Trust within yourself and Kakashi and everyone else that our children will be prepared to what unfolds."

Whatever the future holds everyone would face it together, and be there for one another no matter what village they were from…

A/N:

I know this is short but I liked this feeling of the ending then the other way I left it. So, until the squeal I hope you enjoyed the story and please post a review, and follow me or the story so you will be able to know when I post the squeal… Ja Na! ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)


End file.
